El hijo perfecto
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: Shredder encuentra en sus enemigos el arma perfecta para acabarlos....el problema es que ellos no lo sabran.¡capitulo 17 arriba!
1. Capitulo 1

Hola :

Este es mi primer fic, espero y les sea de su agrado, este esta dedicado a (cloeh) que gracias a ella este fic esta aqui, ya que me animo a seguir

**Capitulo 1**

.

RAPHAEL

La vida por lo regular es buena, para que quejarse, y para que lo diga yo es mucho, hace dos meses que tuvimos nuestro último encuentro con _Shredder_, después de esa batalla ya nada volvió a ser igual, todos quedamos emocionalmente afectados ya que por un pelito de rana nos quedábamos sin hermano, ¿pero que fue lo que en realidad paso esa noche? No lo puedo comprender al caer leo el maldito tuvo oportunidad para liquidarnos ¡cortarnos las cabezas¡ bien, pues esa es la pregunta del millón,¿ qué fue lo que lo detuvo?, después de que el muy bastardo le atravesó el pecho a leo, algo en mi cambio mucho, aunque algunas veces siento que lo odio en verdad, al pensar que moriría, no me pude imaginar la vida sin mi hermano mayor y sin ninguno de los otros, nuestra familia es pequeña, pero en verdad única, no conozco alguna otra compuesta por cuatro tortugas y una rata ¡ja¡ y además ninjas¡, bien pues creo que ahora estamos más unidos que nunca, leo y yo llevamos una buena relación, dentro de lo que cabe, solo con el pequeño detalle, después de la herida mortal que recibió, le dan pequeños ataques donde no alcanza a respirar bien, pero el maestro le ayuda a controlarlo y nosotros a no alterarlo, pero hay algo que he notado, hay algo más que no nos cuenta leo, algo en verdad le molesta, pero para variar el esconde sus emociones del mundo, ……. Otra vez…

-Hey despierta¡¡ en que piensas?-

-¿Pero qué demonios te importa en que estoy pensando? ¡Que no estabas por poner tu película zoquete¡- miguelangel puso cara de puchero y miro a Leonardo,

-Vez leo, eso me saco por tratar de hablar con el genio de la lámpara - se cruzo de brazos y desvió la mirada,

-Raphael, no le hables así a mikey, el solo trata de ser amable - le dijo Leonardo mirándolo serio

-¡Hay! si hubiera querido ser amable, no hubiera nacido, es más te perdono , ¡pero ya pon de una vez la maldita película!-

-Ya voy, ya voy -decía mientras ponía el DVD, enseguida llegaron abril, casey, y Donatello, tomaron asiento donde pudieron y así comenzaron a ver la película sin ninguna preocupación.

La película era la clásica de terror, y como era de esperarse mikey ya estaba muerto de miedo, pero sin dejar de llenarse la boca con palomitas. A Raphael le hacía mucha gracia verlo de esa manera, "creo que leo no dormirá solo esta noche" pensó con algo de malicia

-¡¡Por fin¡¡ qué película tan mas drástica, ¿Por qué siempre debe de haber alguien buscando venganza?- decía Donatello mientras se ponía de pie

-Porque siempre hay alguien que es mejor que otros, y no lo aceptan, o por que cometieron un error sin saberlo, o porque simplemente así son las películas - dijo Raphael mientras terminaba las últimas palomitas de su tazón,

-¡Wow! que profundo, nunca pensé que hubiera cerebro en esa cabeza tuya-

-Ok... tú te lo buscaste miguelangel - acto seguido se desato una persecución que termino en el cuarto de mikey, escuchándose cosas caer y uno que otro grito,

-"Hogar dulce hogar"- dijo Donatello suspirando y apagando el televisor

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos, me despiden de los guerreros, dudo mucho que esta discusión de hoy vaya a terminar pronto, ha y por cierto Leo, podrías acompañarme mañana, hay venta nocturna en el almacén que esta por mi departamento, solo tú me puedes acompañar, ¿anda si? -

Desde hace tiempo que Leonardo y Abril se llevaban muy bien, ella juraba que el amor de su vida era Casey, pero su alma gemela era Leonardo ya que compartían los mismos gustos, películas cursis, comida y por ¡dios! hasta el entrenamiento, aparte de que era el único que le tenía la suficiente paciencia a la chica y más cuando se trataba de ir de compras.

Leonardo solo sonrió y bajo la mirada como apenado, ya que le estaría preguntando durante todo el tiempo que durara la compra, de cómo se veía con esa ropa

-Si claro que si ¿a media noche no? ¿Como siempre verdad?-

-Leo eres un amor, nos vemos mañana en mi apartamento- Casey miro a don

-Me despides del zoquete de raph y le dices que mañana a la hora y en el lugar de siempre-

Diciendo esto último se marcharon dejando a Donatello y Leo solos

-¡Vaya! si que tienen cosas que hacer mañana ¿no leo?

Leo solo suspiro y miro a don, dejando caer los hombros

- "que mas remedio"-

Miguel y Raphael, estaban uniéndose a ellos en la sala el primero llevaba un moretón en el ojo derecho y la bandana mal acomodada,

-¿Ya resolvieron sus diferencias niños?- pregunto Donatello con una sonrisa en su cara

-Creo que Raph ya, pero mikey no lo creo, ya que le toco la peor parte por lo que veo-

-Si Leo, protégeme de este malvado-

Mikey se le acomodo en el hombro a su hermano haciendo unos pucheros.

-El se lo busco, se la paso todo el día molestándome, así que no me vean así-

- Ya mejor vamos a cenar creo que ya me dio hambre-decía don encaminándose a la cocina, en seguida miguel se aparto de golpe de Leo y sin más ni más se fue canturreando a la cocina, Leo solo lo miro asombrado y miro a Raphael

- ¿Qué no estaba llorando?-

-Mmmm.. ya ves ponle la comida enfrente y santo remedio- le contesto mientras levantaba los hombros - ven vamos antes de que se acabe la comida-

Ya en la cocina ya habían terminado de cenar y don y mikey, estaban lavando los platos mientras Raphael y Leonardo estaban sentados platicando los cuatro como nunca lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Entonces el asesino era su mejor amigo, y busco venganza por que el padre de su amigo mato al padre de él y así fue que de amigos terminaron enemigos ya entendiste Don - Mikey se esmeraba por explicar lo mejor posible

-Ahora ya, gracias por la explicación, pero como que era muy irracional que se perdiera su amistad y se convirtiera en asesino por algo que hicieron sus padres ¿no?-

-Por eso es película Donatello, es irracional- concluyo Raphael

-No lo creo Raph, por desgracia también la vida es así -

-Un ejemplo, valeroso líder-

-Karai-

Todos guardaron silencio por el comentario de Leonardo, sabían a que lo que decía era cierto ya que si _Shredder_ y el maestro splinter no tuvieran esa guerra de años, quizá, solo quizás, Karai y Leo no fueran enemigos.

A Raph como siempre no le gusto el comentario

-Pero yo creo que hay opciones ¿no leo? Despreciar una amistad por una guerra absurda y tratar de matar al que llamo amigo una vez, eso no puede ser así -

Raphael protesto ante la absurda idea de que Karai solo se dejaba llevar por su padre.

Leo se recargo más a la mesa y miro a su hermano

-¿Pero qué puedes hacer si es tu padre el que te ordena? -

-Pero y lo que tú piensas no cuenta, digo ok….de acuerdo es tu padre pero y tu sabes lo correcto e incorrecto-

-No es tan fácil Raphael -

-Si lo es Leo, nosotros obedecemos a sensei porque sabemos que está en lo correcto, pero si te dice que mates a Miguel ¿lo harías? No verdad, porque sería ir en contra de lo que crees correcto," entonces si es fácil", ¡no la defiendas¡-

La conversación estaba subiendo de tono, nadie entendía por qué a pesar de que por ella estuvo a punto de morir, aun estuviera justificándola, Leo y Raph solo se lanzaban miradas desafiantes.

-Oigan chicos ¿por qué no cambiamos de tema? - decía Don tratando de relajar la situación

Pero Raphael por alguna extraña razón quería seguir, "quizás así sepa que es lo que guarda este zoquete en realidad" pensó,

-¿Por qué la defiendes? A pesar de que casi te mata la ultima vez,¡¡ ya abre los ojos¡¡ maldición Leo, o acaso hay algo que no sabemos -

-¡No la estoy defendiendo! ¡Solo digo lo que pienso, no porque creas que la estoy defendiendo, no voy a dejar de decir lo que pienso!-

-Pues piensas mal por su culpa casi te mueres…o es que acaso le vas a dar la razón, hasta que uno de nosotros sea el que este atravesado por una espada, ¡¡si a ti no te importa a mi si me importo cuando eras tú el que estaba muriendo!!-

Leonardo no supo que decir, ya que, Raphael tenía toda la razón,… "¿pero… rayos es tan difícil que me entiendan? Porque demonios no se ponen en mi lugar. "imposible, tengo que dar por acabado este tema, nunca lo entenderían" pensó

-Bien tienes razón, pero ya es tarde, es mejor ir a dormir ya, se acabo la discusión Raph -

Se puso de pie y trato de dar una sonrisa, pasó de lado con Raphael, pero este lo detuvo de seco, tomándolo del brazo,

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡No hemos terminado de hablar! -

-Yo si - le dijo con la vista al frente

-Pues fíjate que yo creo que ya llego el tiempo de que hables que fue lo que paso esa noche, si nosotros no te hubiéramos seguido, ¡no estarías aquí!-

- Ahora dime que paso… que es lo que piensas, que sientes porque te traicionaron, ¿te dolió no? Bien pues ya es hora de que saques todo lo que no has sacado en estos malditos dos meses ¡con un maldito demonio deja de esconderte de todos! por una vez en tu maldita vida habla con nosotros,¡¡somos tus hermanos!!-

Raphael ya estaba desesperado no lo soltaba, apretaba los dientes y el brazo de Leo

Él se zafo bruscamente

-No hay nada que hablar, estoy bien, ¿es tan difícil de entender?-

- ¡No estás bien! ¡Habla ya!-

-¡Raphael ya basta! déjalo, si no quiere hablar, está bien, ¡no tenemos por qué obligarlo!

Donatello notaba como la cara de Leonardo se descomponía gradualmente mientras Raphael seguía aturdiéndolo con sus palabras

-No Donatello, es tiempo que esto ya cambie, por su propio bien, ¡¡ estoy harto de que no confía en nosotros! ¡Siempre que le pasa algo nos hace a un lado!¡ya no!¡ habla ya!-

-¡¡Raphael no quiero hablar!! no entenderías-

-¡Como lo sabes!.-

-Viejos, como que nos vamos relajando ¿no? No queremos que a Leo le de un pequeño ataque, ¿no Raph? -

Leo y Raphael al mismo tiempo a Mikey y gritaron al mismo tiempo

-¡NO TE METAS!-

Haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco por el grito de sus hermanos

Leo miro fijamente a Raphael

- Bien, quieres que hable lo haré, ¡pero después de que se los diga, no quiero que se me vuelva preguntar nada!.

Leo tomo aire y prosiguió.

- ¿Me dolió? ¡SI! y mucho , pero quieres saber que fue lo peor, que no me dolió el frió metal entrando por mi cuerpo, ni el hecho de que ya estaba muriendo, ni el temor de haber fallado y no poder protegerlos, ni el hecho de que Karai me pidió que me uniera a su padre y que me fuera con ellos al Japón, porque según esto ella no quería alejarse de mí …dijo que me quería… que me quería"-

- Pero lo que si me dolió fue "la traición"…la traición me entrego a la muerte sin pensarlo dos veces, después de decir que me amaba, eso Raphael es traición y la peor, ahora que lo sabes en que me vas a ayudar, ¿a que la olvide?, no... no puedo. Porque lo peor de todo es que no puedo olvidar. Que yo… que yo… la amo… a pesar de todo. Pero a la vez no puedo perdonarla, la odio, la amo, y odio sentir esas dos cosas y me odio a mi mismo por odiarlo. ¿Entiendes?-

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados,(" quizá no fue buena idea enterarse )" Raphael solo lo miraba con cara de enojo, se contenía para no explotar.

-¿La quieres? ¡Es…es la tontería más grande que he escuchado nunca! es tu enemiga Leonardo, ¿no lo entiendes?-

-El que no entiende eres tú, ¿alguna vez te has sentido solo? .No. Pues yo siempre, y ella estaba ahí, cuando yo necesitaba de alguien, cuando nadie me comprendía, yo siempre he estado solo. ¿Cuándo? déjame responderte, cuando te largabas con Casey, Miguel con Abril y su hermana o Donatello con su amigo del laboratorio o el maestro a dar sus paseos, ¿Qué hacía yo?-

Levanto sus manos haciendo una señal con los dedos como entre comillas

- Leonardo el fiero líder, se tiene que quedar a entrenar, para proteger a su familia, no puede salir porque se queda el sensei solo, se tiene que quedar alguien a vigilar, Leo es muy aburrido, no le gusta esto, no le gusta aquello , es tan paranoico, ¿quieres mas o es suficiente?-

Diciendo esto último comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos

-Cuando más necesitaba de ustedes, yo… estaba solo… solo…..ahora ya hable, déjame pasar y déjenme solo como siempre lo hacen-

Raphael se hizo a un lado dejando que pasara, Donatello quiso ir tras de el

-¿Adónde vas?-

- Voy con Leo ¿Qué no ves?-

-El pidió estar solo, ¿Qué no lo escuchaste?-

-Si pero también dijo que nos necesitaba-

-Pero no, ahora déjalo-

Un silencio incomodo se hizo en la cocina, nadie pudo hablar por un rato

- Tiene razón -

-¿Qué? A que te refieres Miguel-

-Él siempre estuvo solo, yo lo veía como una columna imposible de derrumbarse, pero creo que nadie puede vivir así por mucho tiempo, desde que sensei lo nombro líder, el se aparto para ser mas responsable, no lo culpo, ¿alguien tenia que serlo no?-

-Es porque así lo quiere, el imbécil pudo decirnos esto desde hace tiempo-

-Pero pudimos adivinarlo Raphael, podíamos verlo, que le estábamos haciendo daño-

-Aghh, que se vaya al diablo, me voy a dormir- salió de la cocina dejando solos a Donatello y Miguelangel.

**.......................................................**

_¿Puedes ver el dolor de alguien?_

_La soledad, la tristeza o la alegría_

_A veces no con palabras expresamos sentimientos,_

_Algunas veces solo ver los ojos ,en ellos gritan cosa que no escuchamos_

_Solo basta querer y amar, para saber._


	2. Familia

Capitulo 2

"Familia"

.

Raphael ya estaba en su habitación, cerro la puerta de golpe y se dejo caer en su cama con un quejido cansado.

-¿Pero qué demonios fue todo eso?- "mejor no hubiera insistido"

Cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no podía, todo lo que Leonardo había dicho fue una sorpresa.

-Demonios- dijo de pronto, "después de todo no lo culpo, nunca se le dio la oportunidad de elegir, desde que el maestro vio sus aptitudes lo nombro líder y desde ese día lo fue todo, protector, hermano mayor y segundo al mando"-

-¿Por qué nunca dijo nada? Yo creía que era feliz siendo el hijo perfecto…el hijo perfecto-

Raphael frunció el ceño y dio un pequeño golpe con el puño cerrado en la cama, uno tras otro, primero despacio, pero conforme seguía recordando cada palabra de su hermano, el último fue más fuerte.

-¡Jamás le perdonare que este enamorado de …. Esa...!- en su cara se noto el enojo -¿Cuándo entenderá que me preocupo por él?

De pronto unos ruidos lo distrajo, cosas cayendo y algo romperse, se puso de pie, se apresuro a la puerta, al asomarse se encontró con sus dos hermanos que de igual forma estaban en sus puertas, para ver que fue ese pequeño estruendo.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- pregunto Raphael

-No lo sé, pensé que eras tú golpeando tu pobre saco- Donatello le respondió, volteo a ver a Mikey -¿fuiste tú?-

Por su parte Mikey se quitaba un ridículo gorro de dormir que le había regalado Abril hace tiempo.

-No, yo estaba leyendo una historieta- de pronto puso cara de espanto –lo sabía, lo sabía, un asesino entro a la guarida, ¡nos va a matar! Y a mi primero- corrió y se puso atrás de Donatello, que a su vez lo miro con cansancio.

-Mikey, por favor no digas tonterías- le dijo mientras trataba de quitárselo del agarre de su brazo

-Miguelangel- Raphael lo llamo en tono de advertencia -¿cuándo te comportaras como la gente normal? Deja de decir tanta tontería, ¡asustas!-

-Pero….pero… Raph, es que yo…-

Unos quejidos ahogados se escucharon de la habitación de Leo, los tres se miraron temiendo lo peor.

-Leo-

Fue todo lo que Raphael alcanzó a decir antes de salir corriendo a la habitación de su hermano

Al entrar encontraron a Leonardo tirado en el suelo, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por tratar de respirar, Raphael se arrodillo y volteo a Leo boca arriba, tomo la cabeza de Leo y la puso sobre sus piernas, Donatello se inclino de igual forma para ver el estado de su hermano.

-Leo mírame, trata de respirar, ¡vamos!-

Leonardo trato de mirar a Donatello, pero ya no podía, todo se ponía borroso, rápidamente Don miro a Raphael con cara de angustia -¡No respira!-

Miguelangel, sale corriendo rápido -¡voy por sensei!-

Raphael solo miraba a su hermano, no podía creerlo, sí, le daban ataques, pero ninguno como este.

-¡Vamos Leonardo! Contrólate, trata de calmarte, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- realmente estaba angustiado por su hermano.

-¡No, ya no respira Raphael ¡

-¡Demonios!

.

_CINCO MINUTOS ANTES……………._

Leonardo estaba recostado en su cama

"Nunca…nunca, debí de haberles dicho, no van a entenderme nunca lo harán"

Se sentó de golpe y clavo su cara en las manos, dejando salir un suspiro cansado.

-¿Por qué no puede ser todo diferente?- apretó más las manos en su cara-¡Dios! Ayúdame o me volveré loco-

Un sonido lo distrajo, dejando su rostro libre de sus manos, miro su comunicador que sonaba insistente

"debe ser Abril" pensó, lo tomo y al destaparlo para contestar, hizo una sonrisa cansada.

-Hola abril, ahora no pue….d….

Su mirada cambio radicalmente, la sonrisa desapareció y su rostro ensombreció, una sola palabra atino a decir.

-Karai-

-Leonardo, necesito hablar contigo

La mirada de sorpresa cambio a odio al escuchar las palabras de Karai

-No- dijo sin emoción

-Escúchame Leonardo, tenemos que vernos, yo...quiero verte

-¿Qué acaso no me has hecho suficiente daño ya? ¡Por dios! Deja de atormentarme ya-

-Leonardo tienes que entenderme… Yo no tenía opción-

-¿Opción?- pregunto Leonardo-¿A matarme quien, tú o tu padre?

-Te amo- de pronto dijo –Sabes muy bien que te amo-

Leonardo al escuchar las palabras de Karai sintió como retumbaban en su cabeza, buenos recuerdos, pero malos también, como el ultimo, ese… te amo… antes de entregarlo a la muerte.

-¡Cállate! Ya no más, no quiero escuchar nada que venga de ti, al Leonardo que conociste lo terminaste de matar esa noche….esa maldita noche, todo pudo ser diferente, tu y yo… pudimos...- Leonardo aparto la mirada de la pantalla, sus ojos luchaban por no llorar, el aire empezaba a faltarle, se estaba alterando demasiado

- ¡Tú no sabes lo que es amar!, solo sabes traicionar, justo cuando pensé que por una vez en la vida era realmente feliz, te amo Karai, no lo puedo negar, pero ya nunca mas…. Nun….. ca… mas….-

La falta de aire ya no espero, comenzó a sudar por el esfuerzo al tratar de hablar

-Ya …..Nun…ca… mas……-

No espero respuesta y lanzo el comunicador lo mas fuerte que pudo, haciéndose pedazos por el impacto en la pared, su desesperación por la falta de aire ya era notable, no podía sostenerse en pie, trato en vano salir de su cuarto, trato de llamar al sensei, pero ya no pudo mas cayendo al piso sin fuerzas. Lo único que pensó fue que quizás, su hora ya había llegado al fin.

_EN LA ACTUALIDAD_

-¡Por dios Leo¡ reacciona, vamos hermano tu no eres de los que se rinden tan fácil- Raphael sentía esos segundos eternos.

El maestro entro rápidamente a la habitación seguido Miguel ángel, que la cara de susto no cambiaba, el sensei se arrodillo junto a su hijo, puso una mano en el pecho y otra en su frente, acerco lo mas que pudo su cara a la de él, y empezó a llamarlo en una voz suave y calmada.

-Leonardo, hijo sé que me escuchas, respira tranquilo, concéntrate y vuelve, solo enfoca y respira- mientras lo llamaba el maestro presionaba su pecho para ayudarlo a respirar-¡vamos hijo, sé que es difícil, pero tú lo puedes lograr-

Los ruegos de sus hermanos no faltaban junto con las palabras de su sensei.

-¡Anda Leo, reacciona por favor!- Donatello

-¡Vamos hermanito, no nos dejes solos- Mikey

-Hazlo ya respira, tu puedes intrépido- Raphael

-Hijo respira ya- con esta ultima suplica, Leonardo dio un fuerte respiro llenando con tan preciado oxigeno sus pulmones, el maestro cerró los ojos y suspiro aliviado, lo mismo hizo Raphael al sentir el cuerpo de su hermano estremecerse en sus manos, Don y Mikey se miraron y sonrieron aliviados.

-¡Dios que susto!- Mikey se toco el corazón con ambas manos,-¿estuvo cerca no Don?-

-Si Mikey, demasiado cerca- decía esto sin dejar de mirar a Raphael con reproche, este lo noto.

-¿Qué?-

-Sabes lo que pienso Raphael, Leo no se hubiera puesto así, si no lo hubieras presionado tanto- término diciendo molesto

-No es mi culpa, si tan solo Leo no fuera tan reservado, nadie tendría que hacerlo hablar a la fuerza- contesto sosteniéndole la mirada a su hermano menor

-Pero hay modos Raph, no tenias porque agobiarlo tanto-

El maestro los observo con severidad,

-Basta hijos, su hermano está tratando de recuperar conciencia y sus discusiones no le ayudaran ahora,- miro a Raphael molesto-¿de qué habla tu hermano?- pregunto, sabiendo como era su hijo Raphael

-De nada sensei, solo tuvimos una pequeña discusión-

-¿Pequeña discusión? Pero Raphael tu…..-Donatello no alcanzo a terminar ya que la mirada asesina de su hermano no lo permitió,

-Yo creo Donatello, que hay cosas que debemos arreglar primero los cuatro, ¿no crees?- Donatello tardo un poco en comprender, Raphael se refería al asunto de Karai,

El maestro iba a decir algo más, pero Leonardo trato de sentarse

-¿Qué..Paso?-pregunto aturdido

-¿Te sientes bien hijo?-pregunto dulcemente

Leonardo lo miro, y vio a sus hermanos alrededor y a Raphael sosteniéndolo todavía por los hombros,

-Si maestro, gracias- le dijo sonriendo, el maestro le devolvió la sonrisa ya más calmado al ver que reacciono bien, se puso de pie dejando a Raph y a Leo todavía sentados en el piso, dio un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Hijos, creo que tienen cosas de que hablar- se detuvo casi antes de salir y sin mirar a sus hijos dijo-solo recuerden que hablar ayuda mucho y entender, aun ayuda mas, Raphael si escucharas con el corazón entenderías mejor que con la mente, y Leonardo hablar y expresar desahoga un corazón herido, piensen en eso hijos míos, se tienen los unos a los otros, nunca lo olviden-

Y así dejo a los cuatro solos en la habitación, el silencio que reino en esos momentos era incomodo,

Hasta que Donatello se acerco a Leonardo y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-¡Que susto nos diste hermano!

-Si Leo, casi me hago en los pantalones, ¡y mira que no uso!- Mikey como siempre tarando de aliviar la tensión

Raphael se puso de pie ayudando a Leo a levantarse, se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro, dio media vuelta y encaro a Leonardo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? No creo que la discusión que tuvimos tuviera algo que ver aquí, te conozco tan bien que eso a ti no te afecta a tal grado, ahora quiero la verdad, sin mentiras- Raphael se cruzo de brazos esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

Leonardo desvió la mirada a su comunicador destruido, los demás siguieron la vista de Leo, viendo así el aparato en trozos,

-Te llamo, ¿no es así?-

Leonardo miro directo a los ojos de Raphael

-Sí, me llamo y el resultado de la llamada ya lo sabes- comenzó a caminar hasta su cama y se sentó suspirando, esperando con calma la reacción de su hermano.

-Sabes es raro, algunos novios no terminan las llamadas así, con un teléfono roto y el novio muerto por segundos- dijo Raphael irónico-¿así va a ser siempre que te llame? ¡O te mata con su espada o de un ataque! ya estoy harto de esto Leonardo, ya me canse de estar luchando por no dejar que te maten, siendo tu el que se mete a la boca del lobo con Karai-

Leonardo de nuevo escondió su cara en las manos y sus codos se apoyaron en sus rodillas

-Ya no mas Raphael, ya..no..mas..-la voz de Leonardo se escucho apagada de entre sus manos

-Donatello y Mikey se acercaron a Raphael -¿recuerda lo que dijo el maestro splinter Raph, ¿no vez el dolor de Leo?, yo sí,- Donatello tomo el hombro de Raph

-Hasta yo lo veo, y dices que yo no sé nada Raph- Mikey trato de que su hermano viera que en verdad Leo no necesitaba ser juzgado si no comprendido-Solo míralo Raph-

Raphael lo miro y movió la cabeza negando apretó sus ojos con una mano y camino hacia Leo, se inclino quedando justo frente a el, Leo levanto un poco la cabeza y miro a su hermano, Raph tomo los hombros de Leo tratando de hablar lo mas tranquilamente posible.

-Mira Leonardo, solo Dios sabe todo el esfuerzo que hago para entenderte, pero, ¿Cómo diablos lo hago si no se qué te pasó? Escucha lo que dijo sensei, hablar cura un corazón herido, ¿Tu corazón está herido?- pregunto

-Leonardo sintió por dentro todo derrumbarse, no hubo respuesta solo asintió con la cabeza

-Bien ese es un buen comienzo- Dijo Mikey

Raphael sin apartar vista de su hermano -¿Es muy difícil decir que es lo que te duele más? , la soledad en que te dejamos, la traición de Karai o el hecho de que aun la quieres-

Leonardo lucho por no llorar pero la suavidad con la que le hablo Raphael ayudo a sacar su dolor, no quería llorar frente a sus hermanos, pero el dolor y la tristeza ganaron, comenzaron a salir lagrimas su cara reflejaba demasiada tristeza, Raphael no pudo dejar de sentir odio por Karai, si había algo que odiara en esta vida era ver a sus hermanos llorar, y más si se trataba de Leonardo.

Leo escondió nuevamente su cara, el llanto no se hizo esperar por primera vez lloro, lloro como cuando era niño, pero antes lo hacía a solas nunca frente a sus hermanos, su llanto se escuchaba sordo en sus manos.

Mikey miro a Donatello,-No me gusta verlo así-

-Ni a mí tampoco, pero al menos estamos aquí ¿no? Con él- se acerco a Leo y se sentó junto a él puso una mano en la espalda y simplemente dijo-Aquí estamos contigo- Mikey lo imito sentándose en el otro lado de él –Si hermano, llego el turno de que te consolemos nosotros-

Raphael lo miro tranquilo

-Si Leo, solo confía en tus hermanos, como nosotros confiamos en ti, entiende de una vez que no estás solo, y si quieres llorar hazlo, eso no te hace mas débil ni menos fuerte que nadie, solo que ahora tienes tres hombros en donde llorar…………

Leo lloro……pero….no estaba solo……………..

…………**..**

.

_UNA LÁGRIMA POR AMOR_

_UNA LÁGRIMA DE TRISTEZA_

_UNA LÁGRIMA POR DOLOR_

_UNA LÁGRIMA POR TI_

_QUE AUNQUE NUNCA LO SEPAS_

_TODAS SERAN POR TI Y PARA TI_

_TE AME Y TE AMARE_

_AUNQUE NUNCA LO SEPAS MAS_


	3. Recuerdos

Hola lamento haber tardado mucho con el tercer capítulo de esta loca historia mía.

Reki-zen: yo siempre he pensado que Leo y Karai hacen buena pareja, mejor que la de Lotus y Leo en el antiguo cartón, que bueno que te gusto, por que todavía le falta mucho a esta pareja.

Yunuen: qué bueno que te agrado y si te entiendo, yo también soy la hermana mayor, gracias por las porras y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible. El siguiente capítulo es una ficha clave de este fic.

Cloeh: gracias por tus porras y por todo, que bueno que te gusten los capítulos, los que vienen son cardiacos.

Ahora el disclamer: las tortugas ninja no son mías (lo que daría por que fuera así) en especial si fuera de mi súper amado y adorado Leo.

Lo único que quiero obtener de todo esto es liberar mi imaginación con los personajes que tanto amo y por supuesto sus reviews..

Espero y les agrade: las palabras en negrita y cursiva son recuerdos, los de " " son pensamientos cada vez que esta así ……………………….. es que empieza o termina un recuerdo

Corre cinta………….

…………………………………………………………**.**

**Capitulo 3**

RECUERDOS

_**Una mano pasa por la cara, tocando suavemente sus ojos, una mano tan delicada y a la vez tan fuerte……….**_

_**-¿Estás despierto?-**_

_**-¿**_**mmm…**_**?-**_

_**-Que, ¿si estas despierto?- pregunta la chica sonriendo**_

_**-Ahora lo estoy- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa a la chica**_

_**-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-**_

_**-¿Qué quieres saber?- el chico pregunto mientras miraba la luna, aquella noche resplandecía más que nunca, iluminaba todo el parque central, estaban recostados boca arriba mirando el cielo, juntos...Lo más juntos que podían estar……**_

_**-¿Me amas?-**_

_**-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, si ya lo sabes…-**_

_**-Anda Leo, dime por favor- le dijo mientras se recostaba sobre su pecho**_

_**Leonardo comenzó a acariciar su cabeza, pasando sus dedos sobre su cabellera negra, sin dejar de mirar la luna…**_

_**-Con todo mi corazón-**_

_**La chica voltea hasta mirarlo y sonríe...**_

_**-Pero dímelo, dime que tanto-**_

_**Leonardo le devuelve la mirada y pone una mano sobre la mejilla de Karai..**_

_**-Te amo…. con toda mi alma-**_

_**La chica se cerca aun más hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro**_

_**-¿Siempre estaremos juntos?-**_

_**Leonardo la mira, ese rostro que tanto soñó acariciar, lo tenía ahí tan cerca de él….**_

_**-Siempre…-**_

_**Ella solo lo miro y lo beso……………… ese beso bajo la luna y apartados de todos, solo ellos… y su amor……**_

…………………………………………………………………………………….

-Leo, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Mickey al no recibir respuesta de su hermano

Leonardo libero su rostro de sus manos, dejando ver sus ojos café, ahora abatidos por los recuerdos…

-Sí, estoy bien…..solo….fue un momento de debilidad, eso es todo.- dijo mientras limpiaba restos de lagrimas, se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Raphael al ver a Leonardo abrir la puerta de su cuarto

-Solo…necesito salir, quiero un poco de aire. Solo quiero….estar….necesito…estar….-

-Que, ¿solo, otra vez?, escucha Leonardo, lo que nos dijiste en la cocina, no es verdad, nosotros no te dejamos solo, tú te alejaste de nosotros. Así lo quisiste tú y lo sabes ¿verdad? Y aun quieres seguir así, no nos culpes por lo que te paso-.

Leonardo cerró los ojos y apretó el puño, lo que vino después nadie lo esperaba, lanzo un fuerte golpe a la puerta dejando esa parte destruida por el impacto

No era muy común esos arranques en Leo, de verdad estaba reprimiendo demasiado dolor.

-Yo no culpo a nadie por lo que me paso, eso lo tengo merecido por ser tan estúpido, por…creer… que yo le importaba a alguien…. que ella me quería, así que no culpo a nadie….a nadie más que a mí mismo…..-

Sus hermanos lo observaron en verdad se veía lastimado, en verdad le dolió que lo traicionara, pero no comprendían el cómo llego hasta ese punto… hasta el punto de no escuchar la razón.

-¡Maldición Leo! ¿Hasta cuándo entenderás?, somos una familia, ya no te encierres en ti mismo, solo míranos, estamos aquí contigo, ella no lo está, solo nosotros porque somos "familia" Leo somos tu única "familia"-

Al escuchar esas palabras a Leonardo le vino un recuerdo uno más de lo único que le quedaba de ella, un recuerdo más

"¿familia, todavía tengo a mi familia?"

……………………

_**Dos siluetas se miran en un edificio cerca de un lugar secreto donde dos personas que se aman se encontraban casi a diario...**_

_**El chico estaba sentado al borde del edificio y la chica parada junto a el**_

_**-¿En qué piensas Leonardo?-**_

_**El voltea distraídamente y regresa la mirada a lo lejos de la ciudad**_

_**-En mis hermanos, en lo que van a decir cuando se enteren que todo este tiempo les he mentido-**_

_**-Se puede saber, ¿en qué les has mentido?-**_

_**Sin apartar la mirada de la ciudad, suspiro y negó con la cabeza**_

_**-De nosotros, lo que somos tu yo, ellos son mi familia y no sé cómo pude ser capaz de mentirles-**_

_**La chica se sentó al lado de él y se recargo en su hombro**_

_**-Ellos te han abandonado, te han usado, yo estoy contigo, ellos no te entienden yo sí, ahora yo soy tu familia y tu eres la mía, solo somos tu y yo, somos una familia….una familia-**_

……………………………………………………………………

-Familia Leonardo. Somos tu familia- Raphael le decía a su hermano que seguía con los ojos cerrados

Abrió los ojos y solo negó con la cabeza

-No Raphael, yo no merezco una familia como ustedes, les he mentido demasiado, no…..merezco que me ayuden….solo…. déjenme solo….-

Comenzó a salir de la habitación y Donatello lo sostuvo del brazo

-No, Leonardo tú no quieres eso, nos necesitas y lo sabes perfectamente, tanto o igual que nosotros a ti -.

Mickey se acercó y lo tomo del hombro

-Leo, por favor déjanos estar contigo, eres nuestro hermano, nuestro apoyo, ahora déjanos devolverte un poco de lo que nos has dado-

Cerró los ojos

………………………………………………………………..

_**-¿Que pasa Leonardo? ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?-**_

_**-Tuve una discusión con Raphael, el no entiende que solo quiero lo mejor para ellos, me molesta que no me comprenda, es… es…. tan impulsivo, cree que lo sabe todo y no es así….**_

_**Me desespera que no entienda ni obedezca una simple orden - se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro cansado - ¿Por qué no entiende? que…que solo quiero lo mejor para ellos-**_

_**-Leonardo te he dicho muchas veces que el solo quiere molestarte, ¿por qué simplemente no te haces a un lado?-frunció el ceño y la miro, no comprendía lo que quería decir.**_

_**-¿Cómo?-**_

_**-Deja que él sea el líder, déjalo y serás libre - se encamino hacia él se puso en cuclillas y tomo la cara de Leo entre sus manos - estaremos más tiempo juntos ellos no te necesitan ni tú a ellos, yo en cambio si te necesito cerca de mí. Piénsalo bien estaremos juntos sin que tengas que estar al pendiente de ellos-**_

_**-Pero…..pero me necesitan…ellos….me...nec...- Karai no dejo terminar de hablar a Leo**_

_**-No, te equivocas, no te necesitan yo sí...déjalos….solo hazte a un lado, y muy pronto solo seremos tu y yo….solo tú y yo….-**_

……………………………………………………………………….

-

-¿Leo?- lo llama Mickey -.

Suspira hondo y se da media vuelta mirándolos a los tres.

-¿De verdad me necesitan?- su pregunta sonaba mas una súplica, algo a que aferrarse después de sentirse tan terriblemente solo.

-La pregunta aquí es ¿nos necesitas a nosotros hermano?- Raphael le devolvió la pregunta muy serio.

Leonardo se sorprendió por lo que dijo su hermano.

"¿Los necesito?, todo lo que me dijo Karai, eso...solo fue una trampa, solo para alejarme de ellos, como pude ser tan ciego. Tan tonto, claro que los necesito, si ellos son todo por lo que yo vivo"

Miro a Raphael con aquellos ojos que daban tanta confianza.

-Más que nunca Raphael-.

-Entonces, ¿confiaras en nosotros?-.

-¿con…fiar?-.

"confiar en ellos, en mis hermanos, estoy seguro que ellos no me mienten, ellos no son como ella...No…no…lo...son"

………………………………………………………………………………

_**-Leonardo ¿confías en mí?-le pregunto mientras tocaba su rostro**_

_**-Karai….yo….-desvió la mirada**_

_**-Si no confías es que no me amas-**_

_**-No Karai, no es eso yo te amo demasiado, pero tu padre….el…..-**_

_**-Mi padre no tiene que ver nada aquí y ahora, mi pregunta es ¿confías en mi o no?**_ -

_**-Sí, si Karai confió en ti, solo en ti….-**_

_**-Así debe de ser, olvida a tus hermanos no te merecen, no te quieren como yo a ti, solo confía en mí, haré lo mejor que sea para los dos. Confía en mí…..y veras que en muy poco tiempo estaremos juntos y lejos de lo que nos haga daño, solo confía en mi…solo hazlo, y pronto tendremos una vida diferente..-.**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir?-.**_

_**Karai sonríe mientras toca la mejilla de Leo.**_

_**-Nada, solo confía en mi…solo en mi, dentro de poco todo será mejor…pronto, muy pronto... solo debes de ser fuerte-.**_

………………………………………………………………………………_**.**_

-Si Leonardo, ¿confías en nosotros hermano?-

-Es lo que más deseo, solo quiero creer en ustedes…solo…en ustedes…-

-Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar ahora – Raphael se acerca y extiende su mano a Leonardo, este lo mira y ve su mano estirada.- Vamos Leo seamos la familia que tanto necesitas- le sonrió estirando mas la mano hacia Leonardo

A su vez Mickey y Donatello pusieron sus manos sobre la de Raphael y miraron a Leonardo

-Vamos Leo, seamos uno solo, como cuando éramos niños ¿recuerdas el pacto que hicimos? de siempre estar juntos- decía Mickey sonriendo

-Si Leonardo, estamos los cuatro aquí y ahora y mañana será igual, pasemos juntos el momento tan difícil que llevas, te comprenderemos y ayudaremos, pero juntos siempre juntos - Donatello de igual manera hacia Leonardo

Leonardo los miro y luego a sus manos que seguían estiradas solo esperando la ultima mano que faltaba para complementar aquel pacto que hicieron cuando eran niños,

Solo una mano más y todo sería como antes, antes de que Karai confundiera tanto a Leonardo.

"¿Me aceptan? ¿después de haberles mentido tanto? Si, ellos son a los únicos que necesito, mis amigos, mis hermanos…mi familia…"

-Leo, te estamos esperando, solo una mano mas y será todo diferente, todo será mejor - Raphael seguía sonriendo.

Leonardo se acerca y lentamente pone la mano sobre la de sus hermanos los mira y sonríe

-Empezar de cero, sin mentiras- dijo.

-Sin malos entendidos- decía Donatello

-Sin esconder sentimientos- decía Raphael

-Sin más coscorrones al hermano menor- dijo Mickey

Los demás lo miraron sorprendidos

-¿Que dijiste Mickey?-pregunto Donatello

-¿Qué, porque les sorprende? Aquí se hace un pacto sin romperse y a mi cabeza le conviene-

-Ok. Mickey tienes razón, no mas coscorrones al hermano menor ¿ok Raphael?- pregunto Donatello.

-Ok…ok..- contesto mas a fuerzas que otra cosa.

-Entonces este es un pacto que se renueva, todos juntos – mira a Mickey- sin coscorrones- mira a Leonardo- Sin mentiras y juntos todos de nuevo, como antes ¿de acuerdo?-pregunta Raphael

Todos asienten serios, se sueltan las manos y sonríen, Raphael mira a Leonardo y le pregunta.

-¿Te sientes bien ahora Splinter junior-.

-Ahora mucho mejor…Raphita...-.

-Auchh, que bateada me mandaste, ¿Sigue en pie eso de salir a dar un paseo?-.

-No lo sé -voltea a ver a Donatello -¿qué opinas Don un pequeño paseo?-

-Mmm….no suena nada mal, pero no se qué tal si esta el asesino afuera esperándonos.- mira sonriendo a Mickey

-Viejos, creo que hablo por todos, creo que será mejor no salir- dijo seriamente - a lo mejor hace frió y le hace daño a Leo -termino igual de serio

Raphael le da un zape justo en la cabeza

-Ayayay, ¡oye! quedamos en no coscorrones- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Dijimos no coscorrones, nadie hablo de zapes ¿estamos?- todo rieron al ver la cara que puso Mikey.

-Hablando ya en serio, la verdad es que si quisiera salir a respirar un poco de aire-.

-Tengo una idea, ¿Qué tal una pequeña carrera al parque central?, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿Qué opinas intrépido?-

Leonardo le sonrió

-Pues que ya te estás tardando- dijo Leonardo saliendo rápido de su habitación

Los tres que quedaron se miraron y Donatello sonrió

- De aquí en adelante todo nuevo- y salió corriendo tras de Leo – ¡Hey!, Leo espérame-

Mickey le dio una palmada a Raphael

- Corre que ya nos llevan ventaja- y salió rápido tras de ellos.

Raphael quedo solo en la habitación de Leonardo volteo y miro la cama de su hermano, por un momento le pareció ver a Leo cuando niño, sentado consolando a Mickey y a Donatello cuando se asustaban de noche

-Ahora es nuestro turno, hermano - y salió corriendo tras de ellos, ya llevaban ventaja pero no tardo en darles alcance ya estaba tras de ellos, los cuatro iban corriendo, por pura diversión nadie quería perder la carrera.

Corriendo el uno al lado del otro Raphael miro a Leonardo y no pudo evitar recordar el día que lo siguieron, aquella noche en la que casi pierde a su hermano mayor

…………………………………………………………………………………………

.

_**-Dense prisa ya salió, rápido no quiero perderlo de vista- **_

_**-Raphael no creo que este bien seguirlo, mejor déjalo ¿para que buscas problemas?-**_

_**-Don, no seas aguafiestas yo también quiero saber a dónde va Leo casi todas las noches-**_

_**-Ya cállense y sigan corriendo, de verdad que este zoquete es muy rápido-**_

_**-Claro, pues es el único que entrena más horas que nosotros al día-**_

_**De pronto se detuvieron al ver que su hermano se detuvo también en un edificio abandonado**_

_**-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-**_

_**-No lo sé, pero para eso estamos aquí Miguelito, vamos a ver en que anda metido nuestro intrépido líder-**_

_**-Esperen, ¿que esa no es Karai?-Donatello se acerco un poco más al borde del edificio para ver bien-Si es ella, ¿pero que hace aquí? ¿Y lo más extraño que hace Leo con ella?-**_

_**Donatello y Mickey sacaron las armas, pero Raphael les hizo una seña de que esperaran, los estaba observando, pero todo indicaba que solo estaban hablando.**_

_**Hasta que de pronto Shereder estaba detrás de él, justo en el momento en que Leo dio media vuelta, hundió su espada en el cuerpo de el.**_

_**-¡Leo!-**_

_**-¡Diablos esto no puede estar pasando¡-**_

_**-¡Leo, ¡Leo¡-**_

………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

.

Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para recordar eso. Cuando salieron de las alcantarillas, corrieron atreves de los edificios y callejones, minutos después llegaron al parque central, a esas horas de la noche ya estaba vacío.

Los cuatro llegaron al mismo tiempo, fue un empate sin lugar a duda, Donatello y Mickey se dejaron caer en el pasto respirando muy agitados, Leonardo trataba de concentrar su respiración ya que estaba un poco agitado, Raphael se agacho y puso una mano en su pecho respirando igual.

-¿Quién gano?-se dirige a Donatello-este voltea verlo con un ojo cerrado, tratando de tomar aire

-Creo…creo..que fue…un empate-

-Yo… Yo…. les hubiera ganado, sino hubiera cenado tanto…..ufff, estoy muerto – Mikey se deja caer de espaldas en el verde pasto

-Claro, echarle la culpa a la comida, típico de ti- le dijo Raphael mientras se sentaba, Leonardo por su parte miro el cielo, las estrellas a igual que la luna resplandecían todo su esplendor, tomo asiento junto a los fatigados,

-Chicos, ¿no creen que la noche es muy bonita?- termino recostándose con las manos tras de la nuca

Raphael y los demás lo miraron recostarse y voltearon a ver el cielo

-Tienes razón Leo, esta noche es muy bonita- Raphael se recostó igual que su hermano-¿Alguna vez han pensado en cual será nuestro destino?-

-La verdad nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso, pero espero que sea algo bueno- Donatello suspiro.

-Sea bueno o sea malo, con que estemos los cuatro juntos, estará bien- término diciendo Leonardo.

-Yo ya sé que quiero para mi destino, bueno por lo menos hoy- Mickey dijo enderezándose- quiero un helado doble de chocolate- sonrió

-Que profundidad Miguelón -Donatello le dijo irónico.

En un minuto de silencio y de tranquilidad Leonardo cerró los ojos "¿Qué estarás haciendo Karai?, si tan solo todo hubiera sido diferente…" un ruido hizo que abriera los ojos y se enderezara rápidamente, los demás también.

Sintieron algo extraño, unas siluetas ocultas se veían, se levantaron rápidamente y miraron a los extraños que se ocultaban tras de un árbol, al estar de pie estuvieron alerta sin dejar de mirar al frente

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Raphael.

-No se muevan esperen- Leonardo les daba instrucciones.

Los cuatro estaban muy tensos tratando de enfocar los rostros de los extraños.

-¡Es el asesino!, Donatello tenía razón

-Por Dios Mickey no es ningún asesino, bueno…al menos eso creo-.

-Shhh, guarden silencio se están acercando- Leonardo tomo sus katanas y los demás sus armas, estaban en posición de ataque, a la expectativa no sabían que iba a pasar, hasta que por fin los tuvieron justo frente a ellos,

Los cuatro se sorprendieron al saber a quienes tenían enfrente.

-¿Karai?-Leonardo puso cara de sorpresa, justo frente a él estaba Karai con cuatro de las elite de Shereder, Leonardo dejo posición de combate.

-¿Pero qué demonios hace aquí?- Raphael seguía sin apartar la vista de Karai, apretó con más fuerza sus sais

Donatello y Miguel ángel se miraron y enseguida a Leonardo que seguía sorprendido por la llegada de Karai, de pronto ella di unos pasos hacia ellos

-¡Detente!-Leonardo le dijo-¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo sólo quiero hablar contigo y no me iré hasta que hablemos-lo miró fijamente- he estado esperando verte desde hace dos meses-

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar, ya todo quedó dicho entre nosotros ¿recuerdas?-

-No, hay cosas que no sabes, tienes que saber que en poco tiempo….-

-Nada -le interrumpió-Nada quiero saber de lo que vengas decir, ahora márchate y no vuelvas a molestarme-.

-Leonardo escúchame….-

-¿Qué no escuchaste?, lárgate ahora y deja a mi hermano tranquilo- Raphael apretó más sus puños unos segundos más y se lanzaba contra ellos.

-Tú no te metas, guarda silencio aquí nadie te pregunto nada, solo quiero hablar con él por última vez y lo dejaré tranquilo, esta será la última vez que hablemos, tienes que hacerlo Leonardo, solo esta última vez, por favor.-

Leonardo la miraba fijamente, por un segundo el solo quería olvidar todo y correr hacia ella, abrazarla, sentirla cerca de él aun que sea confiar más en ella una vez más, pero….. ahí estaban sus hermanos y no podía fallarles, no de nuevo…no otra vez, pero… cielos, cuanto la había extrañado todo este tiempo.

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo?, y ¿para eso traes a las elites?, no Karai ya no puedo confiar en ti-.

-Leonardo entiende por favor, aquí están tus hermanos, te prometo por mi honor, que no les haremos daño-.

-¿Honor? Ja. Ja., ¿quién tu? después de que tu maldito padre y tú atacaron a sangre fría a mi hermano, y así tú hablas de honor, por favor- Raphael ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Por su parte Leonardo, aun pensaba en la posibilidad de una sola vez mas, una vez más escucharla y eso…. eso seria todo, despedirse del gran amor que siente por ella, verla tan cerca una vez mas..

-Escucha Karai, esta será la última vez que hablemos, la ultima y espero que por el honor que dices tener-respiro profundo-Ya no volverás a intentar hablar conmigo-termino serio.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Qué no aprendes la lección?, de ninguna manera permitiré que hables con ella- Raphael le advirtió a Leonardo, pero este no le devolvió la mirada, la tenia fijamente hacia Karai.

Donatello se acerco más a Leonardo y puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿De verdad quieres hacer esto Leo?-.

-¿Pero qué demonios?, no estarás hablando en serio Donatello, esta bruja maldita es la razón por la que Leo casi se nos va esta noche, no puedo creerlo que tan si quiera lo pienses-.

-Raphael, esto es algo que solo Leo puede decidir, tenemos que confiar en él-miro a Karai muy serio- pero recuerda que ahora estamos aquí, no estás solo hermano-.

-¿Vas a dejar que hablen Raphael?- a Miguel Ángel no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Leo estuviera hablando con Karai, no después de la ultima vez, no después de que vio a su hermano atravesado con un espada.

-Leonardo -Raphael estaba realmente molesto- Escucha si vas a hablar con este demonio hazlo ahora y de una maldita vez, pero no volverás a hacerlo nunca más - voltea y mira a Karai- escuchaste maldita, la última vez que te acercas a mi hermano, o para la próxima vez juro que voy a borrarte tu maldita sonrisa- giro sus sais y los guardo, toco el hombro de Leo- estamos aquí Leo, no lo olvides - Leonardo solo asintió sin dejar de ver a Karai.

-Vengan, dejémoslo solo por un momento- camino hacia sus dos hermanos

-Pero, pero...Raphael, y si ella…-.

-No Mickey, nos quedaremos aquí, no creo que sea tan estúpida para intentar algo estando nosotros- los tres observaban como Karai se acerco a Leo y tomo sus manos, no escuchaban muy bien, pero al menos estaban atentos a cualquier señal de ataque - Maldita hipócrita-.

-Amor, yo….-

- Suéltame, y no me llames mas así - se soltó del agarre de Karai,-Yo…yo en realidad aun te amo…pero me traicionaste, me entregaste a la muerte - negó con la cabeza y le dio la espalda, Karai tomo el brazo de Leo tratando de que volteara a verla, pero no lo logro.

- Escucha esta es nuestra última oportunidad, puede ser diferente esta vez, solo no lo hagas difícil - rodeo a Leo para quedar justo frente a él- mírame por favor, ¿Leo? Por favor - Leonardo alzo la mirada y la miro justo a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres esta vez?-.

-Déjalos, ven conmigo, nos iremos al Japón mañana mi padre te aceptara, solo tienes que ser parte de nosotros-.

-¿Cómo?- Leonardo sacudió la cabeza- ¿te das cuenta de lo que me pides? Jamás dejare a mis hermanos, ¡jamás! -.

Los ojos de Karai se llenaron de lagrimas

-¿No me amas?-.

-Con todo mi corazón, pero esta vez no seré tan estúpido, ahora sé que tengo a mi familia a mis hermanos, confié una vez en ti, te di todo mi amor y la traición te gano….lo siento pero mi respuesta es no-.

Karai lo observo fijamente

-¿Es tu última palabra?-.

-Sí, jamás me uniré a tu padre….jamás-.

Lo que sus hermano jamás imaginaron ver, Karai abrazo a Leonardo muy fuerte, dejando en un estado de espasmo a Leo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, sin embargo el amor que siente por ella es tan grande, que le correspondió, ese abrazo fue muy largo, deseando que jamás terminara, que el tiempo se detuviera justo en ese momento, pero tenía que acabar...él no quería soltarla, daría lo que fuera por quedarse así, junto a ella toda la vida, pero…

-¿Sabes algo? voy a extrañar mucho tu rostro - le dijo mientras pasaba una mano sobre su cara, Leo solo cerró los ojos sintiendo una vez más esa mano tan dulce, se separaron y agacharon la mirada.

-Adiós Karai- fue lo único que dijo, se encamino hacia sus hermanos dejándola ahí parada solo observando cómo Leonardo se alejaba mas de ella.

"¿Por qué? Me gustaría que fuera diferente mi amor, sufrirás y me dolerá demasiado, pero no nos dejas mas opción, al fin y acabo siempre estaremos juntos…..siempre", levanto la cabeza y les hablo lo más fuerte que pudo haciendo a un lado aquel nudo en la garganta que sentía.

-Cumpliré mi promesa jamás hablare con Leonardo-.

Raphael que le sostuvo la mirada

- Eso espero - paso un brazo por encima de Leo -ven hermano, vayamos a casa - y comenzaron a alejarse, Leonardo la miro de reojo "Adiós karai…. adiós mi amor"

-Adiós Leonardo -permanecía parada en el mismo lugar, tomo su comunicador

-¿Padre?, no acepto, tal y como lo dijiste, entonces será a tu manera - cerro su comunicador y lo guardo en su cinturón.

-Pronto estaremos juntos – sonrió- Muy pronto… Kenji………..

…………………………………………………………..

**¿QUE ES UN RECUERDO?**

**ALGO BUENO, ALGO MALO**

**DEPENDIENDO DE CÓMO LO VEAS**

**PERO….SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ**

**COMO COMPARTIR, COMO LLORAR O COMO REIR**

**SOLO QUEDA UN RECUERDO MAS…**

**POR EL CUAL LLORAR**

**O POR EL CUAL OLVIDAR…PERO**

**¿COMO LOGRAR QUE UN BELLO RECUERDO DURE PARA SIEMPRE?**

**CUANDO PRONTO OLVIDARAS CUANTO LA AMASTE **


	4. El plan perfecto

Cloeh: si ahora ya me esta cayendo mal Karai también ¡ay que darle muerte! XD no ya en serio, si está muy malvada pero será ¿por amor? Ya se verá, gracias por el apoyo

Yunuen: haces muy bien en no confiar en Karai ya que algo muy malo traman para los chicos, que bueno que te gusten los poemas finales, ya que son de mi propia inspiración /ahora me puse de poeta/ XD XD

Juanis: a ver, Karai no está embarazada /no aun/ espera un poco mas y ya verás que sorpresas nos tienen esta singular pareja, que bueno que sigas la historia ¡y lo que falta!

Axel: a ver hermanito, ya quedo aclarada la hipótesis de que Sakí no tiene hermanos malvados y luego gemelo, si de por sí quiero quemar en leña verde a uno imagínate si fueran dos, ¿y kenji?

.

Espero que a todos los que siguen está loca historia mía, les quede algo despejado de quien podría ser Kenji, y si no en el capítulo 5 todo aclarado………..

**Ahora la renuncia**: las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen (lo que diera que fuera así, en especial mi amado Leonardo) lo único que espero en esta loca historia mía es liberar mi imaginación con los personajes que tanto amo y por supuesto sus tan preciado y esperados reviews.

Capitulo 4

"UN PLAN PERFECTO"

En un edificio, en alguna parte de la ciudad de nueva york, un hombre estaba parado frente a la ventana, miraba la ciudad asumido en sus pensamientos, alguien toca a su puerta, y entra un hombre grande y musculoso, se queda parado en medio de la habitación y hace una pequeña reverencia.

- ¿Me llamo maestro?

Él solo asiente con la cabeza

- Quiero que en estos momentos tengas a todos listos y se vayan a Japón lo más pronto posible - se gira hacia él - El plan ya está en marcha -

Hunt, puso cara de sorpresa, ese plan ya estaba planeado desde hace tiempo, ahora ya era realidad, nunca pensó que la tortuga caería tan fácilmente.

- Así que ese estúpido cayo por fin, lo sabía, no tardaría tanto, no podría resistir los encantos de Karai - terminó riendo, Shereder, lo miro severamente y de un solo grito borro la sonrisa de Hunt.

-¡Silencio!, el no cayó en la trampa, no es tan estúpido como tú, será de la otra manera,- dio unos pasos hacia él,- quiero que tengas todo listo en la sede de Japón, mañana llegaremos, así qué quiero todo a la perfección, ¿entendido?

-Sí, maestro

-Solo una cosa más,- lo miro muy serio,- Que sea la última vez que te expresas de esa manera, recuerda de ahora en adelante quien va a ser él para mi, nunca lo olvides,- le dio la espalda,- Él es mucho mejor que ustedes, ahora márchate

El líder de los dragones purpura apretó los puños y dientes de coraje. Una gota de sudor salió de su frente, si había a alguien que de verdad detestara era a Leonardo ya que él fue el único que lo puso en ridículo en una batalla contra los del pie, hizo reverencia

- Si, maestro,- contesto en susurro molesto.

Shereder, miro por encima del hombro como Hunt se retiraba

- Estúpido,- murmuro, camino hacia su escritorio y se sentó, miro el teléfono, lo tomo y comenzó a marcar, - ¿Senador Kelly?, habla Oroku Sakí, lamento llamarle a estas altas horas de la noche, pero lamentablemente surgió algo imprevisto, -guardo silencio, - Efectivamente, tendré que cancelar por un tiempo la campaña política, mañana tendré que viajar a Japón,-guarda silencio,- Motivo familiar, desgraciadamente mi hijo, -suspira,- Tuvo un accidente, al parecer tuvo un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, y no ha recuperado la conciencia, desgraciadamente yo no puedo salir hoy, pero mañana después de la rueda de prensa saldré rápidamente -queda en silencio y hace cara de fastidio,- Muchas gracias senador, yo también solo quiero que mi hijo este bien, entonces nos veremos mañana en la rueda de prensa, ahí explicare los motivos por mi atraso en la campaña, gracias nuevamente senador, hasta luego,- cuelga el teléfono,- Imbécil, no tiene idea de quién soy yo,- ríe calladamente.

En esos momentos Karai y la elite principal entran sin previo aviso, se paran justo frente a él que todavía permanecía sentado, se inclinan y Karai alza la mirada hacia su padre

-Padre, como ya te había informado, no acepto, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Shereder se puso de pie e hizo una señal a la elite, que de inmediato desapareció, se dirigió nuevamente hacia la ventana y miro por los encima de su hombro a Karai

-¿No sospecha nada?

-No padre, no tiene idea de nada,- desvía la mirada triste

-Bien,- se gira hacia ella y sonríe malvadamente,- Será mañana entonces

Karai alza la mirada sorprendida

- ¿Tan pronto?,- pregunto

-¿Tienes algún inconveniente?,- pregunto arrugando el ceño

Karai abrió los ojos grandes

- No padre, como tu ordenes

-Bien, ahora retírate y ve con Stockman a ayudarle, recuerda que quiero todo a la perfección -

Karai hace reverencia y sale de la habitación dejando solo a Oroku Sakí, que de pronto ríe sin control una risa malvada y profunda

-Por fin…. Por fin, tendré mi venganza, por fin hare pagar a esas malditas tortugas una a una todas su humillaciones, ahora será mi turno de reír, ahora tendré el arma adecuada y perfecta para todos mis planes, el arma….…perfecta…..simplemente perfecta,- sonríe.

.

Mientras tanto los chicos

Después de retirarse del parque caminaban de regreso a casa muy callados, nadie hablaba, nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio que los acompañaba rumbo a su hogar, al llegar a la guarida Miguel Ángel se quedo parado viendo como sus hermanos uno a uno se sentaban en la sala desganados, sonrió un poco cansado

-¿Alguien quiere un poco de mi destino?,- pregunto haciendo una sonrisa muy típica de él

Leonardo observo a sus hermanos y los miro muy deprimidos, estaba claro que se sentían mal por él, no quería ver a sus hermanos así, solo quedaba una sola cosa que hacer, se pone de pie y mira a sus hermanos

-Yo si quiero helado - voltea a ver a Donatello y lo toma de la mano,- Tu también quieres,- toma a Raphael igual,- Y tu también,- y se lleva a sus dos sorprendidos hermanos justo frente a Miguel Ángel, lo miro muy serio sin soltara a sus hermanos,- Y tu sirves el helado,- y así se los llevó a la cocina los soltó y les indico con el dedo que se sentaran, los aludidos no supieron que hacer, nada más que obedecer, se sentó muy serio

-Bien Mikey, estamos esperando el helado - se veía impaciente

Miguel Ángel tomo rápidamente cuatro tazones los puso en la mesa, y se dirigió al refrigerador sacando así el helado de chocolate, miro a Leonardo algo preocupado "¿y si se volvió loco?", pensó

- ¿Qué esperas Mikey?,-una vez más Leonardo presionándolo, sirvió rápidamente el helado, se quedo parado ahí solo observando a su hermano mayor al igual que los otros chicos

-Siéntate - le ordeno

Se sentó rápidamente y cuando por fin estuvieron sentados los cuatro juntos cada quien con su plato de helado, Leonardo sonrió.

-¿Qué les pasa? No me miren así, desde hace mucho quería helado de chocolate,- tomo la cuchara y empezó a comer

Los demás comenzaron a reír

-Que susto Leo, pensé que te habías vuelto loco,- dijo Mikey suspirando limpiando una gota de sudor

-Es que si no los traía yo después no me atrevería comerlo,- termino diciendo mientras se llevaba otra cuchara llena a la boca,-Esta muy rico-

-Leonardo, ¿estas bien? ,- pregunto Raphael sin rodeos

Leonardo puso cara seria y negó con la cabeza

-No, no estoy bien, pero igual ya pasara, no te preocupes

-¿Que te dijo Karai?

-Raph, para serte sinc……………,- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido

-Sí, sí, ya se "No quiero hablar del tema",- termino diciendo tratando de imitar la voz de Leonardo

-De hecho lo que iba a decir es que -toma aire - Para serte sincero, no sé que pretende con pedirme que me vaya a Japón con ella.

-¿A Japón?

-Sí, quiere que me una a su padre,- termino serio

Los tres lo miraron sorprendidos, nunca imaginaron que Leonardo les contaría así de fácil y sin rodeos, el cambio era bueno, muy bueno.

-Y ¿Qué le dijiste?,- pregunto Donatello intrigado

-Lo que debí contestar, que jamás los dejaría a ustedes,-estira una mano al centro de la mesa,- Siempre juntos ¿no?

Observan la mano estirada de Leo, sonríen y juntan las suyas

-Claro hermano, siempre juntos,-dice Raphael

Justo en el momento en que estaban con sus manos juntas entra el maestro Splinter y los observa, le recordó ese cuadro cuando sólo eran unos niños, entra en la cocina y los mira sonriendo.

-Hijos, desde hace un momento que los estoy buscando

-Lo siento, salimos un momento sensei, solo a dar un pequeño paseo,- contesto Leonardo

El sensei observa a Leonardo, le extraña la palabra "paseo" en el, por lo regular hubiera contestado rondas, y lo más raro ¿comiendo chocolate?

-Leonardo, ¿pensé que no te gustaba el chocolate? - pregunto sorprendido

-Bueno maestro, siempre me ha gustado, es solo que tiene demasiadas calorías, eso no es bueno para mi condición física,- dijo un poco apenado

- Bien, creo que hay algunas cosas que debo saber de ti, me gustaría que habláramos hijo, te espero en mi habitación,- da media vuelta,- Buenas noches hijos que descansen,- y sube a su habitación

Donatello mira a Leonardo

-¿Crees que sepa algo de….?

-No lo sé,- negó con la cabeza, se pone de pie,- Pero será mejor que vaya ahora,- comienza a salir de la cocina pasando por la sala, se detuvo y se quito las katanas, Raphael se paro rápidamente y le dio alcance

-Leo, quizás sea, mejor que hables de todo con el sensei, él te puede ayudar más que nosotros

Leonardo que permanecía dándole la espalda a Raphael, apretó sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizarse de que no notaran que de verdad le dolía que Karai se fuera, pero el necesitaba ser valiente una vez más, ser fuerte una vez más, por ellos solo por ellos, ya antes los había hecho a un lado por ella, ahora no ,todo seria por sus hermanos y para sus hermanos, abrió los ojos y se giro hacia su hermano, sonrió aunque en su interior, quería gritar, quería salir corriendo tras ella, solo sentirla pero…..

-Estoy bien Raph, no pasa nada créeme ya pasara, solo necesito tiempo ¿ok?,-pone una mano en el hombro de Raph,- Ahora sé que los tengo a ustedes, ya comprendí que no estoy solo,- asiente con la cabeza

Raphael observo a Leonardo, el sabia, notaba que hacia un esfuerzo para contener su tristeza

-Como digas Leo, pero de cualquier manera habla sinceramente con sensei

-Si Raph, así lo haré -suspira,- Bien vayan a dormir, les contare mañana,- miro la habitación de sensei y comenzó a subir las escaleras, Donatello y Miguel Ángel se unieron a Raphael en la sala, juntos observaron a Leonardo subir las escaleras

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian,- dijo Donatello

-Sí, nunca dejara de hacerse el fuerte….nunca,- Miguel Ángel dijo mientras terminaba su helado

"Vamos Leo, solo sal adelante de esto, hazlo por ti y por nosotros ", pensó Raphael

Estando frente a la habitación del sensei, Leonardo toca la puerta

-Adelante hijo mío

Leonardo entra y mira a su sensei sentado en su sillón de descanso, le pareció raro que no estuviera en posición de meditar, si se supone que quería hablar con él

-Ponte cómodo hijo

-Si, sensei,- se puso de rodillas justo frente a él, alzo la mirada ante su sensei

- ¿Que sucede maestro?

El sensei lo miro muy serio

-Leonardo, quiero saber qué es lo que piensa tu corazón en estos momentos

Leonardo abrió grandes los ojos

-¿Cómo dijo?

Suspira el maestro

- Si hijo, ¿Qué piensa tu corazón ahora?

Negó con la cabeza

- Nada maestro, nada,- contesto desviando la mirada

El sensei frunce el seño y lo mira serio

-Leonardo, eres el mayor de tus hermanos, el líder de este grupo, eres valiente, decidido, muy maduro y leal, pero, es una lástima que tu no seas leal a tu corazón, de no dejarlo expresar lo que siente, Leonardo, recuerda que soy tu maestro, pero también soy tu padre, ahora te hablo como él, no como tu sensei, hijo, por favor cierra tus ojos y deja a tu corazón hablar,- suspira.- O es que no le quieres contar a tu padre

-No, no es eso, es…solo que,-vuelve a desviar la mirada

-Hijo, cierra los ojos, solo hazlo,- Leonardo lo observa confundido,- Solo cierra tus ojos y deja a tu corazón hablar, quiero que me digas lo que sientes,- Leonardo hace lo que su padre le pide, cierra su ojos y se concentra

-Hijo ahora dime lo primero que tengas en la mente

Leonardo apretó más los ojos y los abrió rápidamente, negó con la cabeza

- No puedo sensei, no quiero, debo ser fuerte, nada me sucede, nada,- trata de levantarse pero su maestro lo mira severamente

-Siéntate,- le dice algo molesto.- Hijo por favor haz lo que te pido, hazlo, es una orden de tu padre

-Sensei por…favor no quiero,- el sabia que de un momento a otro saldría todo el dolor que llevaba guardado, todo el resentimiento, la frustración, no podía permitirse tal debilidad y menos frente a su maestro, no podía….

El maestro se levanto de su sillón y se puso de rodillas frente a Leonardo, lo tomo por los hombros y lo miro directamente a los ojos

- Basta Leonardo, no te hagas más daño hijo, es tiempo de hablar,- le dijo en un tono muy paternal haciendo sentir seguro y confiado a Leonardo, cerró los ojos nuevamente y agacho la cabeza

-Dolor, siento mucho dolor…...pero no quiero preocupar a nadie….además fue mi culpa, yo fui muy tonto, me engaño….me utilizo…fue mi culpa, y lo peor de todo es...es…..,-apretó los puños muy fuerte,

El maestro que aun lo tenía sostenido, sintió como su cuerpo se ponía tenso

-¿Qué es lo peor hijo?

-Que….que...la amo padre, la amo con todo mi corazón,- comenzaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos aun cerrados, el maestro lo observo, jamás pensó, ver así a unos de sus hijos y menos a Leonardo

-La amo, y no quiero que se vaya, yo quiero que este conmigo, no quiero dejarla ir….no quiero…, pero ella me traiciono…no puede ser de otra manera

El sensei seguía observándolo hasta que comenzó a hablar.

- Hijo, yo se que tu dolor es mucho y más si has estado reprimiéndolo por tanto tiempo, pero eso es culpa mía,- Leonardo abre los ojos sorprendido,

-Es mi culpa el que nunca expreses tus sentimientos, desde muy pequeño tú te has encargado de ayudar y proteger a esta familia, olvidando hasta cierto punto tu propia persona, Leonardo eres muy joven y a la vez maduro, eres inteligente y a la vez muy inocente, no es tu culpa que jugaran con tus sentimientos, eres muy admirable a tu edad has demostrado sabiduría y protección a los que quieres, esto que paso, te debe de dar más fuerzas hijo.

Leonardo seguía derramando lagrimas, algo que nunca Leonardo pensó que pasaría, el sensei abrazo a su hijo, el solo abrió mas los ojos sorprendido, lentamente empezó a subir sus brazos para corresponder el abrazo de su padre, lo abrazo sintiendo ese viejo cuerpo de su padre tan cálido, que comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, escuchándose sus sollozos mas fuertes, esta vez sin reprimirse sin contenerse, ese que estaba ahí con él era su padre..

-Hijo, perdóname por no haber hecho esto hace tiempo, de verdad lo necesitabas, debes de estar orgulloso de lo que eres y de quien eres, se fuerte hijo, siempre has contado conmigo,- pone una mano sobre la cabeza de Leonardo,- Llora hijo desahoga tu alma que aquí está tu padre a tu lado, y aquí estaré siempre, cuando me llegues a necesitar, ahora será diferente hijo, todo de ahora en adelante será mejor para ti, lo prometo-

Leonardo seguía llorando, escuchándose su llanto fuera de la habitación del sensei, escuchados por sus hermanos que solo se observaban unos a otros.

Se separo un poco de su sensei y recostó su cabeza sobre sus piernas, el sensei seguía frotando la cabeza de su hijo.

- Tranquilo hijo ahora yo estoy aquí, calma hijo eres fuerte y saldrás adelante, eres mi orgullo, además nunca olvides… que te quiero mucho…- con estas últimas palabras Leonardo cerró los ojos y apago un poco su llanto

Se sintió lleno, amado, nunca creyó escuchar de su padre esas palabras, ahora sí que no estaba solo, tenía a sus hermanos y a su padre.

No supo cómo, ni cuándo pero justo en el regazo de su padre se sintió tan protegido se sintió como si fuera un niño asustado por la noche, respiro con calma y poco a poco se quedo dormido, justo ahí con su padre, su sensei,

Al notar que Leonardo se había quedado dormido, sonrió triste

- Hijo ha sido muy duro para ti, pero ya no..Ya no lo será….te lo prometo..Leonardo, lo prometo.

En esos momentos Raphael al ya no escuchar a su hermano llorar, entro muy despacio a la habitación y observo a Leonardo recostado en las piernas del maestro, intento acercarse pero el maestro le indico con la mano que se detuviera, puso un dedo en su boca haciendo seña de que guardara silencio, miro a Leonardo,

-Shhh, ahora duerme……mañana todo será mejor………..

…………………………………………………………..

_**UN CORAZON QUE SE LIVERA**_

_**UNA LAGRIMA QUE SE ASOMA**_

_**UN ABRAZO QUE CONFORTA**_

_**UN ADIOS QUE DUELE**_

_**UNA VIDA NUEVA QUE EMPIEZA**_

_**UNA SOLEDAD QUE SE VA**_

_**¿CUANTO DURARA?**_

_**CUANDO NO SABES QUE TE ESPERA TU DESTINO**_

_**CUANDO LA PERSONA QUE AMAS**_

_**SE CONVIERTE EN TU VERDUGO….**_


	5. ¿Vida nueva?

JUANIS: gracias por seguir esta loca historia mía, eso sí que sale del corazón e imaginación

CLOEH: muchísimas gracias por los ánimos que me das, y por pensar que soy buena escritora, de verdad gracias… amiga….

AXEL: gracias hermanito, yo se que todavía tengo corazón, gracias a ustedes, espero y te guste este capítulo, ya que me obsesione en la compu, lo siento XD

YUNUEN: gracias por pensar que tengo madera de poeta, es solo que he tenido una vida un poco dura y veo la manera de ser más reflexiva de la vida, así que me sale lo poeta :)

Qué bueno que te guste, porque a mí me encanto tu fic de espejismo, con decirte que los tengo impreso, espero y vengan mas fics tuyos de mi… bueno nuestro amado LEO

LUCY: gracias por leer esta historia y que bueno que te guste

**Ahora la renuncia**: las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen (lo que diera que fuera así, en especial mi amado Leonardo) lo único que espero en esta loca historia mía es liberar mi imaginación con los personajes que tanto amo y por supuesto sus tan preciados y esperados reviews.

Mil gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, creo que en este capítulo quedara claro quién es Kenji… pobre de Leo todo lo que sufrirá…

Corre cinta…

…………………………………………………**..**

.

CAPITULO 5

"¿VIDA NUEVA?"

.

A la mañana siguiente aun nadie despertaba, el día anterior había sido un tanto emocionalmente agotador, Leonardo lentamente comienza a abrir los ojos

Poco a poco comienza a enfocar la habitación en la que se encuentra, se endereza apoyando su mano en el tapete y mira hacia los lados, talla sus ojos con su otra mano.

-¿Dormiste bien hijo?.

Leonardo mira rápidamente al sensei, un poco apenado baja la mirada.

-Lo siento, sensei.

El maestro Splinter lo observa detenidamente.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?.

-Anoche….anoche…lo de anoche estuvo mal – termino decidido.

El maestro suspira triste.

-Debí de haber hablado con usted desde antes…...padre – sonríe algo cansado.

El sensei lo observa alegre, por fin entendió, que el dolor lastima, y más si es uno solo el que lo lleva. Por fin comprendió que no está solo, ahora sí que la vida para él sería mejor y más fácil.

-Gracias por todo…sensei.

-No hijo, gracias por confiar en este viejo padre tuyo.

Se pone de pie y se estira hasta donde su cuerpo lo permite, suspira.

-Dormí como nunca, espero y no haberle causado algún problema sensei.

-Claro que no, solo una vez dormiste en mi habitación cuando eras niño ¿recuerdas?.

Leonardo pone cara pensativa.

-Claro sensei, como olvidarlo, me sentía muy triste porque Mikey se cayó cuando jugábamos por las alcantarillas, me sentí culpable por no cuidarlo mejor…ahora recuerdo.

-Y desde entonces te has dedicado en cuerpo y alma al cuidado de tus hermanos.

-Y así seguirá siendo sensei…ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida.

El sensei sonríe.

-Bien… un nuevo día comienza, será mejor despertar a los chicos para el entrenamiento –comenta Leonardo.

Se dirige hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla, sin mirar a su sensei habla.

-¿Ahora todo será mejor verdad sensei?.

-Aun sabiendo que no lo mira sensei afirma con la cabeza.

-Así será Leonardo, así será…

Abre la puerta y al salir la cierra, se recarga un poco en la puerta y suspira.

"Claro que será mejor, pondré todo de mi parte y así será, desde hoy me olvidare de todo lo malo, solo mirare al frente donde están ellos, mi familia".

Se endereza y se encamina hacia el cuarto de Mikey, entra muy despacio sin hacer tanto ruido, se acerca a la cama y mira al bello durmiente, sonríe.

Mikey estaba con una pierna fuera de la cama y aferrado a un pequeño oso de peluche, lo miro tan tranquilo que solo quería congelar esa idea en su mente.

Acerca su mano para despertarlo, pero se detiene.

- Duerme Mikey, sigue así de tranquilo hermanito.

Lo cobija mejor ya que tenía toda la sabana fuera de la cama, sonríe y sale de la habitación.

Va caminando por el pasillo y se detiene en la habitación de Donatello, de igual manera entra despacio y lo encuentra dormido recargado en el teclado de la computadora

"De nuevo sin dormir pequeño genio" se acerca y lo mueve un poco.

- Don, Don, despierta solo un poco –susurra.

Donatello entre abre los ojos adormilado.

-¿Qué…su..cede?-pregunta adormilado.

-Nada, solo quiero que duermas en tu cama aunque sea un rato – lo toma de los brazos y lo guía hasta su cama, lo recuesta y lo cubre con una manta.

-¿Pero qué hora es?, ¿no es hora entrenar?- pregunta aún un tanto dormido.

-No, el día de hoy no habrá entrenamientos, así que descansa lo mas que puedas –se encamina hacia la puerta –nos vemos en el desayuno ¿ok?.

Cierra la puerta y sonríe "Espero duerma un poco más, ahora vamos a ver cómo está el temperamental del grupo"

Camina hacia el cuarto de Raphael, pega un poco la cabeza hacia la puerta, no escucha sus tradicionales ronquidos abre la puerta y ve la cama vacía

Se queda un poco pensando… "¿Dónde estará, donde estará?, A ya se"

Se dirige hacia las escaleras y de un solo salto cae justo cerca de la sala, se dirigió a paso veloz al salón de entrenamiento, se apoya en el barandal y observo a Raphael pegándole al saco.

Justo cuando daba su último golpe el saco se rompe dejando caer toda la arena en el piso, Leonardo lo observa y mira el enojo de su hermano, da un brinco y se reúne con él.

-¿Por fin se rindió el saco? – pregunta como si nada.

Raphael lo observa.

-Con que ya te levantaste, pensé que despertarías hasta mañana.

-Sí, buenos días a ti también, que gusto que amanezcas tan de buen humor por la mañana.

-Ja, ja, creo que el que amaneció de buen humor hoy es otro.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –le dijo mientras de indicaba con el dedo el saco.

Raphael observa y levanto la ceja.

-Según yo tenía entendido, no te agradaba mucho el saco.

Leonardo alzo los hombros y lo mira sonriendo.

-Sí no puedes con ellos, únete.

-Buena filosofía, buen momento, y buen lugar –dijo en tono reflexivo.

Trató de levantar el saco y se tiró más la arena, al ver que se tiraba lo dejo caer más fastidiado

-Mira nada más que desastre, ¿ahora con que lo arreglaré?.

-Te dije que yo te voy ayudar, haber tu sostén el saco mientras yo meto la arena que se cayo.

Raphael sostuvo el saco y Leonardo comenzó a meter la arena. Raphael observaba como con una paciencia recolectaba cada grano de arena derramada en el piso y le introducía al saco cuidadosamente

Era una virtud en él, la paciencia y el esmero con el que hacia las cosas, eso era lo que admiraba de su hermano la paciencia y tranquilidad cuando se trataba de ayudar a sus hermanos

-Listo – se puso de pie y sacudió las manos – Ahora espera voy por la cinta y esto quedará como nuevo.

Raphael miro como Leonardo se dirigía una pequeña caja que estaba a un lado de las armas, observa cómo busca algo en su interior, lo toma y se encamina hacia él.

-Lo encontré, esto es lo que buscaba.

Comienza desarrollar la cinta y la enreda alrededor de el saco, cuidadosamente cubriendo parte por parte una vuelta, dos vueltas, tres vueltas, hasta que queda muy bien reforzado.

-Listo, ya quedo solo que esta vez, trata de ser más amoroso con el.

-¿Amoroso?, pero qué te pasa si ya hasta le propuse matrimonio – le dice mientras lo colgaba nuevamente.

-No lo dudó ni por un momento, creo que el saco se lo merece, es el único que aguanta tus rabietas.

-Ja, ja ,ja, no cabe duda que amanecimos de buen humor,¿No es así intrépido?.

-Ja, ja, ja creo que si Rafita –tratando de ser irónico.

-Veamos cómo quedo esta belleza – se pone frente al saco y lanzó un fuerte puñetazo.

Leonardo cruza los brazos en señal de espera.

-¿Y bien?.

-Simplemente perfecto, creo que Donatello tendrá un competidor en eso de arreglar cosas.

Leonardo estiradas manos negando rápidamente.

-¡NO! Con un genio que inventa mucho y duerme poco, creo que es suficiente.

Los dos ríen tranquilamente y disfrutan un momento como hermanos, con una tranquilidad al hablar que no habían tenido hace tiempo, Raphael observa a su hermano reír.

Y creyó ver en su rostro una chispa de alegría que no había visto hace mucho… mucho tiempo, ahora sí que todo estaba cambiando, estaba mejorando y no esperaba que fuera de otra forma.

Así quería que fuera las cosas desde un principio, ahora sí que compartirían más cosas como en ese momento, algo tan trivial como es arreglar un saco, los había hecho dialogar de una manera que aunque ninguno de los dos lo notaran terminaron hablando, no discutiendo como terminaban cada vez que cruzaban palabra alguna.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana arreglamos el otro saco que ésta guardado? Así los dos podríamos entrenar juntos ¿qué te parece?.

Raphael observa sorprendido.

-¿Escuché bien, quieres entrenar con el saco?, tú que decías que era mejor meditar que golpear.

-Pues sí… o solamente que no quieras, ¿qué dices?.

-Digo… digo que lo que tú tienes esa hambre, ya estás comenzando a alucinar –se acerco y le dio una palmada –ven mejor vayamos a desayunar algo, no te me vaya se desmayar aquí.

-Muy gracioso… Muy gracioso.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, Leonardo abre al refrigerador y saca la leche, Raphael los vasos se sientan en la mesa y leo sirve la leche, justo en ese momento entra Mike bostezando

Camina adormilado hacia la mesa y se sienta

-¿Y el entrenamiento? – pregunta bostezando.

-El día de hoy no habrá entrenamiento – contesta Leonardo.

Raphael que estaba tomando la leche por la impresión termina escupiéndola justo a la cara de Mikey. Este pega un brinco y tomo una toalla y rápidamente se seca la cara.

-Ayyyyyy Raphael, que asco ¿porque me escupiste?.

-¿Qué demonio dijiste Leonardo? – pregunto aturdido mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-Que el día de hoy no habrá entrenamiento- contesta reafirmando.

-Guácala ¿solo por eso me escupiste?, ya sé que esto es señal del apocalipsis, pero era necesario escupirme de esa manera – dice poniendo cara de asco.

-¿No veo por qué se sorprenden tanto? simplemente el día de hoy será de descanso y relajamiento.

Donatello que justo en ese momento también iba entrando, se quedo parado en el umbral de la puerta miro hacia todos lados.

-¿En qué dimensión me encuentro? – camina hacia los chicos - ¿Escuché descanso y relajamiento en boca de mi hermano mayor?.

-Por Dios Don, ¿no me digas que a ti también te sorprende?.

-Te contesto…..o…te lo digo al tanteo… - le dijo algo dudoso.

-Mmm…mejor dejémoslo así – dijo desanimado.

-Vamos Leo, no esperes que no nos sorprendamos, si tu eres el señor entrenamiento reproducido y clonado diez veces –le dijo Raphael.

-Sí Leo, ¿qué pasó con el enterramiento de la mañana es primordial para un maestro ninja? –Mikey imitando la voz de su hermano mayor.

Leonardo los observo cansado "ya lo verán ahora".

-Ya, ya, está bien, entendí el mensaje – los miro levantando la ceja - ¿Pero si prefieren podemos empezar a entrenar ahora mismo?.

Los tres alzaron la mirada rápidamente.

¡¡¡NO!!! – contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Leonardo sonrió triunfador "Lo sabía, los conozco mejor que nadie".

-Ven…como así esta mejor… – termino de beber su vaso de leche, al igual que sus hermanos.

El desayuno había transcurrido mejor que otras veces, los tres platicaban y reían tranquilamente, como si todo en sus vidas fuera perfecto.

La unión que había ahora entre ellos era notable y agradable, se respiraba una paz en el ambiente como nunca antes.

Después de desayunar Donatello y Leonardo fueron al laboratorio, Leo ayudo a Don cerca de dos horas poniendo unos propulsores ala patineta de Mikey, por petición suya claro, ya que, quería andar más rápido por las alcantarillas paseando por doquier.

Donatello se esmeraba en explicaciones del modelo de propulsor y de algunas remodelaciones a los comunicadores, Leonardo solo lo observaba y escuchaba.

-¿Entendiste Leo? – pregunto emocionado.

Leonardo estaba sorprendido por la inteligencia y habilidad de su hermano menor, que orgulloso se sentía del genio de la familia.

-Para serte sincero Don, …de las cincuenta palabras que dijiste en tres minutos….mmm… solo tres entendí – le dijo mientras rascaba su nuca.

-A si y ¿cuáles fueron? – le pregunto algo dudoso.

-Fueron….déjame recordar… ¡Ah! si patineta, comunicador y rastreador – termino simple.

Donatello lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Solo eso Leonardo? – le dijo desanimado.

-Sip,… vamos Don, recuerda que aquí el genio eres tu, yo solo soy el molesto hermano mayor mandón – sonrío.

-Bueno en algo tienes razón.

-¿En lo de mandón?.

-No en lo que el genio soy yo, ¿imagina toda la tecnología en manos de Mikey?.

-No quiero pensar en eso, ¿te imaginas los comunicadores en forma de "S" como Superman? O en cualquier cosa parecida a sus historietas.

Donatello sonrío al imaginarse a todos con accesorios de súper héroes.

-Tienes razón Leo, seria de locos.

Leonardo lo miro serio y puso una mano en el hombro de Donatello.

-Hablando en serio, de verdad que estoy muy orgullosos de ti, eres muy inteligente y hábil para la electrónica, no sé qué haríamos sin ti, de verdad estoy muy orgulloso…solo quería que lo supiera y lo tuvieras presente siempre.

Donatello nunca había escuchado decir eso a Leonardo, se sintió muy bien saber que su hermano mayor lo consideraba todo un genio.

-¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? – le pregunto intrigado.

Leonardo suspiro.

-Porque siempre lo he pensado y nunca te lo había dicho…y creo necesario que lo sepas…siempre estaré orgulloso de ti…siempre – termino sonriendo.

-Gracias Leonardo, no sabes lo bien que se siente que me digas eso… gracias hermano.

-No tienes porque agradecerlo….por cierto Don, que te parece si mañana después de que termine con Raph y un saco nuevo que pondremos, te ayudo a poner el nuevo sistema de alarma que inventaste hace días.

Donatello se sorprendió mucho.

-¿Cómo sabias del sistema de alarma? – pregunto intrigado.

-Donatello, soy tu hermano, se lo que hacen ustedes y lo que les gusta, además – se acerca y le susurra al oído - haces mucho ruido cuando inventas cosas nuevas – se aleja y sonríe.

Donatello se queda pensando y comienza a reír.

-Tienes razón Leo…...mucha razón.

Los dos ríen disfrutando un momento de hermanos juntos, como cuando eran niños y Leonardo alentaba a Donatello a seguir investigando la electrónica.

Si había que agradecerle a alguien el que ahora fuera todo un genio ese era a su hermano mayor que nunca dejo de alentarlo….nunca…

Ya pasado de un rato dejó a Donatello en su laboratorio y se dirigían justo a su habitación cuando miro la sala y Mikey estaba mirando una película de terror.

Como era de costumbre se tapaba la cara con un almohadón que retiraba algunas ocasiones para mirar que ocurría en la película

-¿Qué haces Mikey? – pregunto en voz baja, acercándose al sillón.

Mikey giro la cabeza lentamente y lo miro asustado, le indico con el dedo el televisor y dijo casi en susurro.

-No sabe que el asesino…esta justo debajo de la cama… – termino asustado.

Leonardo observo la película y lo miro algo desconcertado.

-Mikey ¿Qué no has visto esa película cinco veces?.

Mikey confirmo con la cabeza aun asustado.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te asustas?.

Se endereza y ya no habla en susurro.

-Elemental mí querido Leo, por dos cosas, una para crear suspenso a la escena y segunda solo para intentar ver si alguna vez descubrirán que está debajo de la cama – termino simple y sencillamente.

Leonardo lo miro asombrado y comenzó a reír fuerte "Nunca cambiara".

-Esperas a que se den …cuen..ta de …. que esta….. bajo la …cama.. – hablo tratando de no reír tanto.

-Claro, como el fantasma que estaba bajo mi cama ¿recuerdas?.

-Como olvidarlo si pase dos semanas durmiendo en tu habitación esperando a que el fantasma saliera para asustarlo.

-Y lo lograste….pero no recuerdo como.

-Yo si...¿te cuento?...

-¡SI! –contesto impaciente.

-Cuando te quedaste dormido – comenzó – el fantasma salió de tu cama y te iba a asustar, yo me desperté y lo enfrente - puso cara de expectación al seguir contando como desapareció el fantasma que asustaba a su hermano.

-Le dije que no te molestara, porque yo estaba ahí para defenderte y cuidarte, como no se asusto, le di una paliza que nunca olvidaría, y si entendió que nunca debía meterse contigo, porque yo estaría ahí a tu lado, siempre acompañándote cuando estuviera oscuro o no hubiera salida,… que siempre estaría a tu lado para cuidarte y defenderte…porque..Yo era tu hermano mayor…y nunca permitiría que alguien te dañara o asustara…así fue como ese fantasma desapareció – termino de hablar.

Mikey no pudo evitar sentir emoción al escuchar como su hermano mayor lo defendió esa noche, como logro que el fantasma nunca volviera a molestarlo.

-¿Sabes Leo? Nunca volvió a molestarme, ya hasta olvide como era.

-Era horrible…horrible…pero yo le gane…tu hermano mayor...le gano al fantasma de la cama…

-¿Leo? –Pregunto con cara tímida – Si aparece otro fantasma ¿lo asustaras de nuevo?.

Leonardo sonrío y se sentó al lado de Mikey, paso un brazo por encima de él y lo abrazo.

-Te voy a contar un secreto, pero solo entre nosotros….le dije a ese fantasma que le digiera a los demás que yo…tu hermano Leonardo siempre estaría contigo y que nunca se atrevieran a molestarte. Pero si por si acaso sale uno de ellos muy valiente

Solo me avisas y le daré su merecido ¿ok? – termino guiñando el ojo.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por las escaleras, se detuvo y se giro hacia Miguel Ángel.

-Siempre te cuidare, mientras este yo cerca de ti, no habrá nunca mounstros bajo la cama…..nunca…. además eres muy carismático y sonriente, quizás solo quieran ser tus amigos… nunca cambies Mikey, eres la alegría de este hogar….

Mikey miro a Leo muy contento, el siempre pensaba que a Leo se le hacía que él era muy pesado en las bromas, pero ahora todo era diferente, él pensaba que era alegre

Despertó rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Adónde vas Leo? ¿Te quedas a ver la película conmigo?.

-Que te parece si mañana después de hacer unas cosas con Don y Raph vemos el maratón de películas de horror que darán mañana, ahora tengo que arreglarme. Recuerda que Abril quiere que la acompañe de compras ¿recuerdas?.

Mikey puso cara pensativa.

-Ah, ya recuerdo a la media noche.

-Si Mikey, pero como siempre llego tarde, ahora no la quiero hacer esperar, así que me daré un baño y más tarde saldré – sube los escalones que faltaban y se detiene al escuchar a su hermano menor.

-¿Leo?.

-¿Qué sucede Mikey?.

-Gracias hermanote.

– De nada hermanito – suspira - de nada – se escucha cuando entra en su habitación.

Mikey se acomoda nuevamente a mirar el televisor, seguro de que cuando algo malo lo quiera asustar ahí estará su hermano mayor para cuidarlo siempre….siempre…

.

En la sede de Oroku Sakí

La elite principal y Karai solo esperaban órdenes precisas, todo estaba listo para el plan.

Sakí se acerca a ellos y les da la espalda, levanta la ceja y sonríe.

-Ya es tiempo, vaya y traigan a mi hijo Kenji…….

.

…………………………………………………………………………………

.

_**UNA PROMESA DE HERMANOS**_

_**UNA PROMESA DE AMOR**_

_**UNA VIDA NUEVA QUE MIRAS**_

_**LLENA DE FE Y ESPERANZA**_

_**PERO…**_

_**CUAL DE LA VIDA NUEVA QUE VIENE**_

_**SERA LA QUE TU CORAZON ACEPTE**_

_**CUANDO SIN SABER COMO, NI CUANDO**_

_**ESTARAS EN MEDIO DE ELLOS**_

_**EN MEDIO DE AMOR**_

_**EN MEDIO DE FAMILIA**_

_**CUANDO NO TENDRAS OPCION A ELEGIR**_

_**CUAL SERA TU DESTINO A SEGUIR….**_


	6. Capitulo 6

Hola a todos y disculpen la tardanza, pero el trabajo ha estado un poco duro….y bueno aquí estamos de vuelta.

Gracias a todas por sus palabras de apoyo y gracias a mi hermano Axel, por la gran sorpresa de LA PROFECIA.

Yo se que la vida es dura y difícil, pero hay que saber llevarla y enfrentarla, pero es mas fácil cuando hay personas que te apoyan y quieren, una palabra de aliento es un pequeño empujón mas en esta vida

Gracias….muchas gracias…

……………………………….

.

Capitulo 6

.

Parte de la tarde había transcurrido normalmente, Donatello estaba en la cocina ya que le había tocado preparar la cena, Mikey miraba impaciente que era lo que su hermano cocinaba y trataba de convencerlo para que hiciera panecillos de miel.

-Vamos Dony, ¿sí? – le suplicaba sentado en la mesa, como todo un niño de cinco años.

-Mikey, me voy a tardar más, mejor espérate a mañana – trataba de calmar al impaciente niño mientras terminaba de hacer un rico chocolate.

-Pensándolo bien, a Leo le toca mañana, estoy seguro que el si me consentirá…además – se baja de la mesa de un salto y se acerca a la estufa a oler – Este chocolate huele muy bien.

-Ya ves… mejor ayúdame a poner los platos para el pan… y… - se gira hacia las vitrinas – Las tazas – termino apuntando.

En esos momentos el sensei estaba entrando en la cocina.

-Hijos, me alegra que trabajen juntos.

-Si sensei, uno trabaja y el otro divaga.

-¿Qué?, te ayudo dando ideas culinarias, - se encamino hacia el sensei, - ¿Ya cenamos sensei?

El maestro sonríe hacia su hijo más impaciente. Le iba a responder cuando...

-¿A poco ya tienes hambre descerebrado?,- camino hacia la mesa y se sentó cómodamente cruzando la pierna y recargándose en el respaldo.

-Yo si… que no vez que estoy en pleno crecimiento.

-Es una lástima que el cerebro no te crezca.

-Ja...ja...ja... Muy gracioso Raphael – le contesto Mikey algo irónico.

-¿Dónde está Leo?

-Yo no lo vi el resto de la tarde, cuando salí del laboratorio, vine a preparar la cena – se sentó junto a Raphael poniendo una charola grande con pan.

-Oye no notaste a Leo algo relajado hoy, - le preguntaba a Donatello mientras le daba un manazo a la mano de un ansioso Mikey hambriento.

-Tienes razón, el día de hoy estuvo muy tranquilo, hasta me ayudo en el laboratorio.

-Si, a mi me ayudo con el saco, - se enderezo y apoyo los codos en la mesa – Y eso es mucho, ya ves que no le agrada mucho mi saco.

Mikey que miraba a Raphael con reproche.

-A mi me acompaño un momento mientras miraba una película, además tuvimos una plática muy recreativa, - concluyo con cara de interesante.

-¿Y de qué clase de platica?

-Es un secreto de hermanos, - sonrió.

El maestro tomo asiento junto a sus hijos.

-Leonardo ahora está más tranquilo por el hecho de que recupero la familia que él pensó que ya no tenía.

-O que Karai hizo que olvidara, -Raphael puso cara seria mirando al maestro – Estoy seguro de que esa, trato hasta lo imposible de cambiar a Leonardo.

-Y lo estaba logrando, hasta que Shereder lo ataco – Donatello toco un punto en lo que ellos aun no olvidaban ver a su hermano al borde de la muerte.

Miguel ángel se estremeció con escalofríos.

-Viejos…aun no he podido quitar esa imagen de mi cabeza…yo…yo creí que Leo estaba muerto.

-¡Pero no fue así! – Raphael elevo mas la voz molesto.

-Ya sabemos que no fue así, no te molestes Raphael, - se dirigió al sensei – Pero hay algo que no entiendo de todo esto...

-¿A qué te refieres hijo?

-Me refiero a que si Leo, ya estaba herido de muerte y nosotros llegamos ahí, - puso una mano en su barbilla - ¿Por qué no acabo con nosotros? Después de todo con Leo fuera de combate, éramos presa fácil.

-Eso…eso mismo me he preguntado todo este tiempo – Raphael se puso de pie – Aquí hay algo que no cuadra.

-Tienes razón, y lo más raro, Leo dijo que Karai le propuso irse a Japón, que Shereder lo aceptaría – dijo Donatello.

-¿Pero si lo quiso matar? – Mikey se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

El maestro Splinter miro sorprendido a Donatello.

-¿Leonardo te conto eso? – frunció el seño y quedo pensativo.

-¿Qué es lo que piensa sensei?

-Quizás Shereder trato de nuevo de que tu hermano se uniera a él, aunque no lo admita él siempre ha deseado un guerrero de la talla de Leonardo.

-Pero eso nunca lo lograra, ¡maldición! – Raphael apretó los puños de coraje – Nunca olvidare como Leonardo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, después del ataque de ese maldito.

Todos guardaron silencio, era verdad nadie olvidaría como fue que Leonardo luchaba por su vida, la angustia, impotencia, dolor al verlo así, ver a Leonardo, casi muerto.

Raphael sacudió la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento.

-Pero eso ya paso, dejémoslo en el olvido – se encamino hacia Donatello y puso una mano en su hombro – El Leonardo que era antes, esta allá arriba y nada cambiara eso.

-Tienes razón, todo está igual o mejor que antes, olvidemos lo malo y miremos de frente, mientras estemos los cinco juntos….nada estará mal.

-Si…miremos todos al frente…y…tomemos el pan que nos toca a cada quien – Mikey tomo una pieza de pan y le dio una gran mordida.

-Menos mal que yo no estaba frente a ti, - le dijo Leonardo que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirándolos con los brazos cruzados.

Los demás voltearon a verlo

-¿Fase fuafo pfafo pfellas apfi? - dijo Mikey con la boca llena.

-El suficiente rato para saber que no están concentrados en su entorno – se enderezo y camino hacia ellos con media sonrisa – Cero concentración.

-¿Qué demonio dijiste Mikey?

-Lo que Mikey dijo fue "hace cuánto rato llevas ahí" – contesto Leonardo sin ningún problema.

Donatello y Raphael miraron desconcertados a Leonardo.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que eso dijo?

Se puso de espaldas a Mikey, puso una mano en su cabeza y sonriendo contesto.

-Entiendo lo que dice por la sencilla razón que es mi Hermano, además soy el único que le entiende cuando habla con la boca llena.

Raphael observo a Leonardo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Por qué estas vestido así?

Leonardo vestía una sudadera blanca, unos pantalones azules, un tenis bastante grande y una gorra blanca.

-Abril de compras ¿te dice algo?

Donatello fue el primero en comprender a lo que se refería Leonardo.

-Ya recuerdo, Abril te pidió que la acompañaras a una venta nocturna.

-Exactamente Donatello – suspira –Así que me voy no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo.

-Espera Leonardo, ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste? – pregunto Raphael.

-Lo único que quería escuchar.

-¿Y qué era lo que querías escuchar?

En ese momento Leonardo los miro tomo aire y los dejo ir.

-Que todo está mejor que antes.

No hubo necesidad de mas palabras entre ellos, sus miradas lo decían todo, quizás solo quizás Karai ya era cosa del pasado.

Miguel ángel que ya había terminado de pasar el bocado que llevaba en su boca, se giro hacia Leonardo y le pregunta.

-¿No vas a cenar?, vas a necesitar fuerzas para cargar tanta bolsa de ropa.

-El zopenco tiene razón, al menos en algo, -concluyó Raphael.

Leonardo mira el reloj que está colgado en la cocina.

-Mmmm… Creo que todavía tengo un poco de tiempo, además – empieza a oler – No huele nada mal ese chocolate.

-Bien… pues ya es hora de cenar – sonrió Donatello.

Los cuatro Hermanos y su Padre, se sentaron en la mesa a disfrutar de la cena que Donatello había preparado, platicaban y reían como antes, esa cena fue especial recordaban viejas anécdotas de cuando eran niños de las travesuras que hacían y de cómo se escondían del maestro Splinter para que no los pillara.

Donatello recordaba de cuando Mikey había entrado en su laboratorio y se había asustado con un pequeño robot que estaba diseñando y de cómo Leonardo lo consoló.

En cada recuerdo siempre coincidían en que Leonardo siempre los ayudaba y consolaba, Raphael de pronto le hizo una pregunta a su hermano.

-Leonardo ahora que recuerdo, siempre quise hacerte una pregunta, ¿a qué le tenía miedo tu?

La pregunta lo sorprendió mucho, tenía la respuesta sólo que no sabía si contestar.

-La verdad… siempre le tuve miedo a algo….y era a estar solo, - contesto muy serio.

Raphael estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de pronto llegó alguien inesperado…

-Raphael que zoquete eres… ¡llevó horas esperándote! –Casey estaba entrando a la guarida.

-¡Raph, Raph! ¿Dónde demonios estas? – estaba gritando cuando los vio que estaban en la cocina.

-Ahí estas, ¿Qué no se supone que nos íbamos a ver donde siempre hace dos horas?.

-Un momento…un momento… -se puso de pie - ¿me puedes decir cuando quedamos?

-Yo le dije a Donatello que te dijera – miro a Don y luego a Raph - ¿Qué no te lo dijo?

Donatello se puso de pie y los miro con las manos extendidas al frente.

-Muchachos cálmense…lo olvide por completo – puso una mano detrás de su cabeza – lo siento.

Luego miro a Leonardo.

-¿Pensé que ya estabas con Abril? – Lo miro con sonrisa maliciosa – Ya estaba desesperada, y tu sabes cómo se pone Leo.

Leonardo se puso de pie rápidamente, tomo su gorra y se puso las gafas, tomo una servilleta y limpio su boca.

-Bien chicos….debo irme ya es muy tarde y ya escucharon a Casey – le dio una palmada a Dony en la espalda, zarandeo un poco la cabeza de Mikey a e hizo reverencia al sensei.

Comenzó a salir a paso apresurado de la cocina, pero Raphael lo llamo y sale tras de él.

-Leonardo espera... – dudo en seguir – quizás no sea buena idea que vayas, el clan del pie sigue afuera y no se…si debas…

-No te preocupes Raphael, además le temo mas a Abril que a todo el clan del pie junto – sonrió divertido – No te preocupes estaré bien.

El maestro se reunió con ellos fuera de la cocina junto con Don Y Mikey.

-Ten mucho cuidado hijo, y no regreses tarde.

-No sensei.

Se detuvo un momento y se quito los lentes.

-Mikey, nada de quedarse tan noche viendo películas, además recuerda que no hay fantasma bajo la cama.

-Ya lo sé, nadie se atreverá a asustarme si tú estás conmigo – sonrió orgulloso.

-Dony, nada desvelarse en extraños experimentos – lo miro divertido – Además quiero encontrar la guarida en una sola pieza.

-Claro que no Leo, no me desvelare,…… Además hoy no me toca experimentar con explosivos – se cruzó de brazos sonriendo.

-Bien….eso es buena noticia – se pone los lentes y da media vuelta comenzando salir.

Por alguna extraña razón a Raphael no quería que Leo saliera… al menos esta noche no.

-Leo… Leo espera – camino hacia el quedando frente a frente – Cuídate quieres.

-No te preocupes...ya te dije que tendré cuidado – alza el puño a la altura de su pecho – Todo en orden Raph.

Raphael alza el puño de igual manera, chocándolos.

-Todo en orden….hermano.

Los dos asienten y comienza a alejarse Leonardo, pero antes de salir por la puerta…

-Leonardo – grito Raphael haciendo que se detuviera un poco – no estás solo hermano.

Leonardo lo observa y sonríe.

-Lo sé Raphael….ahora lo sé – levanto una mano y se despidió – Cuídense no tardare.

Y lo vieron salir de la guarida sin siquiera imaginar que no volverán a verlo entrar nunca mas…

.

…………………………………………………..

.

_**LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE ES UN DESTINO**_

_**DESTINO QUE TAMBIEN ESTA EN LAS MANOS DE PERSONAS**_

_**LA VIDA AL FINAL TE LLEVA A LA MUERTE**_

_**PERO QUE HACER CUANDO…**_

_**LA MUERTE TE LLEVA A UNA VIDA QUE NO ELEGISTE**_

_**A UNA VIDA QUE TE ALEJA**_

_**DE LA VIDA QUE AMAS LLEVAR Y DE LA FAMILIA QUE VOLVISTE A **_

_**ENCONTRAR…**_


	7. Capitulo 7

Aquí el capitulo siete, lo mejor ya se esta acercando…

Gracias por todos sus ánimos...

Yunuen: también ya leí "siesta" y también la tengo impresa, esperare con ansias tu próxima historia n.n

Cloeh: no te imaginas la culpa que sentirá Raphael, y todo el remolino que hará en busca de venganza, pero ¿con quién se vengara realmente?...

Juanis: creo que todo la acción que querías ya viene, y no te imaginas que peleas vienen. Así que dile a Picollo que ya no te cachetee.

.

……………………………………………

.

Capítulo 7

En el techo de un edificio cercano, una figura se ve a la luz de la luna.

Leonardo.

"La noche hoy se ve preciosa, la luna y las pocas estrellas que se ven en el firmamento brillan en todo su esplendor, Abril debes estar esperando, de nuevo se me hizo tarde pero no quería salir de casa, no hoy, no después de la nueva vida que llevare con mis Hermanos, después de darme cuenta de que no estaba solo, Dios….. Que ciego estuve, si tan solo pudiera recuperar el tiempo que perdí, pero no es tarde… Tengo toda una vida más con ellos.

Estoy seguro que todo será mejor ahora… Todo"

Una sombra rápida abre la ventana de una desesperada chica, que impaciente espera con los brazos cruzados y moviendo de arriba abajo el pie.

-Leo… por Dios ya es tardísimo – lo miro algo molesta – ¿Y por que entras por la ventana? Si este vestido perfectamente, nadie te reconocería así.

Camina hacia el apenado Leonardo y lo toma del brazo y le guiña un ojo.

-Además te vez guapísimo así – lo jala hacia la salida – Vámonos, las mejores ofertas son las primeras.

Las calles se veían más solas que de costumbre, Leonardo y Abril caminaban sobre ellas bajo los faroles de luz.

-¿Qué piensas comprar Abril? Tienes muchísima ropa, desde la última venta a la que fuimos – le preguntaba Leonardo mientras rascaba su nuca.

-Vamos Leo, me conoces más que nadie, sabes que nada es suficiente si de ropa se trata, - toma a Leo del guante y se recarga en su hombro - Además me agrada mucho tu compañía.

Leonardo se acerco más a la chica y paso una mano sobre su hombro y le hablo casi en susurro.

-Lo sé, pero que no se entere Casey, o no me dejara tranquilo en toda la semana.

-Abril sonrió y se acerco un poco más a Leonardo.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Él sabe que te quiero como mi Hermano… Un Hermano muy especial para mí.

-¿Sabes? Hablando de Hermanos, termine de comprobar que los otros tres son geniales – suspiro hondo –De verdad que los son.

Abril levanto un poco la cara hacia Leonardo.

-¿Ya no te sientes solo?

-¿Cómo lo sabías? – pregunto sorprendido.

-Te conozco mejor de lo que te imaginas – sonrió.

-No pienso discutir eso – dijo sonriendo – Y no… ya no me siento solo, ahora estoy seguro que tendré la vida que pensaba que nunca tendría, - dio un fuerte suspiro –Por primera vez soy feliz… de verdad que sí.

-Me da mucho gusto Leo, si Leo es feliz todos lo somos también – lo abrazo fuerte.

-Y si ustedes son felices, Leo es feliz…

Ellos seguían platicando y riendo mientras daban vuelta en un callejón.

Leonardo de pronto se detuvo y sostuvo a Abril con un brazo recargándola más a su pecho, la chica lo miro sin comprender por qué se puso tan tenso rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede Leo?.

Leo sin apartar la vista del frente, se quito las gafas.

-No estamos solos, tenemos compañía –le indico con la cabeza hacia el frente.

-Abril miro hacia la dirección donde Leo tenia la mirada clavada, y su sorpresa fue grande, ahí estaba Karai con la elite principal, Leo miro a Abril a los ojos.

-Tienes que irte, - la aparto de el – Vete pronto.

-Pero… Pero Leo, no traes tus armas – Abril se negaba a correr, sabía que Leo no tenía oportunidad.

Pero antes de tratar de escapar uno de la elite la tomo prisionera.

-¡Leo! –grito asustada.

-¡Abril! – miro a Karai – Suéltala, me quieres a mi ¿no es cierto?, deja que se vaya… ahora.

Leonardo tomo posición de ataque.

-No… No hasta que vengas con nosotros, - Karai no presentaba ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Tú vida…

Leonardo permaneció serio ni una gota de miedo se reflejaba su cara.

-¿Y ella?

-En cuanto vengas conmigo la dejare libre.

-¿Mis Hermanos?

-Nada contra ellos, mi maestro solo quiere tu vida si no es ahora arrastraras a tu familia a tu destino – lo miro desafiante – Tú decides, solo o con tu familia.

Volteo a sus espaldas miro a Abril, enseguida a Karai

-Solo... –contesto con voz firme y sin miedo.

-Buena elección…Leonardo, no esperaba menos de ti – dio media sonrisa, ya que sus planes estaban saliendo tal como lo había planeado.

Leonardo dejo su posición de ataque resignado, se giro hacia Abril dándole la espalda a Karai, su cara reflejo tristeza pero a la vez tranquilidad al saber que ella y sus hermanos por fin estarían tranquilos.

-Creo…...creo que la felicidad no fue hecha para mí... solo dile a mi familia….que no mas venganzas….toda guerra acaba aquí y ahora…solo es una muerte… por muchas vidas – un tipo de sonrisa triste se vio en su rostro.

Abril al escuchar las palabras de Leo, supo inmediatamente que aceptaría lo que proponía Karai, la angustia se vio en ella inmediatamente, jalo fuerte su brazo logrando zafarse de la elite y corrió hacia Leonardo

Abrazándolo fuertemente, se aferro a él desesperadamente llorando y suplicándole que no cediera.

Leonardo la abrazo también y cerró los ojos, la apretó mas fuerte poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Abril, tratando de calmarla, pero era imposible no dejaba de llorar.

-No…por favor…Leo…pelea, no te rindas…yo…yo estaré bien….so...lo pelea.

-Tranquila Abril…tranquila…solo te quiero pedir un favor muy especial – aparta un poco la cara de ella para que lo mire a los ojos – Raphael…...él… - suspiro - No quiero más venganzas, sé que no lo tomara con calma, yo solo quiero que ellos estén bien y tengan una vida tranquila y sin peleas…...por favor diles que siempre estuve orgulloso de ellos y que se que saldrán delante de esto, porque mi espíritu siempre estará con ellos… y contigo.

Leonardo tomo la mejilla de Abril y se acerco a ella muy cerca de su rostro, puso su frente junto a la de ella y se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa triste, Abril solo quería congelar ese momento y no dejar de ver esos ojos café tan sinceros y apacibles, por su parte Karai al verlos así, sintió celos y una profunda rabia, apretó los dientes y los puños molesta.

-¡Basta, suéltala ya! – grito furiosa.

Pero ellos no se movieron ni un centímetro, seguían mirándose tristes, sabían que ese era el último momento que estarían juntos.

-Quiero que te lleves a los chicos por un tiempo a la granja de Casey….y diles que….que siempre tuvieron razón…siempre...

-Te ...quiero mucho Leo…

-Yo…también te quiero mucho Abril… - termino abrazándola muy fuerte, haciendo despertar la ira de Karai.

-¡Suficiente! – dio una señal a los de la elite, uno de ellos agarro a Abril, separándola bruscamente de Leonardo.

Él solo observo la cara de angustia de su amiga humana.

Otro de ellos se puso a espaldas de Leonardo dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca, haciendo que callera perdiendo visión de todo, lo último que vio fue a Abril lanzando un grito de terror.

-¡Leo…Leonardo!

Leo ya estaba inconsciente en el piso, con su gorra al lado de el que se cayó ante el impacto, Abril se tapo la boca ahogando su llanto pesadamente, Karai camino hacia él, se inclino y toco su cara.

-No te preocupes mi amor...todo terminara pronto – tomo la gorra y las gafas y se puso de pie y confirmo con la cabeza.

La elite soltó a Abril y se reunió con los otros alrededor de Leonardo, lo cargaron y desaparecieron con él.

Karai se acerco a Abril y le dio bruscamente las pertenencias de Leonardo.

-Para que veas que no soy tan mala… te daré lo que quedo de Leonardo.. Eso es lo único que tendrás de él...lo único – se acerco a su rostro y sonrió malvadamente – él es mío…solo mío.

-¿Co...mo… pudiste…maldita?

-Él es mas mío que de ustedes... – comenzó a alejarse –Ah…lo olvidaba...dile a sus hermanos que el morirá esta noche y no podrán evitarlo a tiempo.

Diciendo esto último desapareció por las azoteas rápidamente como una sombra.

Abril no terminaba de salir del fuerte shock, busco entre su bolsa el comunicador.

-¡Rayos! No lo traje – corrió lo más rápido que pudo a dirección a la guarida rogando a Dios que no fuera demasiado tarde – Resiste..Leo…resiste.

.

En la guarida…

-¿Aun no llegan?

-No…Donatello, y por octava vez aun no llaman…y si yo también estoy preocupado – termino diciendo mientras descargaba un golpe al saco.

Raphael se detuvo tratando de controlar su respiración, tomo una toalla y limpio el sudor, de un salto salió del dojo a reunirse con sus hermanos y Casey, que lo miraban descargar su preocupación

Cuando las puertas de la guarida se abrieron…

-¡Por fin llegaron! – pero su rostro se altero al ver a Abril sola y llorando tratando de calmar su respiración.

Al entrar Abril cayó justo en los brazos de Casey que se había encaminado hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede nena?

-¿Dónde está Leonardo Abril? – pregunto Raphael impaciente.

Abril trataba de responder pero no podía, un fuerte nudo en la garganta impedía que su voz saliera, Raphael se acerco y la zarandeo con fuerza.

-¿Dónde está Leonardo Abril? Contesta...

-Karai…Karai se lo llevo…dijo que lo mataría esta noche.. – tomo de la mano a Raphael – No tuvo opción se entrego…no podía…dijo que me mataría… - y comenzó a llorar.

Raphael se quedo de una pieza, solo atino a salir corriendo, Donatello y Mikey salieron tras de él, con un solo pensamiento en mente...Leonardo.

Corrían por las azoteas desesperados y angustiados.

-Juro…juro…que...si ese maldito toca a mi hermano…le arrancare el corazón y me lo tragare...

-Cálmate….llegaremos a tiempo...Leo es fuerte…resistirá – Donatello tratando de mantener la calma.

-¡Estúpido mil veces estúpido! Nunca debí dejarlo ir, sabía que no debía salir – Raphael se repetía una y otra vez mientras corría.

Minutos después se encontraban a un edificio de la sede Shereder, entraron rápidamente con sus armas en las manos, estaban atentos a su entorno pero la sorpresa fue muy grande al no encontrar guardias, ninjas, elites o al mismo Shereder, todo el edificio se encontraba en silencio….. Estaba vacío.

-¿Pero dónde demonios están? – miraba a su alrededor –No hay nadie, que maldita broma es esta, ¡Leo…Leo ¡ - llamaba a su Hermano sin respuesta alguna.

Donatello y Miguel ángel buscaban en cada rincón del salón principal habrían puerta tras puerta esperando hallar atrás de una alguna señal de su Hermano.

De pronto la atención se poso a algo que estaba tirado en medio del salón, caminaron rápido… Pero que vieron los dejo sin aire y con la cara descompuesta, Raphael se agacho y tomo aquello sus manos.

-Es…es…la bandana de Leo... – miro a Donatello mostrándosela.

La cara de Donatello inmediatamente se altero y con horror la vio.

-Por dios…dime por favor que eso no es sangre… – trataba de respirar.

Mikey vio con temor la bandana que sostenía Raphael en la mano, no cabía duda era de Leonardo, sin fuerzas se dejo caer, lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-No…no…llegamos...tarde él...es...ta…muerto…

-¡Cállate!, él está vivo, no seas idiota y cállate.

Donatello camino un poco más y tomo algunas ropas que estaban igual tiradas, las levanto y su vista comenzó a nublarse, comenzó a llorar amargamente y al igual que Mikey se dejo caer.

Raphael al ver a Donatello se acerco y le quito la ropa que traía en sus manos, al extenderla vio con claridad que era la sudadera de Leo ensangrentada con un claro corte de espada en el abdomen.

-Es...es la ropa de Leonardo...no...no...puede ser – su cara era un claro gesto de dolor y desesperación, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su hermano estaba…

El inevitable llanto no pudo esperar más, las lagrimas que salían quemaban como el fuego en sus mejillas, su hermano...todo daba a entender que él había muerto.

-¡Levántense idiotas! Tenemos que buscarlo él…está vivo – zarandeo con fuerza a Miguel que no dejaba de llorar – El estúpido no puede morir..Ahora todo está mejor…todo cambio…él…no puede morir...no nos puede abandonar…él es el intrépido líder…no puede abandonarnos…no pue..de – se dejo caer abrazando las ropas de su hermano, llenándose de sangre las manos y el rostro.

Don y Mikey observaban a Raphael derrumbado llorando, era claro su hermano estaba muerto, habían llegado tarde, ellos cerraron los ojos con dolor y frustración al escuchar a Raphael dejar salir un grito desgarrador que lastimo su garganta, al igual que estaba su corazón, clamando un solo nombre..

-¡¡¡¡LEONARDO!!!!

…

Muy lejos de ese lugar, un pequeño avión privado volaba hacia Japón….

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunta Shereder.

-Él está bien, el sedante tendrá efecto hasta mañana – Stockman responde satisfecho

-¿No perdió mucha sangre?

-Solo la necesaria, pero él es fuerte, resistirá todo el proceso de cambio – da media sonrisa – Además como su ADN proviene del mútageno, no hará demasiado daño corregirlo por ADN humano.

Se acerca al cautivo.

-Pronto estaremos en casa Kenji…

.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

.

_**EL DESTINO TIRO SUS CARTAS**_

_**DEJO LÁGRIMAS Y SOLEDAD A SU PASO**_

_**EL DOLOR DE LA MUERTE NO ES FACIL LLEVAR**_

_**PERO HAY UN DESTINO PEOR**_

_**EL LLEVAR LA MUERTE EN VIDA**_

_**CUANDO ODIARAS A QUIEN QUIERES **_

_**Y QUERAS A QUIEN ODIAS…**_

_**¿EXISTE DESTINO PEOR?...**_


	8. Capitulo 8

_**Hola a todos**_

Por fin pude actualizar, la vida diaria ha sido muy pesada últimamente gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo está loca historia mía.

Espero y sea de su agrado este capítulo y el otro no tardara tanto lo prometo.

Ahora los dejo con la historia…

Nuevamente gracias a todos…

.

……………………………………………………

.

.

**Capitulo 8**

**.**

En la guarida Abril se paseaba de un lado a otro intranquila, Casey solo la observaba nervioso mientras el sensei permanecía sentado en su sillón con una clara preocupación en su rostro.

-Dios quiera que lleguen a tiempo - se tronaba los dedos angustiada – Por favor…por favor…-

En la sede de Sheredder, Raphael y los demás seguían en el suelo llorando, Raphael repentinamente seca las lagrimas con el brazo y se pone de pie.

-No…tenemos que buscarlo…él…él no puede estar muerto – se gira hacia Donatello y lo mira con ojos suplicantes – tiene que estar vivo…. ¿donde está su cuerpo?-

Donatello alza la vista rápidamente.

-Tienes razón…es muy raro… ¿Por qué no hay nadie? – limpia las lagrimas al igual que Raphael – él...él nunca se daría por vencido – se pone de pie – y nosotros tampoco.

Miguel Ángel todavía estaba muy afectado, tenía la mirada perdida, Donatello se acerca a él y lo trata de levantar.

-Vamos, Mikey…no te rindas…tiene que estar bien…quizás solo este herido y logro escapar-

Mikey solo negaba con la cabeza, no tenia las fuerzas para ponerse de pie, su hermano, su apoyo, su amigo…quizás estaba muerto…no podía resistir la idea de un mundo sin Leonardo.

Raphael en un claro arranque de impotencia, se acerco a él y lo tomo por los hombros haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Cobarde... – murmuro – ponte de pie…basta de ser un niño mocoso…ya… ¡ya me tienes harto...de tanto lloriqueo! – termino gritándole.

Donatello observo la escena con dolor, la impotencia de ellos los estaba llevando a la desesperación.

-Basta Raphael, no seas injusto con Mikey.

Lo miro furioso con los ojos que pugnaban por llorar, y lo soltó bruscamente…

-Levántate… busquemos a Leonardo, tu hermano te necesita y tu solo te acobardas – frunce el seño serio - ¡ponte de pie y ayuda!

Miguel Ángel se puso de pie, junto las fuerzas necesarias para tratar de pensar con la cabeza fría, pero era imposible.

-Donatello… piensa ¿qué es lo primero que debemos buscar? – Raphael le dijo.

Donatello miro alrededor del lugar, buscando una mínima señal que lograra dar con el paradero de su hermano, si su cerebro lo hacía sobresalir de sus hermanos, ahora era el momento de usarlo al cien, "vamos piensa…piensa"

En un momento detuvo la mirada en una de las esquinas del salón.

-Raphael mira… – apunto con el dedo una pequeña cámara de seguridad que estaba instalada en el lugar – es una cámara de circuito cerrado, todo debe de estar grabado ahí…todo hasta lo que paso…-

-…con Leonardo – termino Raphael – buena idea Donatello – gira la mirada hasta quedar justo con la Miguel Ángel – todavía hay esperanzas, eso aprendí de Leonardo…y ¿tú que aprendiste de él?-

Miguel Ángel abrió los ojos grandes, por un momento escucho las palabras de su hermano mayor dentro de su cabeza "Nunca te rindas Mikey…el miedo a veces te hace más fuerte", levanto la cabeza decidido.

-Él…me enseño a no rendirme – frunció el seño – y no lo haré-

Raphael dio media sonrisa y asintió

-Bien…Leo estará muy orgulloso de ti – devuelve la mirada a Donatello – Ve y busca el lugar donde da acceso a todo el sistema de video, Mikey y yo buscaremos alguna pista o lo que sea de Leonardo, nos veremos aquí en veinte minutos…¿entendido?

Donatello y Mikey asintieron decididos, y rápidamente desaparecieron del lugar cada uno a su tarea asignada…con la fe guiándolos y la Esperanza a l lado…

………………….

Mientras tanto…

-¡Demonios! - el grito de Stockman llamo la atención de Sakí.

-¿Qué sucede? – se pone de pie y camina hacia la parte de atrás de la cabina del avión privado.

-Una hemorragia – responde tratando de hacer presión en la herida de la tortuga inconsciente.

-Dijiste que estaba bien… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Está entrando en estado de shock… si sigue así y no se detiene la hemorragia – mira con temor los ojos de sakí – él morirá.

Karai se levanto pronto de su lugar y se acerca a Leonardo que luchaba por respirar.

-Leo… escúchame por favor…tienes que resistir, eres fuerte...¿me escuchas?-

Leonardo trato de abrir los ojos…no podía toda visión era borrosa, escuchaba voces pero ya no podía mas, había mucho dolor…demasiado dolor…

-Se…sen…sei - logro murmurar con demasiado esfuerzo - Pa…dre… termino diciendo antes de caer a una obscuridad total.

-¡Leo! - exclamo Karai al ver a Leonardo perder el sentido.

La respiración de Leonardo se fue apagando lentamente, Stockman aturdido inyectaba sustancia en el brazo de Leonardo, Sakí lo observaba expectante.

-Stockman ¿qué diablos sucede? Mas te vale que no le pase nada...o lo pagaras con tu vida.

-Ténemos que llegar a Japón ahora…o morirá-

………………………

Al cabo de un rato, los tres se reunieron en el salón principal del edificio.

-Tengo el sistema de seguridad aquí – levanto una pequeña caja negra – será mejor revisar esto pronto.

Raphael asintió.

-Si…quizás Leonardo logro escapar y ya este en la guarida-

-Eso espero…solo eso deseo que Leo se encuentre bien-

-Así será Mikey…así será – Raphael solo enfocaba el pensamiento en que su hermano estaba bien…tenía que estar bien.

Escondidos sobre las sombras, salieron del edificio y se dirigieron rápidamente a la guarida donde el Sensei, Abril y Casey los aperaban.

-No sé porque demonios no llama Raphael – da un puñetazo en la pared – due tal si necesitan ayuda… ¡demonios!-

-Casey… cálmate me estas poniendo más nerviosa a mi – se siente de golpe y pone sus manos sobre su cabeza – es mi culpa…si tan solo no hubiera querido ir a esa venta…si tan solo…-

Casey se acerca a la aturdida chica y la abraza.

-Calma nena….Leo es fuerte se que estará bien.

-Pero… es que si algo le pasa...Nunca me lo perdonare… nunca…yo…yo…lo…-

En esos momentos se escucharon entrar a la guarida los chicos, Abril y Casey se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron hacia la entrada. Se pararon en seco al ver solo a los tres entrar solos.

-¿Dónde está Leo? – preguntaba Abril mientras miraba tras de ellos.

-¿Qué paso Raph?-

Raphael solo negó con la cabeza en silencio, esa era la única respuesta que le pudo dar a su amigo en esos momentos.

Abril se acerco a Raphael y tomo lo que él llevaba entre sus manos, con temor lo extendió y miro con horror que era la sudadera de Leo llena de sangre, la soltó y la prenda cayó al suelo, Abril quedo en estado de shock.

Miguel no pudo reprimir más el llanto y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, Raphael cerró los ojos frustrado y de un solo grito sorprendió a todos.

-¡Basta! – grito - ¡estoy harto de que ya lo estén dando por muerto! – respiro sobresaltado - ¡Maldición!-

Hizo a un lado a Abril con su mano y se dirigió al dojo sin decir palabra alguna dejando a todos en la misma posición, un minuto después se escucho sus gritos mientras golpeaba con furia su saco de entrenamiento.

Abril rompió ese silencio acercándose a Donatelo y tomándolo por los hombros pregunto desesperada.

-¿Dónde está Leo? por favor dime que él está bien…por favor – sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – Por favor…dime-

-No sabemos donde esta…cuando llegamos al edificio estaba completamente vacío…solo…solo – agacho la mirada – solo encontramos las ropas de Leonardo.

-¿Pero no hay rastro de donde este?

-No Casey….solo esto – señalo la pequeña caja de datos.

-¿Pero qué es eso?-

-Afortunadamente el psicópata de Sheredder tiene circuito cerrado en el edificio…así podremos saber que fue lo que paso en realidad – recordó de pronto - ¿Dónde esta el sensei?

-Esta recostado – respondió Abril - se sintió un poco mal… de verdad está muy preocupado.

-Solo espero encontrar una respuesta en estos videos – se puso serio – Abril… ¿puedes ayudarme a conectarlos? yo… yo ahora estoy algo nervioso y…y…-

Abril puso una mano en su hombro.

-Si…lo sé…yo también estoy muy preocupada – trato de confortarlo, pero era muy difícil, ella se encontraba igual de angustiada.

Casey se percato que Mikey seguía sin moverse y grandes lágrimas caían.

-Mikey….cálmate estoy seguro que todo estará bien, tranquilo-

-No – negó con la cabeza – si él … - trato de hablar – si él ..no está aquí…es que nada está bien…yo…yo tenía la esperanza de que estuviera aquí…yo ….yo… - sin terminar de hablar camino en silencio y con la mirada perdida hacia el sillón, se sentó y ahogo su llanto calladamente.

Donatello lo observo y sintió como algo le oprimía en el pecho, nunca habían visto a Mikey tan afectado, el sonido de los gritos de su otro hermano descargando todo su dolor en el saco y el mismo pidiendo ayuda a su amiga para poder revisar aquellos videos.

"¿Qué está pasando? "Solo negó con la cabeza" ¿Dónde estás Leonardo….donde?..Que falta nos haces…" solo se repetía en su mente.

- Vamos…tenemos que revisar esto pronto…espero y encontremos la respuesta aquí.

Abril confirmo con la cabeza.

-Vamos Donatello.

Los dos se dirigieron al laboratorio para sacar lo más importante de esos videos, Casey se quedo solo ahí parado mirando como la familia que tanto a salido adelante a pesar de siempre estar oculta a la vida humana, se está desmoronando poco a poco por el dolor de no saber dónde está su hermano mayor.

-Hay Leo… – dijo suspirando – solo espero que estés bien…-

………………………………………………………………….

_**ESPERANZA… QUE FACIL PALABRA**_

_**PERO QUE DIFICIL TENERLA**_

_**CUANDO LA UNICA LUZ QUE HAY**_

_**SIENTES QUE SE APAGA**_

_**¿QUÉ HACE UN CORAZON SIN FE?**_

_**LO MISMO QUE UN CORAZON **_

_**QUE NO TIENE ESPERANZA…**_


	9. Capitulo 9

REKI ZEN

YUNUEN

JUANIS

CLOEH Y A TODOS EN ESPECIAL

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo en esta historia mía

Solo me queda decir gracias y

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**_

Y que todos sus sueños por más pequeños que sean se vuelvan realidad

Se los desea de corazón su amiga

sorafenix

.

………………………………………………

.

.

CAPITULO 9

-Listo – se enderezo de la computadora – ya esta, esto es lo que se grabo como a la hora que se llevaron a Leonardo.

-Bien, llamare a los chicos para poder revisarlo – agrego Abril – Voy ensegui…

-Espera – la interrumpió Donatello - ¿sabes que es lo que veremos en el video? – La miro expectante – osea…me refiero a que no sabemos si lo que veamos nos guste o no-

Abril solo agacho la mirada mordiendo su labio.

-No lo sé Donatello – levanto la mirada – solo tengo la fe de que…de… de que… Leo estará bien – sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas – Lo único que espero ver de ese video es...es a Leonardo escapar – soltó una risita entre las lagrimas que comenzaron a caer – solo lo veremos dando esos espectaculares saltos que da…y… y... dando su merecido a los del pie y…y ….regresando a casa con ustedes y… - puso sus manos en su pecho – Con…con migo…

Donatello la observo triste.

-Dios quiera que así sea…-

Abril asintió sin decir palabra alguna, dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir del laboratorio.

-Abril – la llamo Dony - yo lo sé – dudo en seguir – solo…solo quiero que sepas que yo sé lo que sientes…...regresara lo sé…-

Abril se detuvo en seco y sin dar la vuelta a encarar a Donatello solo se escucho su voz entre cortada.

-Donatello yo… - trato de controlar su llanto – no tienes idea de cuánto he tratado de analizar esto…de….-

Donatello camino hasta ella y la tomo por los hombros haciendo que ella volteara hacia él y con una mano enderezo su rostro para ver aquellos ojos verdes.

-Lo sé…se cuanto tú lo quieres – sonrió triste – no le diré a nadie, no te preocupes-

-Yo… - negó con la cabeza – no tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí cuando estaba entre la vida y la muerte después de ese ataque…en…en esos momentos me di cuenta de la forma en que lo quería, pero… yo esta noche..esta noche pensaba hablar con el...decirle… decirle cuanto…-

-Shhhh – puso un dedo en la boca de Abril – se lo dirás, cuando regrese, ahora es tiempo de saber la verdad – la soltó – Ve por los chicos y por el sensei, yo pondré el monitor grande-

Abril una vez más confirmo en silencio y salió del laboratorio rápidamente.

-Bien, ahora sabremos donde estas Leonardo….resiste – dijo Donatello para si mismo – resiste un poco mas – y se dirigió nuevamente al monitor-

Al poco tiempo Raphael, Mikey, Casey, ya estaban entrando al laboratorio, Abril ayudaba al sensei a llegar al lugar.

-Hijo…ya tienes noticias de tu hermano – pregunto el sensei.

-Sensei…en unos momentos esperemos que así sea-

-Donatello si ya lo tienes listo, ¿Qué esperas para ponerlo?-

-Espera Raphael es solo que tengo que sintonizar bien la imagen – dio unos cuantos tecleos a la computadora y comenzó a verse una imagen que poco a poco tomaba claridad-

-Miren son los de la elite - Mikey apunto el enorme monitor del laboratorio - ¿Pero no se escucha nada?-

-Donatello, ¿no puedes hacer algo con eso? – Raphael le hablo.

-Espera…eso trato... – la imagen ya era muy clara y el sonido un poco bajo, pero era muy entendible lo que se hablaba.

-Guarden silencio - hablo Casey - tenemos qué no perder detalles-

Todos asintieron, Abril jalo una silla y sentó con mucho cuidado al sensei.

Y fue así como empezó a transcurrir el video, lo miraron esperando ver cualquier indicio de su hermano, hasta que vieron a las elites que llevaban a Leonardo inconsciente.

-¡Es Leonardo! – Raphael se adelanto unos pasos.

-Esta inconsciente – agrego Donatello.

-Esperen cállense - de nuevo Casey.

La elite tiro bruscamente a Leonardo al suelo, unos segundos estuvieron ahí hasta que Sakí apareció en el video.

-"Por fin" – hablo - "levántenlo" - ordeno.

La elite levanto a Leonardo, uno agarrándolo de cada brazo, al estar de pie Leonardo comenzó a recuperar el sentido.

-"Que…donde" – comenzó a hablar –"¿dónde estoy?"

-"Me alegro que estés despierto"

-"Sheredder" – lo miro con odio.

-"Escucha ya no quiero perder más tiempo" – tomo la cara de Leonardo con una mano obligándolo a que lo mirara – "es tu última oportunidad"

-"¿Oportunidad…de qué?"

-"De que te unas a mí...es eso o la muerte, ¿qué decides?"

Leonardo lanzo una risa irónica y cansada

-"Ya sabes mi respuesta"

Sakí acerco su rostro al de Leonardo y lo apretó con fuerza ya que Leonardo hacia gesto de dolor.

-"¿Cuál es?"

-"Jamás" – dio media sonrisa - "antes prefiero morir"

Sakí lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que su rostro girara un poco.

-"Que así sea"

Los de la elite apretaron mas su agarre, Leonardo se tenso demasiado.

-"Espera…Karai dijo que ya no perseguirías a mis hermanos"

-"Te propongo un trato, tu vida por la de ellos...puedes pens…"

-"Acepto" – contesto rápido.

-"¿No lo pensaras?"

-"Nada tengo que pensar"

-"Que estúpido eres, dar tu vida así como así"

-"No es estupidez…eso es amor…amor por tu familia" – Leo soltó una carcajada irónica – "Pero eso tu nunca lo sabrás… nunca habrá nadie que de la vida por ti…..nunca"-

-"Entonces morirás, sosténganlo fuerte"

Obedecieron, hicieron que Leonardo quedara un poco más rígido, Shereder se acerco y bruscamente le quito la bandana del rostro con la mano derecha.

-"¿Tienes miedo morir?"

-"¿Miedo?...no… "- le sostuvo la mirada –"Miedo de morir sin haber hecho nada en esta vida, sin haber amado y sin haber respetado mi honor…morir…eso...es solo una aventura mas"

Shereder levanto la mano aun sosteniendo la bandana en ella.

-"¿Estás preparado?"

Los chicos al escuchar las palabras que pronuncio Shereder pusieron cara de expectación y angustia.

-No…no se atreverá – Raphael se acerco mas al monitor.

-"Listo para mi última aventura" – respondió Leonardo sin reflejar temor alguno.

-"Tu última aventura" – sonrió – "como tortuga" – finalizo.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¡Muere!" – lanzo un grito mientras su puño aun con la bandana, con un solo golpe hundió sus filosas dagas de la armadura en el estomago de Leonardo.

Leonardo lanzo un grito ahogado, abrió los ojos muy grandes y desenfocados.

-"Ya comenzó tu nueva aventura….sin tu amada familia" – le dijo en su cara mientras aun tenía su puño clavado en el.

Lentamente saco el puño de su abdomen y sangre se vio en su sudadera blanca, Leonardo cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó los dientes tratando de mitigar aquel dolor.

Poco a poco fue soltando su cuerpo hasta quedar de pie solo ayudado por los de la elite, pronto lo soltaron y como si fuera cámara lenta, su cuerpo fue cayendo lentamente al suelo y un hilito de sangre comenzó a salir por la comisura de su boca.

-"Desháganse del cuerpo" – fue lo último que se escucho de shereder.

- ¡NOOOO! – se escucho un grito de uno de los presentes en el laboratorio - ¡NO!-

El maestro Splinter con esfuerzo se puso de pie, sus manos temblaban, su respiración se hizo trabajosa el dolor era demasiado.

-Hijo…Leonardo – puso sus manos sobre su pecho apretó entre ellas su ropa tratando de mitigar aquel dolor que aquejaba en su pecho.

Miguel Ángel cayó sin fuerzas sobre sus rodillas con la mirada clavada en aquel cuerpo que parecía sin vida de su hermano.

Donatello seguía al frente del computador con esfuerzo enfocaba la cara de Leonardo y vio con horror como salía sangre por su boca, no podía creer lo que veía…no podía ser lo que estaba pasando.

Abril por su parte seguía en un estado de shock, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, presencio la muerte de la persona que ella mas quería en este mundo aquel cariño que sin darse cuenta se fue tornando en amor, aquella necesidad de verlo, de escucharlo, ella se auto convencía que solo era cariño de hermanos, pero Leo era todo lo que ella buscaba en alguien, la entendía mejor que nadie, una vez más vio esos ojos llenos de paz ahora sin vida, no pudo resistir mas y oprimió su pecho.

-No….Leo….no puedes morir…no...por...porque yo….yo.. – no podía hablar hasta que en un susurro logro decir – yo…te amo.. – después comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Casey volteo rápidamente al alcanzar a escuchar lo que la chica dijo.

-¿Abril? – se acerco y la tomo por los hombros - ¿Qué…que dijiste?

Abril no podía contestarle.

-¿Qué dijiste? Repítelo… - la zarandeo un poco – Repite lo que dijiste...-

-Lo….lo…siento..-

-¿Dijiste te amo? – la encaro mas - solo dímelo…-

-Yo…yo... – lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos - …lo amo…-

Por fin lo había admitido, por fin lo había dicho, era verdad ahora no estaba confundida, no había duda aquel cariño termino por ser amor, ya no quería engañarse más lo amaba pero, ya era tarde…

Raphael camino hasta la pantalla con paso lento y torpe sin toda premeditación levanto la mano temblorosa y la puso sobre la pantalla, sus dedos iban resbalando hasta quedar posados sobre el cuerpo de su hermano caído.

-¿Leonardo? – lo llamo con voz temblorosa - Le…levántate….vamos…intrépido…tu...tu…estas bien…ponte de pie…-

En un arranque de dolor arremetió un puño sobre la pantalla haciendo que se rompiera en varios pedazos que cayeron alrededor.

_-¡PONTE DE PIE!_ – lanzo un grito desesperado haciendo que los demás se estremecieran al oír su grito, respiraba con dificultad y miro como su puño sangraba producto por aquellos cortes del cristal.

-Raphael… – Casey observaba a su amigo con dolor.

Un quejido sofocado se escucho.

-AAGHHHH-

-¿Maestro! – Abril corrió a socorrerlo.

Un agudo dolor aquejo el pecho del sensei, el dolor de ver a su hijo en esa situación no pudo ser para menos, Donatello corrió hacia su padre para ver su estado.

-¡Sensei…! – tomo su pecho – tranquilo sensei…cálmese por favor – voltea ver a su hermano con su cara alterada - ¡Raphael! – le grito - ¡Raphael ayúdame!-

A toda respuesta salió corriendo del laboratorio, Casey lo siguió con la mirada y salió corriendo tras él, Donatello regreso la atención a su padre percatándose que se encontraba en muy mal estado.

-¡Demonios! – miro al que quedo en el lugar - ¿Mikey por Dios reacciona y ayúdame! – Donatello tomo el brazo del sensei y Abril del otro extremo - ¡Mikey! – lo llamo inútilmente una vez más.

-Vamos Donatello… no hay tiempo para eso – miro al sensei – tenemos que atenderlo.

Donatello asintió y salieron del laboratorio rumbo al a habitación del sensei.

Mikey quedo solo en el lugar, en un impulso rápido e inconsiente se abrazo a si mismo sollozando.

-¿Leo? – sollozo – pro…prometiste…siempre…estar con migo…tu.. – cerro los ojos con dolor –…lo prometiste...

Raphael salió de la guarida echa una furia corrió por las azoteas si saber rumbo ni dirección, toda su vista era borrosa producto de las lagrimas que seguían saliendo de el, sin pensarlo si quiera se detuvo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo en qué lugar se encontraba, nuevamente estaba justo frente a la sede de Sakí, con un rápido y brusco ademan limpio sus lagrimas con el brazo y de un salto llego al edificio entrando por la ventana de nuevo.

-Leonardo... – susurro en voz baja.

Cerro los puños y con la mano lastimada comenzó a golpear el piso en cada golpe su puño sangraba mas.

-¡_MALDITA SEA_! – gritaba tras cada golpe, su cara reflejaba tanto el dolor físico como emocional.

Estaba a punto de asestar un golpe más pero ese puño fue detenido en pleno vuelo.

-Raph…no te hagas esto.

-¡Suéltame Casey!...tu en todo caso... ¿que sabes lo que siento?-

-Lo sé…pero recuerda que también era mi amigo…pero ahora el esta….mu…-

-¡_CALLATE_! – grito desesperado - ¡nunca vuelvas a repetir eso!...el…el estúpido debe estar vivo…¿cómo demonios dio su vida así por nosotros?-

Casey puso una mano en su hombro.

-Raph…no puedes dejarte vencer así como así…Leo…a Leo no le hubiera gustado verte así...además tus hermanos te necesitan, en especial Mikey...se ve demasiado afectado, además también están sufri….-

-¿Ellos no me necesitan! – lo interrumpió – necesitan a Leonardo y cuando…cuando él… - un nudo se acumulaba en su garganta - cuando él nos necesito…nosotros no estábamos.. ¡maldición! – grito desesperado- él ahora esta…esta…-

-Escucha nada puedes hacer ya, creo que si Leonardo dio su vida fue por ustedes…por su bien así que… - negó con la cabeza – mejor no desperdicies su sacrificio y vuelve a casa…..-

-No…déjame solo-

-Raph…-

-¡Vete! Déjame...solo-

-Por favor escúchame… Raphael...-

-No – su voz se fue apagando – te lo pido…solo…solo déjame un momento-

Casey lo miro resignado.

-Raph...está bien...te esperare afuera….-

Casey brinco hacia la ventana y se detuvo en el marco observando a Raphael.

Raphael se puso de pie pero su piernas comenzaron a temblarle cayendo de nuevo al piso terminando por llorar nuevamente, su mandíbula temblaba, comenzó a golpear de nuevo el piso sin importar que volviera a sangrar su puño, grito como un loco desesperado sacando todo el dolor que había en él.

Casey quería consolarlo pero ¿cómo?, le dolía ver a la gran tormenta convertida en una frágil llovizna.

Raphael dejo de gritar para convertir su llanto en pequeños gemidos convulsionados.

-Es...es...esto no se quedara así – levanto la mirada llena de odio – Sakí - pronuncio el nombre – te haré llorar lagrimas de sangre – cerro los puños y miro su propia sangre apretó los dientes tan fuerte que parecían romperse – te prometo hermano…juro por mi vida que me la pagaran…lo juro por ti hermano…no descansare hasta acabar con ellos-

Por último lanzo un grito que se escucho a lo largo de aquel edificio vació

- ¡¡¡ME VENGARE!!!-

……………………………………………………………………….

_**DOLOR, TRISTEZA, ODIO, RABIA, RENCOR**_

_**PALABRAS ESCONDIDAS EN UNA SOLA**_

_**VENGANZA….VENGANZA…**_

_**¿PERO?**_

_**ESA SOLA PALABRA ¿QUÉ TE DA?**_

_**TRANQUILIDAD O INTRANQUILIDAD**_

_**SI NO TE DEVOLVERÁ LO QUE SE TE FUE ARREBATADO**_

_**DICEN QUE LA VENGANZA ES UN PLATO QUE FRIO SABE MEJOR**_

_**¿QUÉ DE VERDAD HAY EN ESO?**_


	10. Capitulo 10

_**Gracias a todos por su apoyo en esta historia, pero el trabajo a estado duro estas semanas.**_

_**Gracias a **_

_**Juanis**_

_**Yunuen**_

_**Cloeh**_

_**Reki-zen**_

_**Axelfenix**_

_**Maryhamatogirl**_

_**Y a todos, todos lo que siguen está loca invención mía…. Gracias**_

_**De corazón gracias…**_

_**.**_

………………………………………_**..**_

_**.**_

Hace una semana que había transcurrido desde la muerte de Leonardo, la guarida que días antes estaba llena de ruidos peleas y en total luz, ahora lucia sombría y triste, el laboratorio de Donatello ya no se escuchaban aquellos molestos y consecutivos tecleos, ni emanaciones de humo que regularmente salían después de un experimento fallido todo el laboratorio en silencio.

En la sala en una pequeña mesa a un costado del televisor se podía observar un video juego en total abandono, no estaba nadie dando brincos ni gritos desesperados por tratar de pasar algún nivel de aquel juego, ni se escuchaba aquella voz chillona y quejumbrosa pidiendo ayuda para no perder en ese momento.

El más pequeño de los cuatro llevaba días encerrado en su habitación, solo… aunque a él nunca le gustaba la soledad.

El dojo, estaba descuidado y las armas intactas y en particular un saco que colgaba del techo, ya no estaba en constante movimiento ni se escuchaban aquellos gritos tras cada golpe, ni mucho menos esas acostumbradas pequeñas discusiones donde se pedía dejar en paz a ese saco, Raphael y Casey se habían pasado los últimos días revisando por todo el edificio de Sakí por completo, buscando una simple señal o en último caso, el cuerpo de su hermano.

Lo que antes era un hogar lleno de risas y alegría, ahora era todo lo contrario, los chicos después de haber visto ese terrible video, no habían cruzado palabra alguna, las únicas voces que algunas veces se escuchaban eran las de Donatello y Abril ya que ellos se dedicaban a cuidar del maestro Splinter que aun no se recuperaba del todo, algunas veces despertaba y lo primero que preguntaba era por su hijo Leonardo, pero le daban sedantes ya que aun no estaba en condiciones de afrontar aquella dura y triste verdad.

Abril estaba rumbo a la habitación del sensei cuando se abrió la puerta, dejando ver la cara de Donatello.

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunto mirando un poco por encima de Donatello.

Donatello salió completamente haciendo retroceder un poco a Abril, cerró la puerta y se recargo un poco en ella.

-Ya está un poco mejor pero… - levanto la mirada dejando ver aquellos ojos que delataban cansancio y desvelo – no sé como reaccionara –

-Te refieres a cuando se entere a… - un nudo en la garganta no dejo terminar la oración.

-Sí, no sé como lo vaya a tomar… yo… - agacho la mirada – solo quisiera que todo esto fuera una pesadilla – negó con la cabeza – una maldita pesadilla –

Abril puso una mano en su hombro y mordió su labio, tratando de encontrar una sola palabra de aliento… no solo para el sino para ella misma, pero no había consuelo en esos momentos y nunca lo habría… nunca tendría un consuelo ante tal perdida.

-Abril, yo solo espero despertar de todo esto y ver a Leonardo al lado mío reprendiéndome por quedarme dormido en la computadora y… - una pequeña risita compulsiva salió de el – escucharlo diciéndome con aquella voz tan tranquila diciéndome… vamos don, debes descansar, yo le diré… Leo no me quede dormido…

acabo de llegar, y el… me dirá con aquella sonrisa… si como no, ¿te creo? Y todo estará como antes…todo –

En esos momentos la puerta de la habitación de Raphael se abrió, de ella salió un Raphael cansado y abatido su rostro mostraba enojo, camino hasta ellos y se detuvo, miro la puerta del sensei.

-¿Cómo sigue? – pregunto secamente.

-El está mejor… por ahora, pero temo cuando despierte – suspiro – no sé como tome la realidad –

-Tendrá que aceptarla tal cual es – dijo sin ninguna emoción.

-¿Pero de que estás hablando? – Donatello pregunto confundido, no podía creer con la ligereza que hablaba Raphael.

-De la muerte de Leonardo, ¿de qué otra cosa puedo hablar?-

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible que lo tomes así… tan a la ligera? –

-¿Qué quieres? – comenzó a elevar la voz - ¿qué saque una varita mágica y reviva a Leo? – cerro los ojos frustrado – no puedo hacer eso –

-No, claro que no… es solo que no puede ser que no sientas nada de esto –

-¿Qué demonios sabes tú lo que siento o no? – miro a la puerta y trato de bajar el tono de voz – aquí solo hay un maldito culpable – puso un dedo en el pecho de Donatello – y tú ya sabes quién es –

-Claro que lo se… y aun sabiéndolo… ¿qué podemos hacer? – su rostro mostraba un poco mas de molestia – ¿eso no cambia nada? el maestro sentirá la misma pena al igual que nosotros -

-Quizás para ti eso no cambie nada… pero para mí sí – desvió la mirada.

Donatello lo observo algo contrariado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

Raphael levanto la mirada con unos ojos llenos de furia contenida, unos ojos que muy a menudo mostraban enojo, pero ahora era diferente… una chispa de ira se reflejaba en aquellos ojos.

-Venganza –

-¿Qué?-

-No me digas que pensabas quedarte como si nada… y que la muerte de Leonardo quedara impune – una a sonrisa malvada y amarga salió de el – pagaran… jure que así seria… y así será –

Donatello quedo en silencio, la mirada por unos momentos parecía perdida, dentro de su cabeza daba vueltas esas palabras en Raphael, "venganza"… esa sola palabra decía demasiado, y a la vez tan poco.

-Eso no nos devolverá a Leonardo –

Raphael se desespero y lo tomo de los brazos y lo atrajo hacia él, le hablo casi en susurro justo frente a su cara.

-Dime algo… ¿Qué tienes en las venas? –

-¿Qué?- Donatello no comprendía.

-¿Cómo demonios piensas que dejaremos las cosas así como así? – lo soltó empujándolo un poco – nunca olvidare el rostro de Leonardo cuando ese maldito lo apuñalo – dijo serio – nunca… así que tenemos que prepararnos, no nos quedaremos como si nada hubiera pasado… Leonardo… el… - apretó los puños fuertemente – el estaba cambiando, todo sería mejor… él no quería estar solo… no le gustaba la soledad… y ahora el está muerto… y ni siquiera sabemos en donde está su cuerpo… maldición… ni siquiera podemos darle a su cuerpo un lugar de descanso – su mirada se vio triste.

Donatello nuevamente al escuchar a Raphael frunció el ceño, tenía razón… toda la razón si su familia no estaba bien ya que tenían que esconderse del mundo exterior, tampoco estaban mal, eran una familia con distintas personalidades y pensamientos, con defectos y virtudes… eran hermanos, familia…pero, ya no estaba completa y todo por una maldita venganza y un afán de destruir lo correcto, karai se lo había propuesto y como no lo logro termino matando a Leonardo…

Raphael tenía toda la razón, claro que le dolía la muerte de su hermano… y claro que no se tenía que quedar así… venganza no le devolvería a Leonardo pero al menos haría algo.

Levanto la mirada hacia Raphael serio y decidido.

-Estoy de acuerdo – hablo – necesitamos un plan –

Abril los observo sorprendida.

-Esperen un momento – toco el hombro de Donatello – Leonardo… dijo – los chicos la miraron – el me dijo… no mas venganzas, que toda guerra acababa esa noche…el... – se esforzaba por hablar – fue muy claro… solo una muerte por salvar muchas más – termino con un nudo en la garganta.

-El no pensó en lo que sentiríamos nosotros… así que no desistiré en mí manera de proceder… ¿estás de acuerdo Donatello? –

Donatello confirmo con la cabeza.

-Chicos escuchen por favor, yo se que a Leo no… -

-¿Cuál es el plan? –

Una voz salió a espalda de ellos haciendo que Abril nunca terminara de hablar, justo tras de ellos se encontraba Mikey, sus ojos mostraban un rencor que nunca antes habían visto, esos ojos azules que solo expresaban alegría y picardía ahora estaban rojos e hinchados, sus hermanos se sorprendieron al verlo en ese estado, Raphael lo miraba de arriba abajo se notaba claramente la falta de sueño y el pesar que llevaba n su pecho.

-¿Mikey? – abril adelanto unos pasos hacia el - ¿Qué te pasa? –

-¿Qué me pasa? – una pequeña risa amarga salió de el – casi nada Abril… casi nada… solo que acabo de perder a mi hermano y no hice nada para evitarlo –

Al escuchar esas palabras sintieron como su corazón se estrujaba.

-El… - comenzó – siempre nos protegió de todo, nos cuido, nos enseño y yo solo me quejaba de los largos entrenamientos que nos daba… pero el solo lo hacía para que nosotros pudiéramos salir ganadores o a salvos en cada batalla… me quejaba de su horrenda comida que tanto temía y el …el… solo seguía cocinándola aunque todos nos quejáramos, nunca se rindió y siempre terminábamos comiéndola, se desvelaba por nosotros… siempre estaba al pendiente de cualquier mínimo detalle en la guarida… él era todo… mi hermano el casi perfecto… casi… -

Mikey comenzó a llorar, Donatello dejo escapar unas lagrimas al igual que su hermano menor.

-El único defecto que mi hermano tenia… el único… era…era… - su voz se hacía más apagada.

-¿Cuál era? – Raphael de igual manera sabía la impotencia que sentía Mikey en esos momentos, así que se vio obligado en hacer esa pregunta.

Miguel Ángel se limpio las lágrimas y su mirada triste fue aun más al dar la respuesta.

-Nosotros… nosotros éramos su único defecto- dijo con frustración – y también fuimos su destrucción… -

-No estuvimos cuando nos necesito – Donatello agrego – y dio la vida por nosotros -

-Pero lo vengaremos – Raphael los miro – Haremos que se sienta orgulloso de nosotros, se que el haría lo mismo -

Abril seguía escuchándolos desconcertada "¿pero qué estupideces estaban diciendo? Leonardo nunca hubiera pensado en sus hermanos como un defecto y menos como su perdición, el dio la vida por ellos… pero fue para que ellos estuvieran a salvo y tranquilos, no para que buscaran venganza… las últimas palabras de Leonardo hacia ella fue para decir a sus hermanos que siempre estuvo orgulloso de ellos y no mas venganzas… que los amaba, ¿tanto era el dolor para cegarse de esa manera?... por una parte lo entendía, ella misma no sabía cómo equilibrar aquel sentimiento por la muerte de a quién amaba tanto, no… se que que a Leonardo no le gustaría esto… tengo que parar toda esta estupidez ahora o terminaran haciéndose más daño del que tienen ahora."

-Escuchen bien lo que les voy a decir – comenzó decidida – estoy segura que a el no le gustaría esto –

-¿Y tú qué piensas de que el ahora este muerto? – Raphael le pregunto molesto – si mas no recuerdo tu dijiste que lo amabas –

Donatello y Mikey la miraron, uno ya sabia y el otro había olvidado aquellas palabras que la chica pronuncio, Abril a toda respuesta solo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, con un profundo dolor por aquellas palabras tan hirientes que le dijo Raphael.

-Si… dije que lo amo – hablo con dolor – porque lo amo… y sé que al no permitiría esto… quizás… - le dirigió una mirada con enojo - ¿yo lo conocía mejor que tú?-

De Raphael salió una risa amarga e irónica.

-Nadie conocía a la perfección a Leo, algunas veces era tan perfecto que me suena imposible que alguien se considerara tan perfecto para estar al mismo nivel para entenderlo – la miro molesto – así que no me vengas con esas tonterías ahora Abril –

-Dejemos discusiones tontas sin sentido ahora, lo único que importa es vengar a Leo – Mikey bajo la mirada triste – ¿ o es que no se han puesto a pensar que jamás volveremos a ver a Leonardo? –

-¿Y gracias a quien? – se paro frente a la chica - ¿te has puesto a pensar que nunca veras de nuevo a quien dices amar –

Abril le sostuvo la mirada.

-Lo amo Raphael –

-Pues permíteme dudarlo… cualquiera con sangre en las venas sentiría rencor de quien le arrebato a un ser amado –

-Eso no me devolverá Leo –

-Entonces permitirás que la muerte que tuvo o el dolor que sintió cuando lo apuñalo… ¿recuerdas el rostro de dolor que hizo… recuerdas eso? – la tomo de los hombros - ¿olvidaras así como así como la vida se extinguía en él?

Raphael respiraba agitado, molesto y a la vez impotente.

-Yo no podre olvidar jamás como le arrebataron la vida… cuando el ya tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo… - aparto la mirada – el me dijo que ya todo sería mejor el… - zarandeo un poco a Abril – tenía toda una vida por delante con nosotros – la soltó – y ahora no tenemos ni su cuerpo para llorarle –

Abril se quedo sin decir palabra, Raphael tenía razón…Leo jamás volvería a ellos… jamás, el vivió hasta el final por ellos ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo por él? Le arrebataron la oportunidad de decirle a Leo cuanto lo amaba…

¿Por qué dejar que la maldita de karai goce su triunfo? esa maldita le debía una y se la cobraría… si tendría que pelear por alguien… tendría que ser por Leo, por seguir el camino que el dejo… proteger a quien amas y a la gente inocente.

Levanto la mirada hacia Raphael y miro a los chicos, sin decir palabra alguna solo confirmo con la cabeza seria y decidida.

Raphael solo dio media sonrisa, sabía lo que ella quería decir sin palabras.

-Está todo dicho, solo tenemos que… -

En esos momentos Casey estaba llegando a ellos, venia un poco agitado, trato de tomar un poco de aire para poder hablar y dar ese importante informe que consiguió.

-Ya… sé donde… esta… Sakí –

-¿Dónde está ese maldito? – Raphael pregunto impaciente.

-Está en Japón – sonrió complacido - ¿y a que no saben por qué?-

Donatello frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?-

-Nuestro querido shereder tiene un hijo… al parecer su nombre es Kenji, todo indica que tuvo un accidente y se fue inmediatamente hacia allá –

-¿Pero volverá? – esta vez Mikey quería respuestas.

Casey confirmo con la aveza.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Donatello.

-Shereder está en campaña política ¿recuerdan?, entonces el dio una conferencia de prensa donde dio a conocer que su hijo tuvo un accidente y que el regresara al cabo de un año… dando tiempo a la nueva campaña y así poder

Ver recuperado a su hijo en ese tiempo y traerlo acá junto a él – levanto una ceja y dio una mirada de complicidad - ¿entienden? El regresara a Nueva York y no solo… si no con su hijo –

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

-Para que shereder abandone una campaña así de importante que le dará tantos beneficios – puso una mano en su barbilla – debe significar mucho su supuesto hijo –

-Debe quererlo demasiado para hacer eso – Mikey pensaba lo mismo que sus hermanos.

Abril y Casey sabían a la conclusión que los chico llegarían.

-¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?-

Todos confirmaron con la cabeza, Raphael levanto una ceja y sonrió complacido.

-Bien… jure que llorarías lagrimas de sangre maldito – Raphael saco de entre su cinturón la bandana de Leo – te lo jure a ti hermano –

Raphael sostuvo frente a él la bandana, los demás la miraron con tristeza, la apretó mas entre su mano.

-¿Es una promesa? – y extendió la mano frente a ellos aun con aquella bandana que significaba tanto para ellos.

-Lo prometo… por Leo – Donatello extendió el brazo tocando la mano de Raphael.

-Por mi hermano… lo hare – Mikey igual extendió la mano.

-Por mi amigo – Case igual extendió la mano.

Abril coloco la mano arriba de la de Casey, este la miro y solo asintió, la mirada lo decía todo, sin rencor y remordimientos… el aceptaba el amor de la chica hacia Leo y lo entendía, así que no había razones para perder la amistad, no tendría su amor pero la tenía a su lado… como amiga o como fuera pero no la dejaría sola con este dolor, ella lo entendió y agradecía con todo su corazón eso.

-Por el amor que siento por Leo – y salió una lagrima de sus ojos.

Raphael los miro a todos y de igual forma asintió.

-Kenji… tu destino está escrito… tu muerte por la de mi hermano…

.

……………………….

.

_**UN CORAZÓN HERIDO NO PIENSA ADECUADAMENTE**_

_**PERO CUANDO VARIOS CORAZONES LLEVAN EL MISMO DOLOR DE DIFERENTE MANERA**_

_**¿QUÉ HACER?**_

_**CUANDO LASTIMARAN UN CORAZÓN Y EL ALMA**_

_**DE AQUEL AL QUE LLORAN Y VENGAN…**_

_**SIN SABER QUE ELLOS MISMOS DARÁN LA APUÑALADA FINAL…**_


	11. Capitulo 11

Hola a todos yo de nuevo acá con otro capítulo,

De nuevo gracias a todos por su apoyo

Y gracias en este capítulo a marihamatogirl que me ayudo a escribirlo ya que tengo lastimada mi mano u.u

Ok.

Ahora debo de aclarar algo en este fic, Sakí nuestro odiado destructor no es un utrom si no humano ;)

Pero solo en esta historia…. Todo aclarado aquí el 11 capitulo

Espero y les guste.

.

-------------------

.

En Japón en un edificio se encuentra una suite imperial que ocupa todo el último piso por completo, en una de las habitaciones del fondo alguien está a punto de recuperar el sentido.

Leonardo comenzó de apoco a abrir los ojos, sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza y de cuerpo, trato de incorporarse pero una punzada lo detuvo en el intento.

-No intentes levantarte kame – una voz femenina le hablo.

Leonardo trato de enfocar la vista pero toda visión era borrosa.

-¿Don...de? – trato de hablar pero el dolor era agudo.

La chica camino hacia él y con delicadeza lo recostó, Leo se resistía pero no tenía fuerzas.

-Aun estas débil – dijo cuando logro recostarlo – tienes algo de fiebre aun – puso su mano en la frente – eres fuerte… ahora entiendo porque el maestro se a ocupado tanto de ti -

-¿Maes… tro?-

-Si, el maestro – suspiro - escucha debes de descansar, ahora regresa tu guardiana yo solo pasaba por aquí –

-¿Quién eres tu… y dónde estoy? –

La chica paso su mano por la mejilla de Leonardo y sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Takako y nunca lo olvides –

En esos momentos la puerta se abrió entrando karai que al mirar a la otra chica tocando a Leonardo cerró la puerta de golpe y se dirigió a ella, Takako alejo la mano de Leonardo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – la miro furiosa.

La chica solo sonrió al ver la reacción de karai, ella era de tez blanca pálida era de la misma estatura de karai con el pelo largo y recogido con una bandana negra era de la misma estatura de karai solo que con rasgos orientales mas marcados.

-Solo pase por aquí y me encontré a la kame solo y me dio algo de pena – puso cara de tristeza fingida – no me gusta que este solo… es tan vulnerable así – puso cara de satisfacción - ¿acaso te molesto que lo tocara? –

Karai le sostuvo la mirada.

-Lárgate de aquí y sobre todo aléjate de el –

-Válgame dios – la chica puso su mano en su mejilla – Karai esta… esta… ¿celosa? – una carcajada salió de ella – la implacable karai esta celosa de una kame y no de un cualquiera si no del futuro hijo del maestro -

Se dirige hasta ella y camino a su alrededor.

-¿Quieres todo para ti ¿cierto? –

-Takako escúchame bien… aléjate de él y no vuelvas a meterte conmigo – le sostuvo la mirada – ya no soy la misma de antes y si comienzas a molestarme no te garantizo las consecuencias -

La chica sonrió de nuevo calmada.

-¿Me estas amenazando karai?-

-Tómalo como quieras, solo aléjate de nosotros –

-¿Nosotros? – La chica levanto una ceja – ¿te refieres a ti y la kame o – puso en dedo en su mentón – tu y Kenta… ¿o ya lo olvidaste? – la chica tapo su boca con la mano – ups… ¿te recordé viejas heridas? –

Karai soltó una carcajada.

-¿Kenta? Por dios él no se compara ni una milésima de lo que es Leonardo – puso una mano en la cintura - ¿Por qué crees que el maestro nunca lo ha elegido?

Ahora karai fue la que tapo su boca en señal de haber cometido una indiscreción.

-Ups… ¿acaso no has superado que el maestro me prefiera a mí que a ti?... o que ¿prefiriera mil veces a su enemigo que a Kenta? Hay lo siento Takako.. ¿removí viejas heridas? – sonrió satisfecha.

La otra chica apretó los dientes y puño en su cara se reflejo todo el coraje que karai expreso para lograr esa reacción.

-Te lo dije, ya no soy la misma… ahora te recomiendo aléjate de nosotros y no tendrás problemas – la miro seria – de lo contrario… te acercas a Leonardo una vez mas y te juro… juro que será la última vez que respires – apunto la puerta – ahora lárgate –

Takako levanto una ceja y sonrió cínica, hizo reverencia a karai y miro a Leonardo.

-Hasta pronto… amo Kenji – y salió de la habitación.

Karai la siguió con la vista hasta que por fin salió del lugar, cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-¿Karai… eres tú? – Leonardo logro estar un poco más levantado.

-Leo, tranquilo aquí estoy… no pasa nada – lo toma de los hombros – por favor recuéstate debes des…

Leonardo con el brazo la hizo a un lado, ella retrocedió asombrada.

-Aléjate… aléjate de mí –

-¿Leo… que te pasa? –

-¿Qué me pasa… ya olvidaste que me traicionaste?-

-Leonardo… espera las cosas no son como piensas –

-¿No… pero de verdad me crees estúpido? – un dolor de nuevo en la cabeza hizo que se contuviera -¿Dónde demonios estoy… donde están mis hermanos?

Como pudo logro pararse de la cama y con paso tambaleante se acerco la ventana, karai iba muy cerca de el temiendo que perdiera el sentido.

Leonardo se aferro al borde de la ventana y miro hacia el exterior, se dio cuenta que donde quiera que estuviera era demasiado alto y no habría oportunidad de salir por ahí y menos en el estado en que se encontraba.

-¿Dónde estoy? – hablo más calmado sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera.

-Estas en Japón –

Leonardo abrió los ojos sorprendido, volteo a mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?... maldición karai respóndeme – se sostuvo mas fuerte por un mareo repentino - ¿Qué demonios pasa? –

-Permíteme contestarte esa pregunta – Sheredder estaba detrás de ellos.

Leonardo al escuchar la voz de su enemigo se giro rápidamente y se puso en posición de ataque.

-Tranquilo Leonardo – camino un poco más hacia el – no estás en condiciones de pelear ahora, así que cálmate o tendré que someterte –

Leonardo le sostuvo la mirada, por dentro estaba agotado sentía un dolor que no le permitía moverse, pero no le daría el lujo a su enemigo de enterarse de que sería fácil derrotarlo en ese momento, sakí se veía menos imponente ya que solo llevaba un traje tradicional del lugar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que será fácil? – Sonrió triunfante – además… yo debería estar muerto y aun estoy aquí… ¿qué planeas hacer con migo?-

Sakí aplaudió sonriendo.

-Como siempre tan inteligente Leonardo, no esperaba menos de ti – lo miro penetrantemente – tengo muchos planes para ti –

-¿Dónde están mis hermanos? –

-Ellos están bien… por ahora – puso cara de desprecio – pronto los olvidaras –

-¿Por qué estoy en Japón? –

-Mi querido Leonardo – abrió los brazos en señal de bienvenida – estás en tu nuevo hogar –

-Este no es mi hogar – lo miro con desprecio – yo saldré de aquí y… cuando lo haga… lamentaras to..do lo que has hecho… -

Sakí noto como Leonardo sudaba del esfuerzo por estar de pie la respiración era un poco más agitado, Sheredder frunció el ceño.

-Cálmate ya o me harás tomar medidas extremas –

-No me hagas reír… ¿Qué piensas hacer? –

Leonardo cerró el puño y lanzo un golpe directo a la cara de su enemigo, pero fue detenido con una sola mano y sin el mayor esfuerzo por Sakí, este sonrió.

-No me dejas mas opción – sin soltarlo mira a karai – llama a Stockman, creo que ya llego la hora de darle la bienvenida a mi hijo Kenji-

Leonardo alzo la mirada algo ya desenfocada.

-¿Hijo…Kenji? –

-Claro hijo, es hora de que estés con tu nueva familia –

-¿Pero de que… demonios hablas? Yo no soy tu maldito hijo –

-Lo eres – lo tomo de los hombros - bueno… lo serás –

-¿Qué?-

Sakí lo levanto y lo arrojo hacia la cama cayendo pesadamente, Leonardo sintió de nuevo esa punsada enla cabeza lo miro fatigado.

-¿De qué demonios… hablas?-

-¿Quieres saber tolo lo que sucederá? –

Leonardo confirmo con la cabeza respirando con dificultad.

-Bien me parece justo, después de todo te mereces saber en que terminara tu vida – miro nuevamente a karai – me pareció haberte dado una orden –

Karai no salía del shock de ver a Leonardo a la merced de su padre, aquel Leonardo tan fuerte y suficiente ahora débil y convertido en un títere de su padre, le dolió verlo en ese estado, de verdad le dolía.

-Si padre – se dirigió rápidamente en busca de aquel científico.

Sheredder devolvió su mirada a Leonardo que estaba en espera de aquellas palabras de su enemigo.

-Tú serás mi hijo Kenji, alterare tu ADN y lo compartirás con el mío – sonrió – así te convertirás en mi hijo –

Leonardo le lanzo una mirada de odio.

-Estas demente… ¿crees que te serviré así de fácil? – ahora el sonrió – jamás lograras que me una a ti... Jamás –

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, tú ahora eres mío y siempre lo serás –

-Mientras tenga un aliento… de vida… jamás…jamás escúchalo bien… me tendrás a tu servicio -

Sheredder lo miro y soltó una carcajada.

-Mi querido Leonardo, pero si no tienes opción –

-Mis… hermanos… ven..dran por mi –

-Ellos creen que tu estas muerto –

-¿Qué?-

Sheredder apunta hacia el estomago de Leonardo, este a su vez no comprende bien y mira su estomago vendado, con la confusión del momento nunca se había percatado que aquel dolor también provenía de ese lugar.

Leonardo cerró los ojos y trato de apoco asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que estuviera ocurriendo eso.

-Digamos que les deje un pequeño presente a tus hermanos – sonrió divertido - les deje un video en donde vieron tu muerte paso a paso, yo no contaba con que casi morías de verdad – frunció el ceño – pero eres fuerte –

Camino hacia él y se agacho a la altura del rostro de Leo, lo tomo con una mano y le hablo frente a frente.

-Tú te convertiste en una obsesión para mi, siempre tan perfecto un excelente líder – levanto una ceja – debo reconocer que como enemigo eras muy duro de vencer y ahora que estarás a mi lado todo marchara perfecto… solo que ahora del lado opuesto –

Leonardo trataba de zafarse de su agarre pero realmente no tenía fuerzas.

-Estúpido… mis hermanos sabrán que - cerró los ojos juntando fuerzas – no estoy… muerto en cuanto me vean –

-¿Cuando vean a quien? – lo soltó y se incorporo - ¿a mi hijo humano Kenji?... no lo creo –

-¿Hu..ma…no?-

-Claro… no me subes estimes Leonardo, ¿Por qué crees que estas aquí? –

En esos momentos karai y Stockman estaban entrando a la habitación, este último llevaba una jeringa preparada, Leonardo observo eso con algo de temor.

-Con mi ADN te convertiré en humano y para que no sientas remordimiento por matar a tus hermanos te hare el favor de borrar la memoria –

-No… ¿Por qué me haces esto?... solo mátame… te lo suplico –

Sheredder negó con el dedo índice.

-Jamás… ahora debes calmarte y - puso una mano en su mentón - ¿Cómo se dice…como? Ah sí – sonrió – olvidar –

-No…no... – volteo a ver a karai – por favor… karai… no permitas es..to… por dios…no..-

Karai se acerco a él y lo abrazo fuertemente lo apretó a su pecho y con una mano tomaba su cabeza.

-Perdóname Leonardo, pero estaremos juntos… siempre…-

Leonardo comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué?... yo te amo karai… no me hagas esto.. –Sollozo – no permitas que da..ñe a mis hermano… por lo que …mas quieras… -

-Lo que más quiero en esta vida eres tú… y estaremos juntos como lo prometí –

-Así no… de esta ma…nera no… -

-Lo siento… pero te amo demasiado para dejarte ir solo recuerda cuanto te amo… Kenji –

Al pronunciar ese nombre Leonardo sintió que su corazón se detenía, todo era verdad lo convertirían en humano y no en uno cualquiera si no en el hijo de su peor enemigo, sería el instrumento de destrucción para su propia familia, no podía ser que todo terminara de esa manera… no podía ser posible semejante aberración.

Aun abrazado de karai sakí confirmo con la cabeza y Stockman se acerco tomando el brazo de Leo el forcejeaba pero karai lo sostenía fuerte ella lloraba en esos momentos.

-No… te lo suplico.. no – Leonardo hizo lo que nunca creyó hacer un día… suplicar.

-No supliques Leonardo… nunca lo hagas, se fuerte amor… se fuerte –

Stockman agarro fuerte el brazo y aplico aquella inyección cuando la sustancia iba entrando en el cuerpo de Leonardo, el comenzó a aflojar la resistencia sintió escalofríos en su cuerpo y poco a poco fue perdiendo visión de todo.

-Calma amor… pronto pasara todo… calma –

Leonardo comenzó a estremecerse aun en los brazos de karai.

-No… qui…ero… por…favor – y todo se volvió negro, todo.

Karai al notar a Leonardo inconsciente lo recostó en su cama y lo miro con tristeza.

-Prepara todo – miro a Stockman – hoy mismo empezaremos el proceso de cambio –

Stockman confirmo con la cabeza.

Sakí camino hacia karai y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Retírate, te llamare cuando todo esté listo –

Karai se inclino y aun estando frente a su maestro beso lentamente a Leonardo en la boca.

-Pronto todo estará bien… todo – se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a Leonardo aquella tortuga que robo su corazón sin pensarlo, aquel que era su enemigo y el único que entro en su corazón de esa manera.

Stockman salió tras de karai para poder alistar el laboratorio, sakí quedo solo en la habitación con Leonardo, observo hacia la puerta y al asegurarse que estaba solo

Se aproximo hacia Leonardo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama y siguió en esa posición mirando a Leonardo detenidamente.

-Si desde un principio hubieras aceptado mi propuesta nada de esto estuviera pasando, si el destino fuera justo… desde un principio tu hubieras sido mi hijo… mi hijo perfecto - con un impulso vacilante toco la frente de Leonardo – pero nada es imposible para mi… nada –

Se puso de pie y cubrió a Leonardo con una sabana, soltó una carcajada de triunfo.

-Pronto… muy pronto pelearas a mi lado y serás la destrucción de la que fue tu familia – arqueó una ceja – mi venganza esta cerca –

Y una risa se escucho en toda la habitación.

-duerme Kenji en unos días no sabrás nada de tu vida, serás un libro en blanco esperando quien llene el contenido...-

Camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir por completo se escucho decir.

-Yo seré tu nuevo guía y tu padre… juntos seremos invencibles…-

Y salió dejando solo en aquella habitación, en aquel edificio, solo a Leonardo mientras en Nueva York una venganza está siendo planeada.

.

……………….

.

_**AMOR…**_

_**ESA PALABRA ESCONDE MILES DE SIGNIFICADOS**_

_**¿QUÉ TANTO HARIAS POR LA PERSONA QUE AMAS?**_

_**¿INCLUSO ESTANDO EN CONTRA DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS?**_

_**SI LO AMAS… TU MISMO TE JUSTIFICAS…**_

_**PERO ESO…ESO NO ES AMOR…**_

_**¿POR QUÉ TE ENGAÑAS?**_

_**¿POR AMOR?**_

_**DE NUEVO ESA PALABRA**_

_**AMOR…**_


	12. Chapter 12

Hola n.n

Aquí les dejo un capitulo que empiezo de nuevo, el anterior yo también lo había escrito con ayuda e ideas de sorafenix

Espero y este sea de su agrado… y cualquier critica por favor díganme..u.u me da nervios XD

Gracias por el apoyo y espero y no defraudar a sora… y a ustedes fieles lectores de fanfiction.

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

……………………………………………………………………..

-¿Leonardo? – fue la primera palabra que pronuncio el sensei al despertar.

Donatello se despabilo un poco ya que estaba cayendo dormido, se apresuro a llegar a lado del maestro.

-¿sensei… como se siente? – pregunto con apuro.

El sensei lo miro algo temeroso.

-Donatello… ¿Dónde está tu hermano? – trato de incorporarse.

-Tranquilo sensei… debe de calmarse – trato de detenerlo – no quiero que sufra de una recaída… no en estos momentos –

El sensei cerró un poco los ojos tratando de calmarse.

-Hijo… por favor dime… ¿Dónde está Leonardo?-

Donatello solo agacho la mirada sin decir palabra, justo en ese momento el maestro supo que aquello no había sido una equivocación, todo eso que recordaba fue real… su alumno, su hijo estaba…

-¿Muerto?... ¿Leonardo esta muerto? – logro decir.

Donatello solo confirmo con la cabeza en silencio.

-No… ¿Por qué? – cerro sus ojos y lagrimas salían – yo… le prometí… que to...do sería mejor – con un poco de esfuerzo pone su mano en la cabeza – le falle… le falle a Leonardo –

-Sensei… no diga eso, usted es menos culpable en todo esto – comienza a tomarle el pulso – cálmese por favor –

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, de la puerta comenzó a entrar Miguel Ángel, miro a Donatello y con la mirada lo cuestiono, Donatello gesticulo con la boca un "llama a Raphael… ya despertó" este comprendió pronto y salió en busca de su hermano.

-Escuche bien sensei, tome las cosas con calma… sé que es difícil – se giro en busca de medicamentos – no nos deje usted también… por favor –

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de su hijo, comprendió en el momento tan difícil y temeroso en que estaban sus hijos.

-Hijo… escúchame –

En esos momentos se escucho la puerta un poco mas fuerte abrirse, Donatello se gira un poco y confirma con la cabeza.

Raphael y Miguel Ángel entran en silencio acercándose ante su sensei.

-¿Hijos? –

-Aquí estamos sensei – Raphael se inclina en la cama - ¿Cómo se siente?-

-Yo no importo en estos momentos… ¿Cómo se sienten hijos? –

Los tres se miraron, solo uno contesto… y de qué manera.

Miguel Ángel se dejo caer al lado del sensei con un llanto ahogado, Donatello tapo sus ojos con la mano llorando igual en silencio, Raphael desvió la mirada con los ojos cristalinos.

-Hijos…- las palabras no podían salir de él, con ayuda de Donatello pudo incorporarse un poco y toco la cabeza de Miguel Ángel - se que el dolor es mucho… -

El sensei abre los brazos y pide a sus hijos con la mirada que estén juntos…tal como Leonardo lo hubiera querido.

Los chicos se acercan a él y se recargan en esos viejos brazos que los protegió de niños, aquel calor de padre que tanto necesitaban en ese momento, ahí estaba tal como lo pedían a gritos callados.

Abril abrió la puerta y miro aquel cuadro…la familia llorando la muerte de uno de ellos… decidió salir y dejarlos… aquel dolor pasaría ¿Cuándo? … nunca, ella misma se contesto… nunca.

Tres días después…….

El viento soplaba… tres figuras se ven cerca de una pequeña colina tras una cruz formada por madera y con algo grabado en el centro, otra figura un poco más pequeña que por la forma delata los años que lleva encima

Pone en aquella cruz una foto de su hijo caído, una foto donde revela a un Leonardo sonriente y feliz… lleno de vida.

Raphael pone a un costado un par de katanas cruzadas y enterradas sobre la tierra…

-El camino de la vida está plagado de tragedias – el sensei comenzó a hablar con aquella voz entrecortada.

Abril y Casey estaban alrededor de aquella tumba que hicieron para Leonardo cerca de la granja, Donatello y Mikey observaban aquella tumba… fría y bacía.

-Pero la más terrible que nos puede pasar es la pérdida de un ser querido… de un hijo –

Abril pone un par de flores sobre la tierra y esconde su rostro sobre sus manos.

Cuando muere un padre… un maestro, el dolor nos traspasa como una espada al rojo vivo… es la perdida de nuestro pasado, de nuestro apoyo de vida… con ellos se pierden recuerdos inmemorables –

Mikey limpia su rostro con una mano, recordando la sonrisa de su hermano.

-… Y de alguna manera, es un paso adelante hacia la puerta de salida… pero sabemos que es la ley de la vida que tarde o temprano debían abandonarnos –

Donatello cae de rodillas y deja caer lágrimas sin piedad.

-..Pero perder a un hijo… es perder el pasado y futuro de un solo golpe, es borrar de un plumazo recuerdos y esperanzas, sueños e ilusiones que sembramos e hicimos crecer en el –

Raphael se une a su hermano arrodillado y pone una mano en su hombro en señal de consuelo.

-La muerte de Leonardo es un ataque cruel y sin piedad –

Mikey se acerco a ellos y de igual pone su mano en el hombro de Raphael, Casey se aproxima ante Abril y la abraza consolando aquel dolor irreparable.

-Un padre no debería tener que sepultar a un hijo… la muerte de Leonardo… es fuera de lugar y orden…cada fibra de nuestro ser llora diciendo "no es justo"… y realmente no lo es -

Todos se miraron consolándose unos a otros… la mirada lo decía todo, no hacían falta palabras… el dolor e impotencia era el mismo para todos.

Frente a aquella tumba, el sensei dio sus últimas palabras para su hijo, los demás observaban aquel montón de tierra y aquella cruz.

-Leonardo fue un hijo y hermano ejemplar… encendió la vida de cada uno a los que conoció…nuestro tiempo con él fue acortado… pero el vivirá por siempre en cada uno de nosotros…descanse en paz… Leonardo-

Después de unos minutos con ayuda de Abril y Casey el sensei comienza a caminar hacia la granja, los chicos quedan un momento más.

-Todos estamos de acuerdo Leo… tu muerte no quedara si como así – miro a sus hermanos y asintieron decididos – andando no tenemos tiempo que perder – Raphael les indico a sus hermanos.

-Entrenare duro Leo, tal como tú siempre quisiste –Mikey da media vuelta y se dirige tras su maestro.

-Nunca estarás solo hermano… te llevas parte de nuestro espíritu… - Donatello va tras Mikey.

Raphael quedo un minuto mas en el lugar una sola palabra atino a decir antes de salir tras sus hermanos a comenzar a entrenar para aquella venganza.

-Perdóname…hermano – aquella lagrima que detuvo salió sin retención, observa el grabado en la cruz y lo lleva en su mente y corazón.

El viento sopla más fuerte como si tuviera algo que decirles con apuro… pero nunca lo notaron, caminaron los tres rombos a la granja dejando una tumba bacía y una cruz con unas palabras que nunca olvidarían….

_**Toda la oscuridad del mundo  
jamás podrá apagar la luz de un alma libre**_

………………………………………………………………………………..

_**LA MUERTE ES UN DOLOR QUE NO QUEREMOS PASAR**_

_**PERO INEVITABLEMENTE LA SUFRIREMOS**_

_**A VECES… ESO ES LO QUE NOS ENSEÑA A AMAR**_

_**A VIVIR EL MOMENTO… **_

_**NO DESPERDICIAR UN MOMENTO DE ESTA VIDA…**_

_**LA PREGUNTA ES**_

_**¿PODRÍAMOS ALGÚN DÍA ENTENDERLO ANTES DE QUE SUCEDA?**_

……………_**..**_


	13. Chapter 13

Hola

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo….

Y aquí de nuevo.. :P

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

JAPON

Su cuerpo lo sintió adormecido y sin poder realizar movimiento alguno… igual no tenía fuerza, aquella debilidad lo envolvía de una manera terrorífica, no sabía que sucedía, que tanto tiempo había pasado así

¿todo eso había sido tan solo una mala pesadilla? Las preguntas llegaban junto con una interminable punzada en la cabeza…dios… como dolía.

-El mútageno lleva días en su cuerpo – Stockman recalca a Sakí – el ADN está comenzando a cambia – da unos tecleos – aproximadamente en tres días… su cuerpo será totalmente humano –

Sakí camina hasta aquella cama de laboratorio y toca la frente de Leonardo.

-Borra sus recuerdos ahora – lo necesito totalmente en blanco cuando sea humano –

Leonardo al escuchar lejano esas palabras hizo un esfuerza sobrehumano para poder abrir los ojos, una nube borrosa impedía que viera claramente al principio, un quejido que salió de el hizo que su enemigo notara su estado de casi conciencia.

-Vaya qué bueno que despertaste – sonríe malvado - ¿Cómo te sientes hijo? –

Leonardo frunció los ojos, aquel dolor y aquellas palabras hicieron que cayera a una aterradora realidad, sin esperar respuesta sakí dio una terrible y amenazadora orden.

-Comienza Stockman, ya no quiero perder tiempo –

Aquel científico comenzó a conectar cables en la cabeza de Leonardo, este por más que quería no podía moverse, el momento era ahora… borrarían todos sus recuerdos, sus amigos, su padre, sus hermanos… su vida.

Como un día sin el sol,

Como una noche sin estrellas, así es una ilusión

Que no puedes tenerla.

GRANJA

Unos intensos entrenamientos están en progreso, tras cada golpe, patada y grito, sale una furia desatada en contra de aquel que les quito parte de su vida.

-¡¡YIIIAAAA!! – un grito junto con un golpe hacen que alguien caiga al suelo - ¡levántate maldición! –

Mikey está tirado en el piso producto de aquel puño cargado de ira, se incorpora un poco y se soba su adolorida mandíbula y lanza una mirada de reproche.

-Raphael ya basta – Donatello interviene ayudando a poner de pie al caído – no es necesario que seas tan rudo – revisa a Mikey que no tenga heridas.

-¿Rudo…rudo...? – Los mira furioso- ¿acaso fueron muy tiernos matando a tu hermano Leonardo? – los señalo con el dedo – se trata de vengarlo, no acabar muertos como el –

Abril observaba como siempre desde la ventana de la casa, siempre era lo mismo esos últimos días, un entrenamiento que más parecía guerra entre ellos que un simple entrenamiento, como lo era antes… cuando estaba Leo, suspira resignada y se dirige hasta aquel pequeño buro junto a la cama, abre el cajón y saca un libro grande con forro negro con un dragón dibujado en la pasta.

-Creo que llego la hora Leo – se repite mientras recarga el libro en su pecho con amor.

Se despierta el furor guardado en mi corazón,

Pero nadie me oye, el silencio triunfó, otra vez me mudó.

Baja las escaleras y camina hacia la puerta, sale de ella y se dirige a paso seguro hacia aquellos tres corazones sin rienda, ellos la miran ya que su rostro mostraba alegría, pero sus ojos y una tristeza amarga.

-¿Sucede algo abril? – pregunto Donatello – por la expresión que traes algo paso ¿cierto? –

-Nada malo – negó con la cabeza - ¿tienen tiempo? – abrazó mas fuerte el libro – necesito mostrarles algo –

-Ahora no tenemos tiempo Abril – Raphael le dio la espalda a la chica – estamos en medio de un entrenamiento –

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la chica.

-¿Ni para Leonardo tienes tiempo? –

Detuvo su andar y se giro con cara interrogante.

Quiero curar mis heridas, pero no por encima,

Quiero quemar el veneno para tener la verdad.

-¿Estas diciendo que ese es el diario de Leonardo? – Donatello no podía creer eso.

-¿Cómo es que tu lo tienes? –

Estaban sentados junto a la sombra de un árbol en círculo.

-Si, el me dijo donde siempre lo guardaba y me hizo prometer nunca decirle a nadie…hasta el día que por alguna razón ya no estuviera con nosotros – agacho la mirada – y ese día llego – lo abre y comienza a leer en voz alta.

_**La noche de hoy… por fin hable con karai, lleva días siguiéndome intentando hablar con migo**_

_**El día de hoy me sentía más solo que de costumbre, para variar tuve una discusión de nuevo con Raphael**_

_**Pero extrañamente ella estuvo ahí, me hablo con apoyo y toco mi mano…**_

_**Nunca pensé sentir calma y paz al lado de mi enemiga, pero estuvo ahí con migo…no me sentí solo…no con ella.**_

JAPON

-¡Karai! – el grito desgarrador de Leonardo se escuchaba – por favor.. detén esto… por favor – cerraba los ojos por cada golpe de dolor en su mente - ¡AAHHH! –

Sakí solo observaba como Leonardo se retorcía de dolor, karai mordía sus labios desesperada.

GRANJA

Abril dio vuelta a la página y siguió leyendo en voz alta.

_**Hoy hable con mi maestro… pero creo que no me entendió bien, yo solo quiero ser el líder y protector de mis hermanos**_

_**Pero sin olvidarme de mi… de Leonardo, ser solo yo pero no lo entendió**_

_**Quisiera que supiera que me gusta la música, de hecho si pudiera me gustaría tocar la guitarra.**_

_**-**_¿Le gustaba la guitarra? – Donatello sonríe – no puedo creerlo-

_**Mi maestro es el mejor padre que pude tener, nos educo y cuido admirablemente**_

_**Le agradeceré toda la vida el que nos haiga cuidado con ese esmero y dedicación**_

_**El mismo que pondré para el cuidado de él y mis hermanos ahora yo me hare cargo de todo.**_

Donatello observo el libro y extendió la mano hacia Abril.

-¿Me lo permites? –

-Claro, es justo que todos podamos leer un trozo del alma de Leo – se lo dio.

Donatello comenzó a leer.

_**Algo no está bien, karai insiste en que debemos seguir guardando el secreto sobre nosotros no entiendo el porque**_

_**Según ella Sakí lo ha permitido, pero quizás tenga razón, no sé de qué manera lo tome mi familia, en especial Raphael**_

_**Pienso que solo espera el momento a que yo falle para poder restregármelo en la cara, decir que tan perfecto no soy,**_

_**Pero en realidad ¿Quién es un hijo perfecto?..**_

Así quiero sanar del cuchillo profundo,

Sacando los gusanos que me comen el alma, que me hacen llorar.

JAPON

-Mi hijo perfecto está naciendo ya – sakí se gozaba con tan sola esa idea – anda kenji olvida a Leonardo y su pasado – reía triunfante.

_-¡PAPA!_ – Llamaba desesperado mientras comenzaba a salir lagrima de sus ojos que resbalaban sobre su rostro - _¡PADRE! –_ el dolor era insoportable.

GRANJA

_**Hace cerca de dos meses desde mi último encuentro con shereder ese con el que casi pierdo la vida**_

_**Nunca olvidare el dolor del frio metal atravesando mi cuerpo, que muerte tan indigna y escalofriante**_

_**Espero si algún día llegara a morir no fuera de esa manera, no tengo miedo al dolor, solo al ver como todo se vuelve frio y obscuridad**_

_**Quisiera ser un fantasma y cuidar a mis hermanos por siempre, ellos aun no comprenden lo que yo, y aunque son los mejores**_

_**Les falta mucho por aprender, y quisiera estar ahí cuando eso suceda, así recibiré algo del brillo que salga de ellos.**_

_**Tengo miedo… miedo a la soledad a estar sin los que amo, sin mi padre… sin mis hermanos……**_

Guardián de la Puerta de Amor, déjame entrar,

Necesito tu calor, quiero acariciar mi estrella otra vez.

JAPON

Poco a poco comenzó a sentir que algo faltaba, que algo necesitaba… con temor comenzó a llamar aquellos nombres que tanto amo, con un sollozo acompañado de un dolor intenso comenzó a decirlos por última vez.

_-Sensei_ – cerró los ojos.

GRANJA

_**Presiento que mis días en esta vida cambiaran de una manera drástica, quizás sueno paranoico como me llama Raphael, pero es un presentimiento**_

_**Y no lo puedo ignorar a mi familia dejo estas últimas letras si algo me llegara a pasar y no pudiera decírselos.**_

El sensei camino hasta llegar a ellos, por estar tan concentrados en el diario de Leonardo no sintieron la presencia de la anciana rata tras de ellos.

-Permítemelo hijo – tomo asiento a un costado de don, y comenzó a leer.

_**Padre:**_

_**A usted dedico estas cortas pero grandes palabras para expresar mi más enorme respeto hacia ti…padre**_

_**Agradezco infinitamente el amor y cuidado que tuvo ante nosotros**_

_**Aquella paciencia por las travesuras de niños, y la infinita bondad al sanarnos cuando enfermábamos**_

_**La interminable labor de instruirnos en el arte del ninjitsu… gracias a ello somos quien somos**_

_**Le agradezco con el alma…el amor hacia mis hermanos…**_

_**Gracias nuevamente papa.**_

_**-**_Gracias a ti Leonardo, por haber sido un buen hijo – el sensei dio una pequeña sonrisa.

JAPON

-_Donatello_ –pronuncio.

GRANJA

-Hijo creo que te toca a ti – paso aquel tesoro a Donatello – si sensei –

_**Donatello:**_

_**Hola pequeño genio de la familia, mi buen hermano científico… ¿sabes algo? Siempre he pensado que eres un verdadero genio**_

_**Desde niño supe que lo serias, desde que arreglabas aquellas cosas rotas que tiraban inservibles**_

_**Pero tú lo hacías funcionar para nuestro bien, debo agradecerte el hecho de mantener a Mikey calmado gracias al señor tv**_

_**¿Recuerdas? Así le pusimos al primer televisor que arreglaste, gracias por no hacernos la vida tan fuera de la tecnología**_

_**Solo un favor…por dios nunca hagas explotar la guarida hermano..**_

_**Es broma… pero no lo hagas ¿he?**_

_**Gracias por ser mi hermano y nunca rendirte, por enseñarme la tenacidad personificada en un solo nombre**_

_**Mi hermano Donatello… te quiero.**_

-Solo tú me animaste a seguir adelante… gracias a ti soy la tecnotortuga – sonrió – como me llaman nuestros hermano…gracias a ti por haber estado con migo…gracias –

JAPON

-_Miguel..Ángel.. -_

GRANJA

-Creo que es tu turno Mikey – se lo pasa con cuidado.

-SI – confirmo con la cabeza –es mi turno –

_**Mikey, mi pequeño niño:**_

_**Hola, mi hermanito el pequeño, la sonrisa y transparencia andante**_

_**Si supieras todas las veces que hiciste que olvidara lo malo y la soledad que sentía**_

_**Con una sola sonrisa tuya iluminarias todo un bosque de obscuridad**_

_**¿Recuerdas aquel mounstro bajo la cama? Tengo que decirte la verdad**_

_**¿Sabes quién era? Pues ni más ni menos que tu hermano Raphita, lo siento Raphael tuve que decirlo**_

_**El solo quería asustarte, pero te confieso otra cosa a ti y a Raphael, el que se asusto mas fue el**_

_**Porque justo cuando salía debajo de la cama para asustare yo brinque arriba de el con una de tus sabanas**_

_**El quedo tan asustado que jamás volvió a meterse bajo tu cama… en verdad que ahuyenté a lo que te asustaba **_

_**Solo recuerda una cosa hermanito, siempre estaré a tu lado en espíritu para protegerte**_

_**Y nunca… nunca dejes de reír…jamás**_

_**Eres la luz que ilumina nuestras almas… te quiero pequeño…siempre te querré.**_

-Mi sonrisa jamás volverá a ser la misma sin ti – se limpio una lagrima – te llevaste contigo todas mis sonrisas futuras…para que iluminaran tu camino… gracias…te quiero igual hermanito... –

JAPON

_-¡Raphael! – _grito.

GRANJA

-Sigues Raphael – se lo pasa a su hermano mayor.

_**Raphael:**_

_**Raphael, Raphael el único que logro sacarme de mis casillas…tienes talento para eso ¿sabías?**_

_**Siempre envidie algo de ti, y es la manera en que reaccionas y actúas**_

_**a veces yo quería actuar y después pensar, pero no podía darme ese lujo, no estando ustedes en peligro**_

_**Siempre tan temperamental, impulsivo, desobediente y lo más importante…**_

_**Leal hasta el extremo**_

_**Siempre pensé que si algún día yo llegara a fallar tu serias un excelente líder y hermano por igual**_

_**Es por eso que ahora si estás leyendo esto es porque no estoy**_

_**Y por eso te nombro líder de este grupo y familia**_

_**Cuídalos y guíalos con lo mejor de ti, no lo harás solo, mi espíritu te acompaña siempre**_

_**Tu mi pequeño dolor de cabeza**_

_**Tu mi pequeño desobediente**_

_**Tu mi gran hermano y amigo**_

_**Te quiero Raphael siempre te quise y siempre te querré**_

_**Y como te conozco más que a mi katanas (estoy sonriendo aunque no lo creas)**_

_**Se que por alguna extraña razón me estarás pidiendo perdón…**_

_**Mi respuesta es…**_

_**Te perdono hermano…si me perdonas a mí por no entenderte y no comprenderte**_

_**Te perdono mi hermano…porque te quiero, amigo…**_

No pudo resistir leer esas palabras, no pudo de veras que no y lloro fuerte.

-perdóname hermano – lloro con mas fuerzas.

Los demás lo observaban, nunca lo habían visto tan abatido, con un solo grito saco parte de su dolor exclamando un solo nombre, que a lo lejos en otro lugar se unieron haciéndose uno solo.

_-¡¡LEO!!-_

JAPON

-_¡!NOOOOO¡¡-_

En la pantalla de computadora de stockman unas cifras y un porcentaje se hacía notar 00%00.

-Listo ahora el no recuerda absolutamente nada – su triunfo lo llenaba de gloria.

Sakí se aproxima a Leonardo que tiene la vista clavada y perdida en algún punto del techo respirando con dificultad, aun con lágrimas frescas en su rostro.

-Bienvenido… hijo –

Leonardo se gira un poco y lo observa apacible, tan solo un primer rostro que recordar…..

Guardián de la Puerta de Valor, déjame entrar,

Para decirle a Dios, que ya no aguanto más,

Lo que es la realidad.

Por favor Guardián, Guardián de mi corazón de mi corazón.

Necesito tu Amor, necesito tu calor,

Necesito mi estrella, Guardián de la Puerta dejadme entrar.

Guardián de la Puerta de Valor, déjame entrar,

Para decirle a Dios, que ya no aguanto más,

Lo que es la realidad.

Por favor Guardián, Guardián de mi corazón de mi corazón.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola :P

Este será un capi cortito pero era necesario para el siguiente.

Espero y les guste y dejen review porfaaaaaaa

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuatro días habían pasado ya, el inevitable paso del tiempo había pasado sin detener marcha, una figura femenina está observando la luz de la luna en el balcón de aquel lugar en Japón.

Su alma se siente bacía y su conciencia aun no logra calmarla, acababa de permitir dañaran ser que mas amaba en este mundo, se recarga un poco más al balcón y mira aquel interminable firmamento.

Las flores ya no llegan

El poema se acabó

Lo que un día fue amor

En amargura se volvió

Ella quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó

Para poder revivir los placeres del ayer

En otra habitación perfectamente limpia con detalles japoneses adornando su alrededor, Stockman termina de tomar el pulso y revisar parte de un vendaje en la cabeza de un chico que estaba recostado en una enorme cama aquel chico dormía tan profundamente parte de pelo salía de entre las vendas un pelo negro, lacio y un poco rebelde, cinco dedos en su mano delataban lo tan humano que era, aquellos dedos largos y pálidos.

Ya no puede ver las cosas igual

Porque en un mar de olvido todo ya quedo

Ya el océano ah perdido su color azul

Sakí mira su obra por fin completa, era todo o más de lo que pedía, su hijo kenji estaba ahí recostado durmiendo tranquila mente, todo estaba completo al fin, ahora su mente en blanco solo esperaba con que llenarse..y de eso el se encargaría.

-Llámenla – ordeno – es hora de que conozca a kenji –

Las estrellas miran, la luna la abraza  
y un ángel llora.

-señorita karai – un ninja la llamo – el maestro quiere que vaya a la habitación del joven kenji –

Ella escucha sin dejar de mirar la luna, da media vuelta y comienza a caminar para ver por primera vez el rostro de kenji… no Leonardo… kenji, en el camino solo recordaba cuendo el le decía tantas veces cuanto la amaba y de aquel sentimiento que nunca acabaría, el le había prometido toda una vida juntos… solo que esta vez sería diferente.

Pasaron ya los años ya él se olvido  
de el amor que prometió,  
cuando la conoció

Llega a la habitación y lentamente la abre con el corazón latiendo amenazadoramente en salir del pecho, sakí la observo y confirmo con la cabeza.

-Entra – señala a la cama – aquí esta nuestro premio –

Ella lo mira lentamente y lo que vio le mato el alma.

Un chico joven su aspecto delataba 18 años, se notaba que era alto su piel pálida como la de un ángel, su rostro delataba pocos rasgos orientales su pelo era algo largo, un mechon sobresalía de las bendas y llegaba a tapar algo de aquel bello rostro, con temor se acerca y toca su mano… fría… ¿dónde está el calor que la envolvió…donde?

Entra a la habitación, y en la cama él la vio  
Toca su cuerpo frío la tristeza el mato.

GRANJA

En una colina frente a una tumba falsa un hermano lleva unas flores para depositar en aquel lugar que se volvió sagrado para ellos.

Las flores ya llegaron  
El poema empezó

-Daria lo que fuera por qué estuvieras aquí con nosotros Leonardo… te extraño tanto hermano -

Sobre una tumba fría él llora su dolor,  
él solo quiere regresar  
el tiempo que paso

-Quisiera poder escuchar de nuevo tu voz… aunque sea para oír tus regaños – comienza a sollozar sin fuerzas.

Para poder perderse así  
en la hermosura de su voz.

-No… ya no puedo más… no me siento fuerte – se dejo caer de rodillas sin fuerza.

Ya no puede ver las cosas igual,  
porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo

JAPON

La luna entra sobre la ventana regalando un poco de luz sobre el cuerpo de humano de Leonardo… como despidiéndose de aquel guerrero que caminaba bajo su interminable brillo sobre la noche, saltando de aquí y allá sobre las azoteas, con el viento sobre su rostro y la mirada posada sobre sus acompañantes tras de el, la luna estaba melancólica… aquellas cuatro figuras ahora serian solo tres, y ella seria testigo de la nueva vida de uno de ellos, sin poder decirles… gritarles que aquel al que lloraban estaba vivo…pero muerto…

Los rayos de luna lo siguen envolviendo diciendo un adiós Leonardo… adiós sombra nocturna…

Ya el océano ha perdido su color azul  
las estrellas miran, la luna lo abraza  
y un ángel llora….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**LA LUNA Y LAS ESTRELLAS SON FIELES TESTIGOS DE NUESTRO DOLOR Y AMOR**_

_**Y EL JUEZ DE NOSOTROS ES NUESTRA MENTE**_

_**LOS VEREDICTOS LOS DA EL JUEZ**_

_**AUNQUE A VECES LOS TESTIGOS NO SEAN TOMADOS EN CUENTA**_

_**¿CUAL SERÁ EL VEREDICTO FINAL?**_

_**¿EL AMOR TIENE DERECHO A DAÑAR?**_

_**NI EL JUICIO MÁS LARGO DEL MUNDO PODRÍA DESCIFRARLO**_


	15. Chapter 15

Aca yo de nuevo:P

Ahora se me metió lo loco por actualizar XD

DEJEN REVIEW PORFAS XD

Gracias su amiga maryhamatogirl ;)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Despertó una mañana, sin saber quién era ni lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana, recorrió un poco la blanca cortina con una mano y se apoyo en el marco, mira hacia el exterior y se sintió más confundido que cuando había despertado, camina un poco dentro de la habitación y se detiene en un espejo que estaba junto a una cajonera.

-¿Qué pasa? – dice extrañado para sí mismo.

Se mira detenidamente y pasa sus dedos repasando el rostro que tiene frente a el, toca sus ojos color café profundo y su piel pálida y tersa, su afilada y perfecta nariz, terminando su exploración con su largo y rebelde pelo negro, hace un lado un mechón que tapa parte de su ojo y suspira como si supiera que ese a quien ve en ese espejo es el reflejo de quien nunca fue.

La puerta se abre de pronto y tras de ella entra Sakí confiado y seguro, al mirarlo de pie puso cara de sorpresa y admira su obra perfecta aquel chico se veía alto como el y qué decir de sus músculos fuertes y torneados que se veían a través de la camisa blanca que llevaba.

-Por fin despiertas hijo – dice y se encamina hacia Leonardo – me da tanto gusto Kenji –

Leonardo a toda respuesta tensa su cuerpo y retrocede, había algo en esa voz que no le inspiraba confianza.

-¿Quién eres? – retrocede aun mas.

-¿Qué quieres decir hijo? - pone cara afligida – soy yo… tu padre ¿Qué acaso no me recuerdas? –

-¿Mi padre? –

Sakí trata de acercarse de nuevo pero el instinto de Leonardo seguía en el tan latente como siempre y pone posición de ataque sorprendiéndose así mismo por hacerlo.

-Claro hijo… quizás no lo recuerdes pero tuviste un grave accidente –

-¿Qué accidente? – seguía atento al extraño que tenia frente a el.

-Lamentablemente los doctores tenían razón – agacha la mirada y se sienta derrotado en un sillón - nunca creí que esto fuera a suceder jamás - niega con la cabeza - ¿de verdad no me reconoces? –

-No – mira a su alrededor - ¿Qué hago aquí? –

-Pero si esta es tu casa Kenji –

-¿Kenji? - se sorprende -¿yo soy Kenji?

Se pone de pie Sakí y camina hacia el quedando frente a frente.

-Tu nombre es Kenji Sakí – puso sus manos en sus hombros – yo soy tu padre –

-¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? – tomo su cabeza -¿Qué sucede? –

.Ya te lo dije tuviste un grave accidente… sinceramente pensé que no vivirías pero… perdiste la memoria hijo – desvía la mirada triste – y no se si eso sea peor –

Leonardo al sentir el contacto de las manos de Oroku se zafa rápidamente, había algo en el que no le agradaba Sakí se dio cuenta de eso y no pudo disimular su molestia.

-No confías en mi – frunce el ceño – es imposible que un hijo no confié en su padre-

-¿Es verdad lo que me dice? – pregunta en todo desconfiado.

-Un padre jamás miente a su hijo… jamás –

-¿Familia? – habla de pronto - ¿tengo familia? –

-Solo tú hermana y yo… tu madre – agacha la mirada – bueno ella murió por culpa de ellos…por eso fue tu accidente – se pone serio – esa venganza que no hemos podido terminar – dice frustrado.

-¿venganza? –

-Sí, esos malditos fenómenos no nos han dejado descansar ni un minuto de nuestras vidas –

-No entiendo nada – un fuerte dolor de cabeza hace que caiga de rodillas sosteniendo la cabeza con ambas manos - ¿Por qué estaba solo? –

Sakí lo mira con una sonrisa malévola mientras esta en el piso gozando cada momento de tener a su enemigo a su merced, se acerca e inclina hasta el y suena lo más hipócrita posible.

-Hijo…no estás solo – lo abraza – aquí estoy contigo –

Leonardo se tensa pero es más fuerte su desesperación al no entender nada de lo que pasa que aun en contra de su instinto se aferra a él con fuerza.

-No mientes – dice de pronto - ¿de verdad eres mi padre? –

-Claro Kenji… nosotros somos tu familia… yo soy tu guía – da media sonrisa ya que Leonardo no lo ve – solo confía en mí y todo será mejor que antes –

-Tengo miedo… miedo al no saber quién o que soy – comienza a llorar – no quiero estar solo –

Sakí sintió a su enemigo como lo abrazaba con fuerza y desesperación incluso sintió las lagrimas de aquel chico mojar su hombro, por una fracción de segundo la mas mínima piedad llego a el y lo abrazo mas fuerte sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por hacerlo, rápidamente se separo de él y se puso de pie, estiro la mano ofreciéndosela a Leonardo.

-Ven hijo… confía en mí, en tu padre y juntos saldremos de este hoyo negro en que has caído – sonríe – yo me encargare de que recuerde todo –

Leo mira esa mano y duda un poco, al final la toma y se levanta con ayuda de Sakí.

-Vamos Kenji…limpia esas lagrimas y vístete – lo mira de arriba hacia abajo – no puedes estar en pijama todo el tiempo… ya llego la hora que te unas a nosotros –

-Pero… - soba su cabeza confundido - ¿ropa? –

-Es verdad… ven – se dirige a un enorme closet y lo abre – aquí esta algo de tu ropa… la otra se perdió en el accidente ya que te dirigías a Nueva York –

-¿Dónde estamos? –

-Japón es nuestro hogar – saca unos pantalones negros y una camisa ajustada del mismo color – después hablaremos de eso, ahora vístete supongo que tienes hambre -

-Si…si tengo hambre – algo en el closet llama la atención del chico - ¿Qué es eso? – se aproxima y toma aquello en sus manos – son…son..¿Katanas? –

-Eso mismo Kenji – se las quita un momento y saca de su funda – me alegro que eso no lo olvides –

-Sé que es so…pero por que están aquí –

-Porque son tuyas hijo –

-¿Mías? – las toma de nuevo y las observa.

-Claro, digna arma de todo un ninja –

-¿Soy un ninja? – dice con asombro.

-Y el mejor de todos – dice con orgullo – tu eres el líder del clan de nuestro clan – levanta una ceja – el clan del pie –

-¿Clan del pie? – trata de recordar ese nombre que le causo tanta curiosidad.

-Pero como te dije, ya habrá tiempo de hablar de eso ahora vístete – le da la espalda – te espero –

Mientras Leonardo se cambiaba Sakí hablaba un poco de todo lo que era Leonardo, en unos minutos ya estaba listo, se gira y lo ve y no pudo evitar una sorpresa enorme aquel chico era todo un buen mozo y con un sierto porte elegante.

-Sígueme – camina hacia fuera de la habitación.

-Si señor – contesta – perdón Padre… -

-Así está mejor –

Al salir comienzan a caminar por un largo pasillo rumbo al salón donde el desayuno estaba listo, a lo largo del camino varios ninjas del pie los miraban y hacían reverencia al verlos. Leonardo noto que todos llevaban cubiertos los rostros y se dirigían a ellos con respeto.

-¿Por qué..? –

-Llevan cubierto el rostro porque son ninjas y nos muestran respeto porque soy su maestro y tus eres mi hijo – lo mira -¿entendiste? –

Leonardo solo asiente.

-Llegamos – se detuvo y había una mesa enorme y había personas paradas esperándolos, todos se sorprendieron al verlo ahí se encontraban karai, Takako, Kenta y Hun – Mi hijo a despertado por fin –

Leonardo miro aquellos extraños y nuevos rostros.

-Buenos días – hizo reverencia.

-A todos les comunico con alegría, mi hijo recuperado su vida normal asi que muestren su respeto y obediencia a él como si se tratara de mi mismo.

-Bienvenido amo Kenji – dijeron e hicieron una reverencia.

Sakí observa a todos y da un suspiro de victoria todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes… todo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**HAY VERDADES Y MENTIRAS QUE DUELEN**_

_**PERO SI NO SABES LA VERDAD DE AMBAS NO LASTIMAN**_

_**LO PEOR ES VIVIR EN ALGO QUE NO ES REAL**_

_**Y AL DESCUBRIRLO SENTIR QUE TU VIDA ERA UNA MENTIRA VERDADERA.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Hola :P

Regrese con este fic :P lo se me estaba tardando

Pero no se preocupen nunca dejare los fic XD

TARDE PERO CON SUEÑO…DIGO SIN SUEÑO XDXDXD

Gracias por su paciencia y review a todos…

Y Dante aquí esta lo que pedias…jijijiji

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

El desayuno había transcurrido normalmente, Leonardo comía tranquilamente mientras las miradas se posaban en el, cosa que le incomodaba bastante.

-¿Qué te pareció el desayuno? – pregunta repentinamente karai.

-Delicioso – contesta Cortez – gracias… - no puede decir su nombre porque sakí aun no le ha dicho quien es.

-Mi nombre es Karai - le dice ella sonriendo.

-Es tu hermana – dice de pronto Sakí.

Karai lo mira rápidamente sorprendida, no esperaba que su padre le digiera eso.

-¿Mi hermana? – La mira detenidamente - ¿eres mi hermana? –

Ella asiente no conforme.

-Lamento si no lo recuerdo – baja la mirada – lo siento – se pone de pie y mira a Sakí – no puedo estar como si nada… si ni siquiera sé quien soy – hace reverencia – me retiro –

Oroku sakí lo sigue con la mirada algo molesto.

-Kenji – lo llama – espera – se pone de pie – ¿de verdad quieres saber todo? – lo mira seriamente.

Leonardo asiente.

-Si así lo quieres – camina dirigiéndose a el – sígueme – camina dejándolo atrás.

Leonardo mira a los de la mesa y solo hace una reverencia y sigue al ahora su padre.

En la mesa los que se quedaron...

-Qué guapo esta nuestro nuevo amo – Takako se pone de pie – creo que necesitara ayuda para acoplarse a esta nueva vida – se acomoda su pelo – y yo lo hare – se muerde un labio.

-¡Aléjate de él! – karai se pone de pie molesta.

-Pero que hermana tan celosa – enarca una ceja – tu eres la que debe alejarse de él – la mira furiosa – o que…¿te olvidas de Kenta? –

El ahora mencionado se pone de pie.

-¡Silencio! – las mira – no puedo creer que discutan por esa estúpida tortuga –

-Ya no lo es – Takako lo mira desafiante.

-Pero es el enemigo –

-Ya no lo es – karai se retira – y ahora es tu amo…te guste o no – sale por completo del comedor.

Kenta lanza un puño en la mesa.

-¡Maldición! – grita con ira – no puedo creer que el maestro lo eligiera a él – aprieta los dientes furioso – esa maldita Kame me las pagara –

En la oficina de Sakí…

-Siéntate – le indica a Leonardo.

Leonardo obedece y observa aquella oficina muy decorada al estilo oriental, pero al ver una estatua de Sakí como shereder, sintió un golpeteo en su mente que su enemigo noto al instante.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo todo? – enarca una ceja y se sienta en su escritorio con la mano en su barbilla – no se si estés preparado… te acabas de recuperar del terrible accidente –

-Quiero la verdad – lo mira serio.

-Empecemos desde el principio – se pone de pie y esta vez se sienta en su silla - tu nombre es Kenji Saki… eres mi hijo y tienes 18 años… eres el descendiente de la dinastía Sakí y el sucesor del clan del pie –

-¿Qué es el clan del pie? – frunce el ceño.

-Somos mercenarios Hijo – enarca una ceja – y tu eres el mejor de todos –

-¿Mercenarios? – la sola palabra lo sorprende.

-A si es…nuestro clan es el único y mejor, controlamos todo el mercado negro y la política igual…así es lo que somos y así vivimos – lo mira penetrantemente – buscamos el poder absoluto –

Leonardo se pone de pie sorprendido.

-Yo… yo… no busco poder – retrocede un par de pasos.

-¡¡Siéntate!! – le grita molesto –querías saberlo todo y así será – frunce el ceño – tu al igual que yo buscas el poder, el ser mejor que todos, riquezas y admiración…eres soberbio, asesino y un excelente ninja –

-No…no lo puedo creer – toma asiento de nuevo desconcertado.

-Tu viajabas a nueva york cuando sufriste ese accidente – se pone de pie bruscamente -¡¡estabas en busca de ellos!! – respira furioso.

-¿Quiénes…ellos? – luce alterado.

-Las malditas tortugas, nuestros enemigos jurados – desvía la mirada – y los asesinos de tu madre –

Esas palabras llegaron como balde de agua helada.

-¿Mi… madre? –

-Si, ellos mataron a tu madre – finge dolor y tristeza – te amaba tanto hijo…desde entonces nosotros juramos venganza –

Leonardo frunce el ceño y de pronto siente un poco de ira.

-Yo cumplí parte de mi venganza matando a uno de esos malditos demonios – aprieta los puños – pero ellos intentaron matarte en ese accidente – golpea su escritorio - ¡los hubiera destrozado pedazo a pedazo si tu hubieras muerto! -

-Ellos provocaron el accidente… - dice en tono bajo.

-Así es… - respira profundo – quizás muy dentro de ti lo recuerdes – niega con la cabeza – pero ahora es imposible – camina hacia Leonardo y se para tras de el poniendo sus manos en los hombros – ahora que ya sabes parte de tu vida…¿Qué piensas hacer? –

Leonardo suspira hondo.

-No lo sé… esta vida no me encaja… siento que el que describes no soy yo – se pone de pie y lo mira fijamente - ¿Cómo se si me mientes? –

Sakí pone cara furiosa y retrocede un par de pasos, se gira rápidamente y lanza una daga justo a la garganta de Leonardo, pero por una inercia y control que él no sabía cómo lo tenía, aquella daga es atrapada con una sola mano a milímetros de distancia de haber sido un ataque mortal.

-¡Explícame esto! – le grita - ¿Cómo pudiste detenerlo si no eres ninja? – lo mira fijamente.

Leonardo esta en un shock completo, no podía creer que hubiera atrapado esa arma y tan velozmente.

-Solo un ninja puede reaccionar con tal rapidez – se acerca a él y le da una fuerte bofetada haciendo que Leonardo reaccionara - ¡Jamás vuelvas a dudar de tu padre! – aprieta los dientes -¡¡jamás!! –

Leonardo trata de respirar calmado y pensar las cosas detenidamente, observa a Sakí que lo mira molesto.

-Lo…lo siento…señor – baja la mirada.

-Yo no soy ningún señor –toma el rostro de Leonardo con una mano haciendo que lo mire a los ojos – soy tu padre… nunca lo olvides – lo suelta bruscamente -¡Dilo! – grita.

-Si… padre – responde obligado.

-Así está mejor – camina y vuelve a tomar asiento dejando a Leonardo de pie con la mirada en el piso – desde estos momentos retomaras tu entrenamiento… no quiero que pierdas condición –

El solo asiente confundido.

-Escucha Kenji – se apoya en su escritorio – debes ser fuerte y seguir la vida que llevabas hasta antes de tu accidente, seguir nuestros planes de venganza al pie de la letra – enarca una ceja – y vengar a tu madre…tal como lo juraste por tu honor –

-Perdona… padre… estoy confundido –

-Lo entiendo – se gira a su intercomunicador y oprime un botón – que venga karai – dice tranquilo – tu hermana te ayudara, solo confía en ella… somos tu familia, debes entender eso –

En esos momentos la puerta se abre y entra karai que no puede evitar sentir emoción al ver a Leonardo.

-Padre – hace reverencia.

-Karai, quiero que lleves a Leonardo a que empiece su entrenamiento – sonríe de una forma que a Leonardo no le gusto – Kenta y Hun serán sus oponentes en los entrenamientos – observa a Leonardo – como siempre lo ha sido, a ti te gustan los oponentes fuertes y ellos son los mejores del clan -

Leonardo asiente y hace reverencia, para el siempre la obediencia era su mejor cualidad de tortuga y eso nada lo cambiaria.

-A si será padre – se gira a Leonardo – sígueme Kenji – hace reverencia igual y salen juntos.

Al salir sakí se pone de pie y suelta una gran carcajada.

-Esto no será tan difícil después de todo – vuelve a reír malvadamente.

Camino a los entrenamientos…

-¿Te sientes bien…Kenji? – karai se detiene.

-No muy bien – cierra los ojos y suspira – siento que todo esto no es real –

Karai deja salir un suspiro triste y se acerca y lo abraza, acto que hace sentir a Leonardo una sensación extraña, agradable pero a la vez con desconfianza, dejando atrás esas emociones correspondió al abrazo que su hermana le daba.

-Es verdad todo lo que me dijeron – se separo y la miro a los ojos - ¿puedo confiar en ti? – con aquella mirada suplica una verdad que jamás llegaría.

Ella lo mira seria, en su corazón sintió un fuerte golpe, de nuevo lo estaba engañando, una vez mas lo traicionaría…a él a la persona que tanto amaba.

-Es verdad Kenji – suspira – esta es tu vida…así eres tu…así somos los dos –

Abre una puerta y por debajo se ve un enorme dojo donde demasiados ninjas entrenaba, el entra a paso firme y se queda parado observando desde lo alto a aquellos hombres de negro, ellos al mirarlo dejaron de hacer lo que hacían e hicieron una reverencia a su nuevo amo.

Leonardo los mira y por dentro una nueva sensación que nunca experimento llego a él…la sensación del poder.

**¿PUEDE EL PODER CORROMPER UN ESPÍRITU NOBLE?**

**UN CÍRCULO CON SECRETOS, CON MENTIRA O RESENTIMIENTO  
UN VÍNCULO NUEVO QUE LO UNE A UNA FAMILIA  
TODA DUDA, TRAICIÓN, VALORES POBRES Y A LA LIGERA**

**QUEDAN ATRÁS Y DA PASO A SU NUEVO PENSAR…  
**

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Prometo no tardar con las actualizaciones…


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos acá yo de nuevo :P

Aquí un nuevo capitulo y espero actualizar pronto todo, pero eso si nunca las dejare inconclusas

Espero y este sea de su agrado

Mil gracias por todos sus reviews y por seguir en este canal :P

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

-¿Qué es este lugar? –

-Este es el dojo de entrenamiento – Karai le hace una señal – sígueme Kenji –

Ambos bajan por las escaleras hasta llegar a la parte de abajo donde los ninjas seguían parados haciéndole reverencia.

-¿Con quien debo iniciar mi entrenamiento? – mira a karai.

-Pues si prefieres podemos entrenar nosotr… -

-¿Qué te parece conmigo amo Kenji? – Kenta sale de pronto interrumpiendo a karai - ¿si es que no tienes inconveniente? – lo mira enarcando una ceja.

Para Leonardo había algo que no le gustaba de él, no sabía que pero aun asi no le daría la espalda.

-¿Y tu eres? – lo mira serio –

-Kenta amo – hace reverencia sin dejar de ver los ojos de Leo – soy el mejor de todos estos inútiles… y de paso quizás mejor que ciertas personas – se incorpora y lo mira burlonamente.

Karai lo mira con el ceño fruncido y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando…

-Si como tienes tu ego es tu habilidad, quizás sea divertido un poco de entrenamiento contigo – Leonardo enarca una ceja.

-¿Tan confiado amo? –

-Confiado no es la palabra que diría yo – le sostiene la mirada – es solo que dime de qué presumes y te diré de qué careces –

El rostro de Kenta se torno furioso.

-¿Qué me quiere decir? – Le sostiene la mirada – amo – dijo con los dientes apretados.

-No te estoy tratando de decir nada – sonríe de lado – te lo estoy diciendo… a mi no me vengas con esas actitudes de ser mejor que nadie –

-Lo soy –

Ambos chicos se sostienen la mirada.

-Kenta es el mejor de todos en este lugar – Hun se une a ellos burlonamente.

-Eso no lo podemos saber hasta que el amo Kenji pruebe lo contrario – Takako llega contoneándose al lado de Leonardo – para mí el amo Kenji es mejor que tu Kenta – lo mira riéndose.

-Takako – Kenta le sostiene la mirada.

La tensión se estaba haciendo notar, el momento era demasiado tenso.

-Te reto Kenji – Kenta lo apunta – gánate mi respeto – jamás te volveré a llamar amo solo por que así lo impone el maestro sakí -

-Yo no tengo que probar ni ganar nada – da media vuelta para alejarse.

-Que deshonor para el amo Sakí tener un hijo tan cobarde –

Leonardo se detiene al escuchar las palabras de Kenta.

-¡Ya basta! – Karai le grita a su compañero – es una falta de respeto hacia tu amo Kenta –

-¡Yo no le debo respeto a esa maldita Kame! –

-¡Silencio! – Se escucha desde arriba – Kenta guarda silencio – sakí lo observaba severamente desde la parte superior.

-¿Kame? – Leonardo se dirige a karai -¿Qué quiso decir? -

-Este estúpido no quiso decir nada – Oroku sakí bajaba las escaleras - ¿o no es así Kenta? –

-El respeto se gana maestro – susurra con los dientes apretados.

-¡Osas desobedecerme! –

-Tiene razón – Leonardo dijo de pronto – el respeto se gana – lo mira serio.

-¿Quieres ganarte algo que ya tienes por derecho? – sakí frunce el ceño.

Leonardo solo asiente serio, a sakí le agradaba esa actitud de su nuevo hijo, era algo que le admiraba desde que era su enemigo.

-Se hará como dices Kenji – se gira hacia Hun – prepara el dojo para que ellos puedan luchar –

-Si amo – se retira con algunos ninjas que estaban ahí.

-Pero aun está convaleciente amo – Takako toca el hombro provocativamente a Leonardo – me preocupa sus salud amo Kenji –

-Takako retírate – karai la mira fulminantemente.

-Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes –

-Takako – la sola voz de sakí hizo que se pusiera nerviosa – karai te dio una orden –

-Si amo – aprieta los dientes furiosa, hace reverencia y va tras Hun.

Karai le sonríe satisfecha al verla obedecer.

-¿Estás listo? – Sakí se dirige a Leonardo – no quiero que pierdas, nuestro honor está de por medio –

-No perderé…pa… - por una extraña razón a la que él desconocía se le hacía duro llamarlo padre, pero tiene que hacerlo - …padre –

-Sígueme – le da la espalda y camina hacia el dojo.

Minutos después ya estaban reunidos en uno de los dojo principales, todos los ninjas estaban presentes aquello seria un espectáculo que no se perderían por nada.

-¿Estás bien? – Karai observa detenidamente a Leonardo – me refiero a que… ¿estás seguro de esto?...tú no tienes que demostrar nada, tu ya tienes el respeto de todos –

-No – le dice tajante – concuerdo don Kenta a que el respeto se gana –

Kenta camina y se detiene justo a la mitad del dojo y con una mirada burlona indica a Leonardo a entrar al centro del lugar junto a él, Leonardo hace reverencia a Sakí y se reúne junto a su oponente.

-¿Armas? – Hun los mira detenidamente.

-Un sable – sonríe de lado tomándola.

-¿Amo kenji? – decir esas palabras le costó demasiado trabajo, pero sakí se encontraba en el lugar, no podía desafiarlo, ya llegaría el momento de ajustar cuentas con su odiado enemigo.

Leonardo confundido veía las armas que le ofrecían pero él no sabía cuál era la que manejaba bien, se maldijo en esos momentos al no saber absolutamente nada de él.

-No…no lo sé – dice confundido.

-Cualquier arma es perfecta para un verdadero ninja – Kenta dice sarcásticamente.

Leonardo frunce el ceño y en un impulso inesperado una sola palabra viene a su mente.

-Katanas – las toma con ambas manos.

Sakí enarca una ceja al ver la decisión que había tomado Leonardo.

-Bien – Kenta da unos cuantos giros mortales a su sable, un solo error y perdería más de un dedo – empecemos – pone posición de combate.

Leonardo al sostener las katanas, una en cada mano, apretó mas el agarre empuñándolas con más fuerza, comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo era uno con las armas, sintió una confianza inexplicable y con una maestría en ellas como lo acostumbraba las movió de una manera sublime y elegantemente mortal haciendo ruido en el viento al cortarlo con aquel filudo metal, frunció el ceño y puso posición de combate igual.

-Estoy listo –

Ante la mirada de todos los presentes aquella pelea estaba a punto de comenzar Hun hace una seña y sale rápidamente dejando solo a los dos, listos para ver quien daría el primer golpe.

Kenta lanzo un fuerte grito y rápidamente lanzo el primer ataque dejando caer con toda su fuerza el sable sobre la rostro de Leonardo haciéndolo rápidamente reaccionar poniendo su katana como defensa, pero al hacerlo dejo libre el resto del cuerpo acto que no desaprovecho Kenta lanzando una patada al estomago de Leonardo haciéndolo caer rápidamente a unos metros lejos de él, haciéndolo saltar dando un giro para caer justo sobre el cuerpo del caído con la el sable justo en el cuello de su víctima.

-¿Sorprendido? – se burlo – si quieres podemos dejarlo así –

Leonardo sentía una impotencia al tenerlo sobre el y amenazándolo de esa manera, de ninguna forma se dejaría vencer.

-Jamás – susurro con los dientes apretados.

De un solo movimiento Leonardo dio un sobresalto al cuerpo liberándose de Kenta rápidamente, este cayo de pie frente a el, Leo se apoyo en sus manos y de un salto se incorporo aun sosteniendo sus armas.

-Esto apenas está comenzando – lo miro fijamente.

-Aun esta débil padre – karai observaba con frustración a Sakí.

-El puede con esto – sus ojos estaban clavados en su nuevo hijo – disfruta el espectáculo karai –

Ella devolvió la mirada al dojo.

Esta vez Leonardo fue el siguiente en atacar dando un golpe con su katana pero es detenido en el acto por el sable, pero esta vez Kenta saca de su cinta en la cintura un pequeño seiryuto es una pequeña espada recta o machete usada en conjunto con el escudo tinbei. Es original de la china y se utiliza en el tinbeijustu. Y con la mano libre dirige su ataque al rostro de Leo, pero es detenido al instante por la otra katana.

-Eso es trampa – le dice mirándolo fijamente aun en la misma posición.

-Así somos aquí – avienta a Leonardo, este da unos pasos hacia atrás sin perder el equilibrio - ¿crees encajar kame? -

-¡¿Por qué demonios me llamas así?! – se lanza y le da una fuerte patada con medio giro al rostro haciéndolo girar de lado y cayendo al piso - ¡dímelo! – grita furioso.

-¡Eso es lo que eras maldito! – se pone de pie y se lanza de nuevo dando golpes al por mayor pero fácilmente esquivados sin ningún esfuerzo.

Los presentes daban gritos de euforia al ver la rapidez de movimientos en kenji… su nuevo amo.

-¿No te cansas? – dijo con arrogancia mirando la desesperación de Kenta - ¿y tú eras el mejor? –

Kenta se detiene y respira con dificultad preso de la desesperación y el coraje de ser ridiculizado por kenji, Leonardo suelta una de sus katanas y salta hacia atrás y con el pie le pega en la mano haciéndolo soltar el seiryuto y al quedar de pie de nuevo lo agarra en el aire fácilmente.

-¡Esa es mi arma! – grita con enojo.

-¿Así somos aquí… no es así? – le dice con sorna – ¿aun no gano tu respeto? –

En las palabras de Leonardo había cierto deje de arrogancia, algo que no era común en el, dejando a un lado los principios con los que había sido criado y que gracias a su enemigo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Maldito! – se lanza en un último desesperado ataque, Leonardo lo toma del brazo y lo gira violentamente haciéndolo caer sobre su espala.

-De verdad que eres estúpido – Leonardo pone su rodilla en el pecho de Kenta y con el seiryuto en la mano lanza el golpe pero lo detiene a escasos milímetros de los ojos de Kenta – he ganado este combate –

Sakí observaba con orgullo aquella escena.

-Mátalo – hablo de pronto – has ganado y su vida te pertenece –

Leonardo sin quitar la posición que tenía gira su rostro sorprendido ante las palabras de aquel que se hacía llamar su padre.

-No…no puedo hacerlo – ahora gira su mirada justo a los ojos de Kenta – no puedo hacerlo –

-¡Mátalo! – grita esta vez - ¡has ganado! –

Kenta cerró los ojos.

-He perdido y mi vida te pertenece –

-Escúchame bien kenji – sakí apretó los puños molesto – no pongas nuestro honor en tela de juicio y acaba con el de una vez –

Leonardo estaba claramente desorientado, por una parte sentía un rencor ante su oponente y por otro lado el sentía que no debía de hacerlo, dentro de su cabeza había dos sentimientos encontrados, por una parte la sed de completar la victoria y por otro el sentido del honor.

Leonardo con el rostro desencajado y respirando fuertemente levanto la mano a lo alto.

-¡Acaba con él! –

-¡Kenta! – grito Takako.

-¡Kenji! – esta vez fue karai.

Saki encarno una ceja esperando ver su objetivo realizado y era el de hacer que Leonardo sintiera el poder de la victoria y el poder de tener una vida en sus manos.

-¡Yo Gane! – deja caer la daga de golpe.

Todos los presentes se quedaron de una pieza sorprendidos al ver lo que paso….

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

**DECIDIERON CAMBIARTE  
ELIGIERON ASESINAR TU ALMA  
QUIEREN QUE MUERA TU HONOR  
PORQUE TU NUEVA VIDA ES LA MUESTRA DE SU FECHORÍA.  
LA SEÑAL DEL NUEVO SER A SU SEMEJANZA**

**QUE SOSTIENEN SOBRE LA SANGRE FUTURA A DERRAMAR.**


End file.
